Aimer n'est jamais simple
by SalemaW
Summary: Depuis qu'Hikaru sort avec Haruhi,Kaoru déprime.C'était sans compter sa rencontre avec la jumelle d'un élève d'Ouran.Puis Tamaki et Kyoya:quand on est 2 garçons et qu'on est fils de milliardaires,peuton s'aimer?
1. Il est mon autre

**Auteur :** Lilybulle ou Blackroses.

**Crédits :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Bisco Hatori sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien. Un petit passage vous rappellera peut-être la rencontre de Yuki et Shuishi dans Gravitation. Paroles de Tu es mon autre de Lara Fabian.

**Rating :** T ou +13 à cause du shonen ai et de la possibilité de scènes légèrement dénudées (pas sûr, mais bon).

**Couples :** Haruhi et Hikaru, Kyoka et Tamaki, Kaoru et un nouveau personnage.

**Note :** je sais que je n'ai pas le temps, je sais que j'ai encore deux fics en cours, mais j'avais envie d'écrire cette fic tout de même ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seule mais admirée de tous, je déambulais parmi les gigantesques couloirs du très select établissement Saint Lobelia. Au sein de cette académie, deux règles étaient reines : un, la fortune et deux, être une jeune fille pure. Bien que le deuxième concept ne me convienne pas tout à fait, j'étais relativement heureuse dans cet endroit si particulier. Actuellement en première A, j'avais réussi au fil des années à créer de multiples liens d'intérêts avec la plupart des élèves de ma section. Je stoppai un instant ma marche, à cause d'un attroupement dû à l'apparition du cercle Zuka. Pour tout vous avouer, je trouvais ces filles relativement exaspérantes, mais je m'en étais fait des alliées fidèles. Question de stratégie. Quelques étudiantes me sourirent et je fis demi-tour. Je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre que le blocage se dissipe. L'horloge du majestueux clocher sonna trois fois, annonçant la fin des cours. Je soupirai et sortit mon portable de mon sac, lorsque l'une de mes camarades de classe m'interpella.

- Hinata-san !

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

J'avais adopté ma voix la plus aimable et la plus douce possible.

- Est-il vrai que vous ne pourrez pas vous joindre à nous lors de la prochaine représentation du cercle Zuka ?

- C'est exact Maya-san et j'en suis confuse. Toutefois, le devoir m'appelle ailleurs et il m'est impossible d'agir autrement.

Elle agita ses bras à la manière d'un ventilateur.

- Ce n'est rien Hinata-san ! C'est juste que vous êtes tellement aimée, que chacune de nous regrette votre absence.

- Merci, ça me touche énormément. Bonne après-midi Maya-san.

Que d'hypocrisie dans tout ceci. Première de ma classe et fille d'un milliardaire, j'étais l'objet de bien des attentions de part mon statut. Toutefois, je ne possédais aucun réel ami. Aucun. Je n'en n'avais pas besoin de toute façon car personne ne m'avais jamais comprise : ni les garçons qui me convoitaient ni les autres filles. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à intégrer la notion de paradoxe ?

Moi et mon jumeau. Lui, le yang, l'homme et moi le yin, la femme. Deux opposés unis pour former un tout. Complémentarité et différence. Il était l'homme que je j'aurais pu être et j'étais la femme qu'il n'était pas. La nature en avait décidé ainsi : deux visages semblables, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux perçants, la même beauté dans deux corps fondentalement différents. Jadis, quand nous étions enfants, nous n'existions pas l'un sans l'autre et nous ne vivions que pour l'autre. Notre lien était si fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'altérer. Cependant… vint l'âge de l'adolescence, cette période maudite où tout changea pour nous. Chacun acquérit peu à peu les attributs distincts à sa nature et les gens parvinrent alors à nous identifier : « le plus petit de vous deux est une fille, donc c'est Hinata ! », ou encore « Hinata est forcément celui des jumeaux qui a de la poitrine » ou autres fantaisies du genre. Mis à part notre nouvelle morphologie, nous nous ressemblions toujours autant. Si un jour nous décidions de nous travestir, personne ne le remarquerait… Pourtant, mon frère a commencé à s'éloigner de moi à cause de notre père. Il décida de nous placer dans des écoles distinctes, lui à Ouran et moi à Saint Lobelia, puis il nous fit dormir dans des lits puis dans des chambres séparées. Pourquoi ? Je lui en voulais tellement… d'autant plus que mon frère a obéi comme un automate. Chaque jour qui passait, il s'évertuait à creuser un fossé entre nous deux en feignant de ne pas voir ma douleur. Toutefois, quoi qu'il fasse, notre lien était incassable et au fond de lui, il le savait. Parfois, il arrivait même qu'il revienne vers moi quand la pression sur ses épaules se faisait trop forte ou quand il avait besoin de montrer ses faiblesses à quelqu'un.

Il était mon jumeau, mon antithèse, ma moitié complémentaire. Nous ne pourrions exister sans l'autre car si du noir ou du blanc, l'un est absent, le gris ne peut exister. Nous étions pareils et différents à la fois. Quel étrange contradiction, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Twins.**_

Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre cela arriverait. Je le savais et pourtant j'ai tenté de feindre l'ignorance. C'était un fait : Hikaru finirait par se rendre compte de ses sentiments envers Haruhi. C'était inévitable. Moi qui avais toujours imaginé que nous resterions à jamais ensemble… quelle naïveté. Quinze jours. Quinze jours interminables qu'ils sont ensembles. Avant de se déclarer à Haruhi, mon frère avait eu la touchante délicatesse de m'en parler et de me prévenir. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Que je lui demande de renoncer à elle pour moi ? Non, je n'étais pas si égoïste. Malgré tout, une peine lancinante me tailladait le cœur et me faisait énormément souffrir. Le pire dans cette histoire était que je n'avais personne à qui me confier. Qui serait en mesure de comprendre la nature de mes sentiments ? Comment expliquer à quelqu'un ce lien particulier qui unit les jumeaux. Personne. Personne ne comprendrait.

Ainsi, je décidai de marcher un peu dans la douceur de la nuit afin de me changer les idées. Alors que je traversais une ruelle éclairée par un simple vieux lampadaire, le vent se leva et une feuille de papier vint vers moi. Une jeune fille courrait derrière. J'attrapai la feuille et lut le texte qui y était inscrit. L'espace d'un instant, mon cœur s'arrêta devant la justesse et la portée de ces simples mots.

_**« Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère**_

_**Qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu  
Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus  
Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble**_

Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit

Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini

_**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit  
Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble**_

Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit

Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini »

Quelques larmes perlèrent malgré moi de mes yeux déjà rougis à cause des jours précédents. Qui était cette jeune demoiselle pour avoir réussi à retranscrire ainsi ce qu'était ce lien ? Comment avait-elle réussit à mettre des mots sur ces sentiments paradoxaux propre aux jumeaux ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi. Elle portait une capuche et l'obscurité ambiante m'empêcha de discerner nettement son visage.

- Vous pourriez me rendre mon texte s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

Je lui tendis et elle le saisit doucement.

- Vous avez un réel talent d'écrivain pour être parvenu à retranscrire si parfaitement ce que l'on ressent quand l'on a un jumeau.

- Merci. C'est gentil. Mais comment avez-vous su que je parlais des jumeaux ?

- J'en ai un, et votre écrit m'a profondément touché. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible que quelqu'un puisse comprendre.

Elle sembla sourire.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai un jumeau et il est…

- Ton autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

Elle tourna alors les talons.

- Je dois partir, désolé.

- Quel est votre prénom, talentueuse demoiselle ?

- Hinata. Et vous ?

- Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin.

- Au revoir Kaoru.

Elle disparut sans que je n'ais eu le temps de lui demander son nom de famille. La reverrais-je un jour ?

_**Il est mon autre.**_

Ce garçon, le reverrais-je un jour ? Hitachiin… Kaoru Hitachiin. Plus j'y pensais, plus ce nom me disait quelque chose. Et s'il était dans l'école de mon frère ? Je devais absolument en avoir le cœur net, car il était la première personne à me comprendre ainsi.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :** **Kyoka et Tamaki, Kaoru et l'inconnue…**


	2. Benêts

**Note :** pensées en _italique_.

**Crédits :** toujours pareil.

Je réutilise la chanson du 1er chapitre (de Lara Fabian) pour bien insister sur sa portée pour deux de nos protagonistes. Ainsi les pensées de Kaoru et Hinata seront alternées.

Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après ma rencontre avec la mystérieuse Hinata, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Gravissant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à notre chambre, je n'entendis pas Hikaru qui jouait sur l'ordinateur.

- Salut frérot !

- Salut Hikaru.

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre. Je souhaitais simplement fermer les yeux et essayer de me souvenir de la voix douce et du merveilleux texte de l'inconnue. Je m'allongeai rapidement sur notre lit et fut vite rejoint par ma moitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Kaoru ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir passé la soirée avec Haruhi ?

Sa question me surprit l'espace d'un instant. En effet, ce gigantesque détail m'était sorti de la tête.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais, je commence à m'y faire que tu es une petite amie.

- Kaoru…

Il se blottit alors contre moi, comme avant, comme pour me signifier qu'il était toujours là.

- Kaoru… Même amoureux, je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Merci.

Son portable sonna et il se leva pour répondre, pendant que je m'exilais aux pays des réflexions.

_**Twins**_ …

Après ma rencontre avec Kaoru Hitachiin, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Gravissant quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, je n'entendis pas Kyoka qui se tenait juste derrière moi et sursautai lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- T'aurais-je fait peur ?

- Un peu… J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je vois… Tu rentres bien tard. Où es-tu encore allée traîner ?

- Nulle part. J'ai simplement fait une petite promenade nocturne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant.

- Allez, viens.

Mon frère m'attrapa par le poignet et nous conduisit dans ma chambre. Il m'indiqua le lit, alors qu'il prit place sur une chaise.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ta ballade.

- Rien…

Il me jeta l'un de ses regards froids dont il avait le secret et je soupirai.

- J'étais sortie pour relire au calme le poème que j'avais écrit et un coup de vent a emporté la feuille. C'est un jeune homme d'à peu près notre âge qui l'a rattrapée. Nous n'avons pas discuté longtemps, mais je ne cesse de penser à lui et à ses paroles. Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Ma moitié ôta ses lunettes d'un air désespéré.

- Hinata, tu ferais mieux d'oublier. Tu devrais savoir qu'une Ootori ne peut et ne doit pas fréquenter n'importe qui.

Je fis la moue et étais prête à défendre ma position.

- En plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu son nom quelque part. Tant il est lui aussi à Ouran.

- Même si c'est le cas, ne compte pas sûr moi pour t'aider.

- T'es méchant Kyo !!!

- Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fréquentes n'importe qui.

- Mais ce garçon avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

- Très bien. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- Kaoru Hitachiin.

Mon frère manqua de tomber de sa chaise et remit ses lunettes.

- Finalement petite sœur, je vais peut-être pouvoir te venir en aide…

Son sourire signifiait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, approfondir les liens avec ce garçon s'avérait être d'un grand intérêt, et tant mieux…

_**Ame ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère**_

_**Qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu  
Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus**_

_Jusqu'à présent Hikaru, tu n'as jamais été mon frère mais mon jumeau, et la différence était fondamentale. Tu n'étais pas un simple membre de ma famille, mais ma moitié, mon âme sœur. Ceci faisait de toi mon autre, mon reflet dans le miroir, et jamais nous ne laissions un intrus pénétrer dans notre monde. Ces intrus, nous les éliminions un à un, jusqu'à ce que le baron vienne nous recruter pour le cercle d'hôtes. Le jour où nous avons poussé la porte de la salle de musique numéro trois, nous ne savions pas encore que tout allait changer._

_**Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit**_

_Toi, Kyoka, tu as toujours été mon autre, l'homme que je n'étais pas. Quand je ne croyais pas en moi, ma foi en toi me donnait la force qu'il me manquait. Et toi, dont l'avenir était incertain, c'était à cette même foi que tu devais ton salut. Toi et moi n'avions pas de points faibles si ce n'était l'autre. Tu étais ma force et ma faiblesse, toi qui connaissais tout de moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour ta loi, ne soit plus la mienne, que ta vie se dissocie un peu de la mienne._

_**Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini**_

_Hikaru, j'ai toujours été ton autre, et te voir aimer une autre personne m'a fait souffrir. Je nous avais imaginé unis à jamais, comme deux étoiles qui fileraient ensemble vers l'infini. Nous avons été bien trop naïf pour croire à de telles chimères. Et même si je savais que tu serais toujours présent pour moi, un sentiment de déchirure me traversait le corps. Nous étions deux feuilles distinctes sur une même tige, et à présent nous étions deux feuilles libres au gré du vent._

_**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe  
L'arbre de nos vies  
Nous gardera loin de l'ombre  
Entre ciel et fruit**_

_Malgré tout je savais, que si l'un de nous deux venait à tomber, l'autre le ramasserait, car malgré tout notre lien sera préservé à jamais._

_**  
Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits**_

_Je voulais bien accepter le fait que nous vivions chacun notre vie, mais jamais nous ne devrons trop nous éloigner, car tu étais mon autre… et quelle malédiction pour deux jumeaux de devoir demeurer séparés._

_**  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble **_

_Tes craintes et tes silences, j'étais la seule à les entendre. Mes angoisses et mes peines, tu étais le seul à les comprendre. Si je devais mourir, je voudrais que tu sois ma dernière seconde pour apercevoir une ultime fois dans tes yeux, le reflet de ce que j'étais._

Oooooooooooo

Après l'aveu d'Hinata sur l'identité de son coup de foudre, je retournai dans ma chambre afin de régler les derniers détails concernant le séjour à la montagne du cercle d'hôtes. Tamaki avait tellement insisté, que je n'avais pas pu refuser, malgré quelques vaines négociations. Un idiot, voilà ce qu'il était. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à le cerner, et je devais avouer qu'il arrivait qu'il me surprenne encore. Sa fascination du monde prolétaire, son attitude incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, et autres caractéristiques fantaisistes, faisait de Tamaki un être réellement à part. Bien entendu, il n'était pas détestable, loin de là, mais il avait un côté, comment dire, fatiguant. Evidemment, je mettais tout en œuvre pour le satisfaire et pour le mettre en valeur. Pourquoi ? Par amitié ? Bien sûr que non… Seul l'intérêt me motivait. L'intérêt d'être un allié privilégié d'un Suo. Je souris, m'allongeai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux. Le visage de Tamaki se dessina peu à peu dans mon esprit. S'il hantait mes nuits, ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque attirance, mais simplement à cause de l'immense intérêt que je lui portais. Rien de plus… (1)

_**Love is a mystery…**_

J'étais vraiment heureux que Kyoka accepte mon projet de séjour à la montagne. J'avais eu raison d'insister autant, à croire que je parvenais à lui imposer mes choix. Pendant ces vacances, j'en profiterais pour surveiller un peu Hikaru et Haruhi. Bien que je lui avais donné ma sainte bénédiction pour sortir avec ma fille chérie, je préférais rester prudent encore quelques temps. Je fermai la brochure touristique et allai me coucher. Je fermai les yeux et revis Kyoka entrain de me donner son accord. Si je pensais souvent à lui, c'était parce qu'il était mon meilleur ami, rien de plus… (2)

(1) Mais oui Kyoka, on va te croire…

(2) Un benêt de plus…

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**Prochain chapitre :** **le froid de la montagne, ça rapproche. N'est-ce pas Kyoka et Tamaki ?/ Quand Kaoru rencontre Hinata.**


	3. Séjour à la montagne 1

**Note :** merci à ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_.

**Base :** même si je ne pense pas que ça ait une quelconque importance, je précise tout de même j'ai lu les 10 tomes du manga en français, ainsi que le tome 11 en anglais (enfin parcouru les scans plutôt). J'ai également visionné l'animé intégrale ! Voilà pour les informations totalement inutiles…

**Crédits :** personnages à Bisco Hatori sauf Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appartement des Fujioka, samedi matin.

- Haruhi, c'est aujourd'hui que tu pars à la montagne avec tes amis ?

- Oui, papa. Pendant une semaine.

- Profite bien de tes vacances ma chérie !!!

- Oui papa.

La jeune fille soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tamaki insiste pour partir en vacances tous ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Elle, elle avait imaginé travailler dans l'auberge de Misuzu tous les jours, et s'absenter juste quelques heures pour voir Hikaru. Pas plus. Alors pourquoi était-elle sur le point de s'envoler vers la station de ski la plus proche ?

Des coups à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir et deux jumeaux diaboliques se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle, avant de la pousser dans un hélicoptère, qui décolla instantanément. Elle ne put, bien sûr, compter sur son père qui la saluait d'un geste de la main en souriant.

- _Fou, ils sont tous fous._

Haruhi secoua légèrement la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place et observa l'intérieur de l'appareil. Elle identifia en premier le propriétaire des deux bras qui l'entouraient : Hikaru. A côté d'eux, Kaoru qui jouait à un jeu vidéo et Tamaki qui fixait un point invisible aux yeux des autres. En face d'eux, Kyoka tapait sur son ordinateur portable et Mori observait attentivement Hani qui machouillait l'oreille de sa peluche.

- Dîtes, pourquoi vous m'avez obligé à vous accompagner ?

Le baron ressuscita aussitôt et répondit à sa « fille » avec un grand sourire.

- Papa pense à ton éducation Haruhi !!! Toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille doivent avoir séjourné au moins une fois dans leur vie dans un grand hôtel à la montagne.

- N'importe quoi. D'autant plus que je ne suis pas une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Le sourire de Tamaki s'élargit.

- Il est vrai que pour l'instant tu n'es qu'une simple prolétaire, mais tu dois t'entraîner pour le jour où tu te marieras avec un aristocrate !! Papa comptes sur toi pour prendre au sérieux ton apprentissage !!

- Tu délires. Je n'ai pas l'âge de me marier.

- Mais ce jour viendra et en bon père que je suis-je veux te préparer au mieux à ton futur statut car…

Haruhi coupa alors sa connexion avec le monologue interminable du jeune Suo et ne s'aperçut pas de la rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues d'Hikaru ni de l'air légèrement renfrogné de Kaoru.

L'hélicoptère se posa une heure plus tard devant un gigantesque hôtel. Haruhi pensa que l'endroit ressemblait plus à un palais, mais elle garda sa remarqua pour elle. A peine eurent-ils posés un pied sur la terre ferme, qu'une troupe de domestiques vint à leur rencontre, emportant tous leurs bagages en les saluant au passage. Les cercle d'hôtes pénétra alors à l'intérieur du somptueux édifice, où tout n'était que marbre, or et matériaux précieux. La jeune prolétaire osa alors une question.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que nous ?

- Cet endroit appartient à mon père et je l'ai réservé pour la semaine, répondit simplement Kyoka.

- Je vois…

Alors les jeunes gens s'installèrent dans les élégants canapés de style victorien, l'empereur du mal se souvint d'un détail important et se tourna vers Kaoru.

- Kaoru ? J'avais oublié de te prévenir que j'avais une surprise pour toi.

Un silence lourd et pesant tomba alors dans la pièce gigantesque. Une surprise de Kyoka… la mort peut-être ?

- Une surprise… Pour moi ?

- Tout à fait.

Hikaru posa une main protectrice et inquiète sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Et quelle est elle ?

- Tu as, me semble t-il, rencontré une jeune fille prénommée Hinata la nuit dernière.

Kaoru rougit légèrement.

- Co, comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Or, comme cette « charmante » demoiselle souhaitait te revoir, je lui ai proposé de venir ici. Elle arrivera dans la soirée.

Personne n'avait remarqué le ton ironique du jeune Ootori sur le terme « charmante », et retournèrent leur attention sur le jumeau.

- Merci Kyoka.

- Je t'en prie.

Toutefois, Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Qu'allait-il devoir payer au maître de l'ombre pour ce simple petit présent ? Il trembla à cette idée et fut réconforté par les autres membres du cercle, mis à par Suo. Celui-ci se dirigea plutôt vers le brun qui observait la scène avec attention.

- Dis-moi Kyoka…

Tamaki c'était approché de l'oreille de son ami, afin que personne n'entende la conversation.

- Oui ? _Ne me souffle pas dans l'oreille, abruti !!!!_

- Hinata, ce ne serait pas le prénom de ton autre sœur ? Celle que je n'ai jamais vue ?

- C'est exact. _Il s'en souvient… Je n'ai parlé d'elle qu'une fois pourtant._

- Elle est comment ? Elle ressemble à Fuyumi ?

- Non. Elle est comme moi.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber Tamaki.

Le baron hocha légèrement la tête et tourna à son tour ses yeux vers ses amis.

Oooooooooooo

Je m'étirais longuement, alors que l'un de nos hélicoptères particuliers décollait. En effet, Kyo m'avait proposé de le rejoindre à la montagne et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. J'avais hâte de rencontrer ses amis du cercle d'hôte et d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de discuter avec Kaoru Hitachiin. C'était absolument parfait. En outre, il faudrait que je parle à mon cher frère à propos de, je cite, « ce crétin de Tamaki qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser ». En effet, j'avais quelques doutes sur la nature exacte des sentiments de mon jumeau à l'égard de ce garçon. A vrai dire, si nous n'étions pas des Ootori, je pourrais dire que Kyo était amoureux de ce « stupide baron ». A étudier de près.

Oooooooooooo

Alors qu'Haruhi n'avait pas pu refuser l'invitation d'Hani de manger quelques sucreries, Hikaru en profita pour aller voir son frère, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Alors Kaoru, on rêve ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa moitié.

- Oui. Je me demandai si la neige allait tomber.

- Probablement.

Hikaru soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de son vis-à-vis.

- Kaoru… Je sais que tu m'en as voulu d'être tombé amoureux d'Haruhi et ça m'a fait de la peine…

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son double.

- C'est vrai, mais à présent c'est terminé. J'ai compris que même des jumeaux ne pouvaient et ne devaient pas rester collés l'un à l'autre toute leur vie. Je savais que, même si nous ne tombions pas amoureux, nous devrions bien finir par nous marier. Je le savais très bien, mais la réalité fait parfois un peu souffrir, voilà tout. Alors Hikaru, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'aime toujours autant et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'Haruhi et toi soyez heureux. Ton bonheur est mon bonheur.

- Et ton sourire est le mien. Merci Kaoru, merci.

Kaoru sourit et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son frère.

- On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre de toute façon.

- Oui !!

- Allez viens, on va essayer de pousser à bout le baron !

- Bonne idée !!!

Et ce fut bras-dessus, bras-dessous, que deux jumeaux démoniaques s'approchèrent d'un Tamaki rêveur.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de lui faire peur, Haruhi posa une question.

- _Et merde. C'est raté_, pensèrent-ils.

- Dis Kyoka, comment as-tu pu savoir qui était la fille que Kaoru a rencontré, alors que lui-même n'a pas réellement vu son visage ?

L'empereur du mal arrangea ses lunettes et adressa l'un de ses sourires inquiétants à la jeune prolétaire.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette « charmante » Hinata est une Ootori.

- Oh… Mais elle n'est pas à Ouran ?

- Non. Elle étudie à Saint Lobelia.

Les autres membres du cercle manquèrent de défaillir. En effet, dans leurs pauvres esprits traumatisés, Saint Lobelia rimait seulement avec cercle Zuka.

- Et non, elle n'appartient pas au cercle Zuka. _Je l'imagine très mal discuter pendant des heures avec des jeunes filles ayant fait, semble t-il, vœu de chasteté…_

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, bien qu'une certaine appréhension ait envahit Kaoru.

- _Une Ootori ? J'espère que c'est une cousine vraiment très éloignée de Kyoka, parce que si elle lui ressemble… Kyoka version fille… Non !!! C'est impossible !!! Une jeune fille écrivant aussi bien et à la voix aussi douce ne peut décemment pas être une impératrice du mal !! _

Si seulement il savait ce qu'il l'attendait…

Et, piqué par la curiosité et cherchant à dissiper le malaise apparent de son frère, Hikaru interrogea à son tour Kyoka.

- Il paraît qu'elle a un jumeau ?

- C'est exact.

- Et, elle fait partie de ta famille proche ?

- Oui, elle est relativement proche de moi.

- Ah, et…

- Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver de toute façon.

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit l'hélicoptère pour se poser derrière le palace.

- Quand on parle du loup, déclara Kyoka. _Enfin, plutôt un renard croisé avec une panthère dans son cas, m'enfin… J'ai comme l'impression que ce séjour à la montagne va se révéler être très intéressant._

Les membres du cercle d'hôte s'installèrent tous sur le gigantesque canapé en velours rouge faisant face à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille vêtue assez sobrement : une minijupe noire de style uniforme, un pull à col roulé rouge et moulant, des collants noirs et des bottes à talons de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux bruns et raides étaient lissés avec soin et tombait dans son dos. A peine plus grande qu'Haruhi, elle avait une silhouette fine et son visage était…

Il y eut alors une sorte d'arrêt momentané de l'action, avant que Tamaki pousse une sorte d'hurlement indescriptible et que Kaoru manque de défaillir. Heureux de l'effet produit, Kyoka se leva et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur.

- Et voilà Hinata Ootori, ma sœur, ou plutôt ma jumelle.

La nouvelle venue sourit chaleureusement.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre** **: la suite du séjour à la montagne Kaoru qui se pose des questions, Hinata qui conseille son frère et Kyoka et Tamaki seuls devant une cheminée.**


	4. Séjour à la montagne 2

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews et à ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique. _Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que les membres du cercle d'hôtes enregistraient avec difficulté l'information, Kyoka continua dans sa lancée.

- Hinata, je te présente Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru et Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suo, Mitsukuni Haninozuka et Takashi Morinizuka.

La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer.

- _Alors voilà le fameux Tamaki. _

- Je vais demander aux domestiques de nous apporter le thé.

Alors que tous suivaient le jeune Ootori dans la salle de réception, Hinata s'approcha de Kaoru.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi… _J'hésite entre la joie et la peur._

- Tu sais, tes gentils compliments de l'autre soir m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

- Tant mieux. Tu écris très bien. _Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me détendre ? Peut-être parce que j'ai la jumelle de l'empereur du mal à trente centimètres de moi ?_

Devant l'expression étrange de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- _Mais c'est qu'elle est perspicace en plus… _Ce n'est rien. Je me demandais juste à quel point tu ressemblais à ton frère.

- _J'ai l'impression que Kyo l'effraie. _A ton avis ? Nous sommes jumeaux après tout…

Kaoru grimaça et rejoignit les autres pour prendre le thé. Un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait le coup de foudre pour elle ?

Hinata prit place à côté de son double en souriant.

- _Ma phase d'observation commence maintenant. Je dois savoir si ce Tamaki a des sentiments pour Kyo. Je dois savoir. Après, je pourrais entamer la phase deux de mon plan « caser mon frère avec l'élu de son cœur même si c'est un homme »._

Alors que les hôtes lançaient des regards plus ou moins méfiants à l'égard de la nouvelle venue ; Haruhi, ne se fiant pas à l'apparence, engagea la conversation.

- Hinata ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Ouran avec Kyoka ?

- Très bonne question !! Pour la simple et bonne raison que notre père en a décidé ainsi. Il a choisi de nous séparer pour nos études et nous n'y pouvons rien.

Les frères Hitachiin grimacèrent. Comment des parents pouvaient-ils avoir le cœur d'éloigner ainsi deux jumeaux l'un de l'autre ? Eux, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé suivre leur scolarité séparément.

- Oh… _Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux riches. _Et tu te plais à Saint Lobelia ?

- Le niveau d'étude y est excellent et les locaux sont beaux. Je ne peux pas dire que les élèves soient particulièrement attachantes, mais il est toutefois fort intéressant de créer des liens avec nombre d'entre elles.

- L'intérêt, hein…

- Tout à fait. L'intérêt est l'unique raison pour laquelle je supporte les mœurs étranges du cercle Zuka et de ses admiratrices.

- Je vois… _Elle parle exactement comme Kyoka. C'est affligeant._

Alors que la discussion continuait, un visiteur y mit fin.

- Bonjour.

- Père ?

Kyoka s'était levé d'un bond, suivi de près par ses amis.

- Père ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- J'avais des papiers à récupérer dans ma suite. J'en ai profité pour venir voir si tout se passait bien.

- Oui, père.

Alors que chacun saluait le chef de la famille Ootori, Hinata n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et jetait un regard méprisant à son père. D'ailleurs, il fut cinq longues minutes à celui-ci pour s'apercevoir de la présence de sa fille.

- Oh, tu es là toi aussi ?

- Oui père. Cela poserait-il un quelconque problème ?

- Non, du moment que tu n'exerces pas de mauvaise influence sur Kyoka. Sur ce, bon séjour.

L'homme s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant un silence froid et pesant régner dans la pièce.

- Hinata… Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ? demanda Tamaki.

- Laisse tomber ! répondirent en cœur les jumeaux Ootori.

Et ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que chacun regagna sa salle de bain privée pour se préparer pour le dîner.

Ooooooooooo

Après une toilette rapide, Kyoka s'étendit un moment sur son lit car il était encore tôt. Il retira ses lunettes et ferma les yeux.

**« **_Onze ans plus tôt, dans ce même hôtel._

_Deux jeunes enfants de six ans, un garçon et une fille, se tenaient par la main. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons, et ils observaient ce spectacle par la fenêtre de la salle de réception._

- _Vous êtres prêts les enfants ?_

_Les deux jumeaux, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements divers, sourirent à la superbe femme qui se tenait devant eux. Elle ajusta son écharpe en soie et enfonça deux bonnets en laine sur les têtes brunes._

- _A présent, nous pouvons sortir._

- _Ouais !!!!_

_Les deux gamins se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et s'arrêtèrent près de la terrasse. Alors que la petite fille attrapait des morceaux de bois, son frère scrutait le sol enneigé._

- _C'est ici que nous allons faire notre bonhomme de neige !_

- _Parfait Kyoka. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très réussi._

_La femme sourit et rentra à l'intérieur, afin de surveiller les deux garnements par la baie vitrée._

- _Kyoka, donne moi ça !_

- _Non Hinata. Laisse moi finir ce côté._

- _Je veux ce morceau de bois Kyo !!!_

- _Et moi je refuse de te le donner !_

- _Méchant !_

- _Idiote !_

- _Nain !_

- _Truie !_

_Alors qu'ils en venaient aux mains, comme à l'accoutumée, une voix douce mais autoritaire les fit stopper immédiatement._

- _Assez ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre ainsi ?_

_Honteux, les jumeaux s'excusèrent sous le regard attendrit de la femme aux longs cheveux bruns._

- _Rentrons. Kyoka, Hinata, du chocolat chaud fumant vous attend à l'intérieur._

- _Merci maman !_

_Et, main dans la main, les deux enfants rentrèrent au chaud, suivi de près de leur mère._

_Un peu plus tard, les deux petits monstres somnolaient devant la cheminée et s'endormirent, blottis dans une couverture, au côté de leur mère qui lisait un livre en observant avec amour ses deux derniers trésors._

- _Maman ?_

- _Doucement Fuyumi, ils viennent de s'endormir._

_Fuyumi, treize ans, venait de rejoindre le salon._

- _Ils ont l'air épuisé._

- _Oui, ils se sont beaucoup amusés aujourd'hui._

_L'adolescente sourit._

- _Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient droit à une enfance relativement normale, et qu'ils ne subissent pas trop l'influence de père._

- _Oui… Tu sais ma chérie, j'aurais aimé pouvoir aussi te protéger ainsi que les deux aînés._

- _Je sais maman, mais ne t'en fait pas. Ni l'aîné, ni Akito n'ont l'air malheureux et pour moi tout va bien._

- _Tu es vraiment gentille Fuyumi._

- _J'ai un bon modèle…_

- _Merci ma chérie._

_Alors que l'adolescente regagnait sa chambre, la femme caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns de ses jumeaux._

- _Je vous offrirais la vie dont vous rêverez. Je vous protègerais de mon mieux de la dictature de votre père. _

_La voix douce de maman… Les promesses de maman… La chaleur de maman… Les sourires de maman… **»**_

Kyoka se réveilla en sursaut et remit ses lunettes. Pourquoi fallait-il que des souvenirs si lointains lui reviennent en mémoire ? Irrité par cette intrusion non programmée, il se leva et descendit dans la salle à manger où était installée une cheminée des plus luxueuses. Il y trouva sa sœur observant les flammes.

- Hinata ?

La jeune fille se retourna et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Dis Kyo, pourquoi as-tu choisi cet endroit ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ici, nous avons tant de souvenirs heureux…

- Peut-être.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Kyo. Rien qu'à voir ta tête, je sais que tu t'es assoupi et que tu t'es souvenu.

- Et après ?

Hinata soupira et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

- Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire et faire, malgré toutes tes tentatives pour nier les faits, je sais que toi non plus tu n'as pas oublié.

- Ca suffit Hinata.

Kyoka était réellement agacé et il ne tarderait pas à se mettre en colère.

- Hinata, moi je ne vis pas dans le passé. L'unique chose qui m'intéresse c'est le futur. Seul mon avenir hante mon esprit. Rien d'autre.

Une claque retentit et le roi de l'ombre se massa la joue.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment ? Notre père t'a-t-il changé à ce point ? Ou est-ce toi qui as peur ? Peur de voir la vérité en face peut-être ? Ou simplement peur de te souvenir et d'admettre que j'ai raison en ce qui concerne notre cher père ?

Silence. L'horloge sonna huit heures. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre.

- La question n'est pas là Hinata. J'ai changé, c'est un fait, mais en contentant notre père, j'aspire simplement à atteindre cet avenir brillant dont nous rêvions. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me plier à ses exigences si je veux avoir une chance d'atteindre mon but. Et c'est tout.

Silence.

- Je sais que tu as raison Hinata, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

La jeune fille tourna à nouveau son regard vers les flammes.

- Je comprends. J'essaie du moins. Toutefois, j'aimerais que tu suives au moins le conseil suivant : « profite de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Kyo, d'ici un an ou deux, notre père et celui de Tamaki vous choisiront des fiancées et, dès lors, votre vie sera toute tracée. Alors, pendant qu'il en est encore temps, aimez-vous.

Alors que Kyoka s'apprêtait à répliquer, les autres arrivèrent dans la salle. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de l'immense table en merisier et entamèrent un repas digne des plus grands rois.

Ooooooooooo

Alors qu'Hani, Mori, Hikaru et Haruhi étaient retournés à l'étage, afin de jouer aux cartes, Kaoru et Hinata discutaient dans le petit salon.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, aucun d'eux ne semblait décider à engager la conversation.

- Dis-moi Kaoru, Ma ressemblance avec Kyoka te gêne t-elle à ce point ?

En plein dans le mille. Cette fille avait-elle aussi des dons de télépathe ? Malgré sa gêne évidente, Kaoru lui répondit avec franchise.

- C'est juste que Kyoka… c'est Kyoka quoi.

- En résumé, mon frère t'effraies toi et les autres membres du cercle.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Contre toute attente, Hinata se mit à rire.

- En quoi est-ce si drôle ?

- Désolé. Je n'imaginais pas Kyo en démon totalement flippant. Mais tu sais, malgré nos similitudes, je suis peut-être un peu moins machiavélique que lui.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Tout à fait .

Kaoru poussa un soupir. Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à la détester.

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment, Tamaki s'assit à côté de Kyoka, devant la cheminée.

- Tout va bien Kyoka ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air étrange.

- Ce n'est rien. Je réfléchissais aux paroles de ma sœur.

- Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- De, pour une fois, céder à mon envie.

- Ecoute-la alors !!!

- Vraiment ?

L'empereur du mal se tourna vers son vis-à-vis en souriant mystérieusement.

- Je peux vraiment faire ce que je veux Tamaki ?

- Heu… oui.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles du baron. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement, si bien que Kyoka se recula.

- Excuse-moi Tamaki, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, le blond le rattrapa par le poignet.

- Kyoka… Ne sois pas désolé…

Et, afin de transmettre sa pensée à celle du brun, Tamaki s'empara des lèvres de son « ami ». Cette fois-ci, ils ne s'en tinrent pas au chaste baiser, mais permirent à leurs langues de se découvrir.

Ils étaient tant absorbés, qu'ils n'aperçurent même pas l'ombre qui se tenait devant la porte et qui les regardait en souriant.

- _Bien jouer frérot. Mon plan a parfaitement réussi ! Tu es un génie Hinata ! A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre Kaoru Hitachiin dans mon lit, et de l'y garder…_

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

_**Pourquoi Hinata hait-elle son père ?**_

_**Quel est le véritable passé des jumeaux Ootori ?**_

_**Kaoru et Hinata finiront-ils ensemble ?**_

_**Et qu'adviendra t-il de Tamaki et Kyoka ?**_


	5. Séjour à la montagne 3

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

**Crédits :** personnages toujours à Bisco Hatori, sauf Hinata et Sakura.

**BONNE ANNEE 2008 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, un soleil éclatant se leva sur l'hôtel de luxe et les pistes enneigées. Le ciel d'un bleu profond et l'absence de vent, auraient être annonciateurs d'une journée parfaite, et pourtant… Si Kyoka avait su, il ne serait jamais revenu ici.

Alors que dans la gigantesque salle à manger, Tamaki déjeunait en compagnie des jumeaux, de Mori et d'Hinata, les deux ennemis du réveil dormaient encore : Hani, d'un sommeil paisible et Kyoka bercé par des souvenirs.

**« ** _Dix ans auparavant, dans ce même hôtel._

- _Maman ! Maman !_

_La femme aux longs cheveux bruns sourit et posa sa tasse de thé._

- _Calme-toi Hinata, tu risques de tomber._

- _Maman !!! C'est super !!!_

_La petite fille de sept ans avait grimpé sur le canapé où était installée sa mère._

- _Regarde maman !_

_Hinata tendit une publicité multicolore à son interlocutrice._

- _Dis-moi chérie, qu'as-tu fait de ton frère ?_

_Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent et elle grimaça._

- _Kyo-chan !!!_

_Elle repartit à toute allure vers la terrasse, où l'attendait patiemment son gentil jumeau._

- _Désolé Kyo… Je ne voulais pas t'oublier…_

- _Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Allez viens, allons voir si maman accepte que nous allions là-bas._

- _Viii !!!_

_Le jeune garçon prit la main de sa sœur et ils retournèrent tous deux à l'intérieur._

- _Kyoka, Hinata, vous voulez aller à cette fête foraine ?_

- _Oui !_

- _Elle se déroule dans le village en contre bas d'après l'affiche. Ce n'est pas très loin, nous pourrons y passer une journée entière._

- _Merci !!!!_

- _Hors de question._

_Le chef de la famille Ootori venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

- _Sakura, il est absolument hors de question que tu emmènes MES enfants dans une vulgaire fête de prolétaires. A la place, tu ferais mieux de leur apprendre à jouer du piano ou à leur inculquer les bonnes manières !_

_Les yeux de la femme brillèrent et elle se leva._

- _Ce sont aussi mes enfants. Et il n'y a rien de dégradant d'emmener des enfants de sept ans dans une telle fête !_

- _Au contraire, malgré leur statut de derniers de la famille, ils n'en restent pas moins des Ootori. Sakura, tous nos enfants sont des Ootori avant tout. Ne l'oublie jamais._

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

_Alors que le chef de la famille quitta les lieux, Sakura se tourna vers les jumeaux._

- _Je suis désolée les enfants, mais on ne peut pas y aller. Je suis réellement désolée._

- _Ce n'est rien, sourit Kyoka._

_Hinata, quant à elle, se mit à pleurer._

- _Tu es triste à ce point de ne pas y aller ma chérie ?_

- _Non, ce n'est pas ça maman. C'est juste qu'à cause de nous, papa t'as encore crié dessus._

- _Hinata… Ce n'est pas vrai._

- _Si c'est vrai, répliqua Kyoka. A chaque fois, tu as des problèmes avec père à cause de nous._

- _Mes trésors… Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Mon rôle est de vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive…_

_Et en haut des escaliers, la jeune Fuyumi âgée de quatorze ans, observait la scène en silence. Elle soupira. Elle espérait que leur mère n'y perdrait pas la santé._ **»**

Alors qu'Hani se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, Kyoka balança son oreiller à travers la pièce et mit ses lunettes. La journée commençait vraiment mal.

Alors que les deux « ennemis du réveil » rejoignirent les autres, des cris de joie fusèrent.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda le jeune Ootori à Haruhi, la seule qui avait conservé son calme.

- Une tempête de neige étant prévue et les jumeaux s'ennuyant, Hinata a proposé une chasse aux trésors dans les caves inutilisées de l'hôtel.

- Je vois… Hinata ? Viens par ici deux secondes.

La jeune fille approcha de son frère en souriant.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi cette idée stupide ?

- Mais enfin Kyoka ! Que veux-tu qu'ils trouvent dans cette cave ? Un cadavre ? Il ne doit rester que des affaires oubliées par des clients depuis des années. C'est tout.

- Oui, tu as raison. Au moins, Kaoru et Hikaru ne s'ennuieront pas.

- Oui… Il est vrai que deux jumeaux qui s'ennuient c'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le petit groupe se dirigea vers les sous-sol. Après être passés par une petite porte métallique dissimulée dans les cuisines, ils descendirent les quelques marches en pierre qui les séparaient de la cave. Celle-ci, bien que lumineuse et relativement peu poussiéreuse, n'en restait pas moins très mal rangée. Des cartons, des coffres et des feuilles jonchaient le sol. D'autres objets, plus chanceux, avaient été posés rapidement sur d'anciennes étagères en bois.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à chercher. Kyo et moi nous vous attendons dans le salon. Rejoignez nous avec vos « trésors ».

Hinata acheva sa phrase en souriant puis tira son jumeau par la manche afin qu'il la suive.

- Hinata, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu rester avec eux ?

- Trop sale. Et puis…

Elle se planta devant son frère, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus petite que lui et tapa joyeusement des mains.

- Alors ? Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors comment c'est fini ta soirée avec Tamaki ?

Kyoka grimaça et ajusta ses lunettes.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser.

- Biiippppp. Menteur !!!!

- Nous nous sommes embrassés. Point final.

- Bon début. Excellent même.

- Tu as l'air ravie. Et toi avec Kaoru ?

- …

- Hinata ?

- Ca avance. J'ai l'impression que son élan est freiné par ma ressemblance avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce tu leur fait pour les traumatiser à ce point ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il haussa les épaules et bras dessus, bras dessous les deux jumeaux regagnèrent le salon en discutant.

Au même moment, dans la cave.

- Regardez !!!! s'écria Tamaki.

Il tenait une photo dans sa main droite, l'air triomphant.

- Montre-nous ! demanda Hani.

- Ohhhhhhh !!!!!!!! s'exclamèrent-ils.

En effet, sur la photo il était possible d'apercevoir les jumeaux Ootori avec deux ou trois ans de moins et portant quelques accessoires inhabituels. Hinata était vêtue d'une robe noire et ses cheveux lâchés étaient accompagnés d'un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapins. Quant à son frère, vêtu de noir également, il portait un chapeau de cow-boy.

Toutefois, les membres du cercle d'hôtes restèrent perplexe un moment. Sur l'image, il n'avait pas l'impression de voir le Kyoka qu'il connaissait, mais quelqu'un de différent. Etrange impression. Ils poursuivirent tout de même leurs investigations, jusqu'à tomber sur un classeur bleu remplit de coupures de presses et de photos. Ils examinèrent l'intérieur et, d'un commun accord, regagnèrent la surface.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon.

Kyoka buvait une tasse de thé et Hinata regardait par la fenêtre. Elle parut heureuse de l'arrivée des autres.

- Alors cette chasse aux trésors ?

Tamaki lui adressa un grand sourire et lui tendit la photo. Elle pencha la tête.

- Je me souviens de cette fête. C'était il y a deux ans. C'était bien, pas vrai Kyo ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'image et grimaça.

- Oui, mis à part le fait que nous portions ces accessoires ridicules.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, surtout quand….

- La ferme !

- Okay, okay. _Surtout quand cette jolie étrangère est venue te demander si tu ne voulais pas l'accompagner dans une chambre pour jouer au cow-boy et à l'indienne. Bien sûr, tu as accepté : on avait quinze ans après tout, mais tu es revenu dix minutes plus tard. Apparemment, elle était un peu trop entreprenante et toi un peu jeune encore. J'avais bien ri d'ailleurs._

Tamaki posa alors le classeur sur la table et ce fut les jumeaux Hitachiin qui commentèrent.

- On a trouvé ça aussi.

- C'est un recueil de coupures de presses et de photos.

- On n'y voit toujours la même mannequin.

- Et ça date d'un peu plus de vingt ans.

Hani poursuivit.

- Elle est vraiment très très belle. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs magnifiques.

- Elle a l'air très heureuse sur les images, acheva Haruhi.

- Et elle a un nom magnifique pour une femme aussi superbe : Sakura, ajouta Tamaki.

Hinata et Kyoka échangèrent un regard inquiets et ils s'approchèrent des articles de magasines. Et là, ils la virent. Jeune, belle, souriante, heureuse.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? les interrogea le baron. D'ailleurs, c'est amusant parce que tu lui ressembles un peu Hinata !

La jeune fille attrapa une photo d'une Sakura en robe de princesse, un tournesol dans la main droite.

- Vous avez raison, elle est magnifique. Pas vrai Kyo ?

Il lui lança un regard noir et lui arracha la photo des mains, avant de chuchoter :

- Tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette cave Hinata.

- C'est vrai. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé y trouver un fantôme.

Les autres, déroutés par la réaction étrange des jeunes Ootori, ne savaient pas trop comment agir. Ce fut alors qu'Hani eut une idée, une très mauvaise idée. Il attrapa une coupure de presse et l'agita sous le nez de Kyoka et Hinata.

- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Regardez comme elle est belle !!! Pourquoi vous ne venez pas regarder avec nous les autres photos ? Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un de si heureux !

- Ferme-la Hani.

L'expression de Kyoka avait totalement changée et des flammes de colère dansaient dans ses yeux. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état.

- Brûlez moi toutes ces feuilles jusqu'à la dernière. Je ne veux pas voir ces choses.

Il quitta la pièce et Hinata baissa les yeux.

- Excusez le. S'il vous plaît.

- Pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi ? interrogea Tamaki.

- Cette femme, Sakura, c'est notre mère.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Tamaki.

- Mais pourquoi est-il si en colère ? En général, on est heureux quand quelqu'un complimente sa mère, remarqua Kaoru.

Hinata s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre dans la tempête de neige.

- C'est vrai ça, surtout qu'elle a un très beau sourire !! continua Hani.

- Oui… Mais elle ne sourira jamais plus. Notre mère est morte peu de temps avant notre onzième anniversaire. Dans un mois, ça fera 7 ans qu'elle n'est plus là.

Silence gêné.

- Dans un mois, ça fera sept ans qu'elle s'est suicidée…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** Kyoka et Tamaki, petit moment romantique/ Kaoru et Hinata, le rapprochement …

_Pourquoi Sakura Ootori s'est elle suicidée ?_

_Pourquoi Kyoka semble t-il en vouloir à sa mère ?_

_Quelle a été la vie des Ootori ces dernières années ?_

_Kaoru et Hinata, un futur couple ?_

_Kyoka et Tamaki, ensemble pour combien de temps ?_

……………………


	6. Séjour à la montagne 4

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique._ Flash back entre **«** _italique _**»**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Oui, dans un mois, cela fera sept ans que notre mère s'est suicidée.

- Désolé… bégayèrent les autres.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner. Vous devriez aller préparer vos bagages. Nous partons dans trois heures.

Ils hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans leur chambre, laissant Hinata avec ses pensées.

**« **_Huit ans auparavant, résidence principale des Ootori._

- _Kyo ! Kyo !_

_Le jeune garçon leva les yeux de son livre._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as Hinata ?_

_Elle fixa son jumeau et tortilla entre ses doigts le ruban rose qu'elle portait dans les cheveux. Elle se mit alors à pleurer._

- _Hinata ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Père t'a fait quelque chose ?_

- _Non…_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il essayait de la consoler. Comme à chaque fois._

- _Maman pleure encore à cause de nous Kyo…_

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

- _C'est à cause d'hier. Quand père a su qu'elle nous avait fait visité les quartiers populaires de la ville et fait goûter les spécialités de là-bas, il s'est mis en colère. Maintenant, maman est dans sa chambre et elle est triste. Encore. C'est toujours de notre faute. _

- _Non Hinata, c'est faux. Maman n'a rien fait de mal._

- _C'est la faute de père alors si elle pleure ?_

- _Oui._

_La petite fille se détacha de son frère et prit un air grave._

- _Tu sais quoi Kyoka ? Notre père, je le déteste._

- _Moi aussi petite sœur, moi aussi._ **»**

Hinata soupira. A cette époque-là, elle éprouvait déjà de la haine envers son père. A cette époque-là, Kyoka et elle savaient déjà que leur mère souffrait à cause de lui. Mais à cette époque-là, ils ne se doutaient pas de l'évènement funeste qui surviendrait un an plus tard.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Kyoka.

On frappa à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi Kyoka.

- Entre Tamaki.

Le blond se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il observa un moment son vis-à-vis qui était assis sur le rebord du lit.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ta sœur nous a brièvement expliqué la situation.

Il s'assit à côté de l'empereur du mal.

- Je m'excuse sincèrement Kyoka. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ni moi, ni les autres d'ailleurs.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Tamaki. Personne ne pouvait deviner une chose pareille.

- Effectivement. Toutefois, si jamais tu …

- Non Tamaki, je n'en parlerais pas. C'est inutile. Tout ça s'est passé il y a plusieurs années et j'ai déjà oublié.

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas aborder le sujet. Toutefois, ne prétend pas avoir oublié, car je suis persuadé que c'est faux. Tout à l'heure, tes yeux reflétaient la colère, mais aussi la tristesse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Le jeune Ootori haussa les épaules.

- Ca n'a aucune importance de toute façon. Vraiment aucune. Vivre dans le passé ne sert à rien. Je préfère me concentrer sur l'avenir. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Probablement… Toutefois…

Kyoka tourna alors la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui en profita pour l'embrasser.

- Toutefois, notre avenir dépend de notre passé.

- J'essaierais de m'en souvenir. C'est promis. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais songer à des choses plus terre à terre.

L'empereur du mal déposa à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres de Tamaki. Baiser qui se voulut un peu plus passionné que la veille, sans pour autant mener plus loin. Ils avaient le temps après tout. Enfin peut-être pas tant que ça …

Oooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, dans le salon.

Kaoru, ayant demandé à une domestique de faire sa valise, redescendit dans le salon afin de parler à Hinata.

Il trouva la jeune fille assise sur un magnifique canapé victorien, l'air ailleurs.

- Hinata ? Tout va bien ?

- Kaoru ! Assied toi, je t'en prie.

- Merci. Dis-moi, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ?

- D'accord. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'imaginais pas que Kyoka cachait une telle chose.

- Tu sais Kaoru, la vie dans la résidence des Ootori n'est pas un conte de fée.

- Ah… Dis-moi Hinata, tu me pardonnes d'avoir été indélicat ?

- Volontiers. Et si tu m'embrassais pour te faire pardonner ?

- D'acc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la jeune fille s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres. Une Ootori obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, toujours…

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment, dans un couloir.

Haruhi et Hikaru marchaient côte à côte sans un mot, quand le jeune Hitachiin saisit tendrement la main de sa petite amie.

- Je peux te poser une question Haruhi ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Toi, qui as également perdu ta mère, est-ce que u comprends pourquoi Kyoka s'est mis ainsi en colère ?

- Je pense que oui. Ma mère était malade et elle n'a pas pu être guérie. Bien qu'au début j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait abandonnée, j'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas choisi de mourir, elle n'avait jamais souhaité nous quitter. Pour la mère de Kyoka et Hinata, c'est différent. Elle s'est suicidée. Et je crois que pour cette raison Kyoka en veut terriblement à sa mère. Il la déteste peut-être aussi.

- Tu as probablement raison. Je crois que si Kaoru se suicidait, je lui en voudrais à mort de me laisser.

Haruhi sourit tristement et Hikaru la serra contre lui.

- Tu sais Haruhi, quand j'ai annoncé à mon frère que je sortais avec toi j'avais peur. Peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. L'idée de le perdre m'effraie toujours autant et…

- Ne sois pas stupide Hikaru. Même si vos vies changent, vous serez jumeaux pour toujours. Vous serez toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

- Oui. Merci Haruhi. Heureusement que tu es là.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle aussi, il avait peur de la perdre et il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

Oooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, dans un autre couloir.

- Tamaki ! Attends-moi !

Le blond se retourna, pas certain d'avoir reconnu la voix qui l'appelait.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'aimerais te dire un mot à propos de mon frère.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais que tu sauves Kyoka pour moi.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tamaki… Je suis sa jumelle et je connais tous ses sentiments et je devine ses pensées. Malgré tout, il refuse de m'écouter. Depuis la mort de maman, je ne parviens plus à l'aider.

- Hinata… Kyoka, bien que gentil, est quelqu'un de froid, de calculateur et totalement inexpressif sur ses sentiments. Que veux-tu que je fasse contre ça ?

- Ecoute, je sais que tu aimes mon frère et que c'est réciproque. Alors pourquoi ne parviendrais-tu pas à ce qu'il redevienne comme avant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je rêve, ne serait-ce qu'une journée, de revoir mon vrai frère, celui que Kyoka était autrefois. Et je suis persuadé que toi, tu arriveras à faire ressortir ce côté de lui qu'il a enfouit depuis toutes ses années. Essaie, je t'en prie.

- Très bien.

- Merci.

Ooooooooooooo

Dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramenait en ville, personne ne prononça un mot pendant tout le trajet, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Aucun d'eux n'imaginait encore la terrible affaire à laquelle ils allaient être confronté ni que se serait l'occasion pour les démons de Kyoka de revenir le hanter. Qui a prétendu que la vie des riches était rose et exemplaire ?

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :** quand une jeune fille de seconde D demande de l'aide au cercle d'hôte …


	7. Les fantômes du passé

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 **: A partir de ce chapitre je corrige une faute et notre empereur du mal retrouvera son vrai prénom qui est « Kyoya ».

Sinon, désolé pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas trop le temps pour taper les chapitres !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un séjour à la montagne plus que riche en rebondissements, les membres du cercle d'hôtes n'aspiraient qu'à retrouver leur quotidien. Un magnifique soleil illuminait l'académie Ouran, Tamaki saluait ses « princesses », Kyoya prenait des notes, les jumeaux s'amusaient avec Haruhi et Hani mangeait des gâteaux sous l'œil protecteur de Mori. Tout paraissait normal en ce premier jour de retour des vacances, et pourtant…

Ooooooooooo

La veille au soir, dans une maison d'aristocrates.

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années observait l'hématome apparut sur sa joue droite et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux déjà rougis. C'était la première fois que son père s'en prenait à elle. La première fois. Toutefois, elle avait eu réellement peur, ce genre de peur qui vous envahit et qui vous rend fébrile et frissonnant. Parler ou se taire ? Tel était son dilemme. D'un côté, elle craignait pour sa mère et pour son frère, mais de l'autre, elle se sentait coupable de garder un tel secret.

Son père était un homme riche et respectable, sévère mais gentil la plupart du temps. Toutefois, il arrivait que sous des excès de colère il devienne violent. Bien sûr, c'était rare, mais cela n'excusait rien. Pas pour cette jeune fille en tout cas.

Scrutant son pot de fond de teint, elle réfléchit un moment, avant qu'une pensée ne s'impose à son esprit : le cercle d'hôte de son lycée.

Ooooooooooooo

Lundi après-midi, avant l'ouverture du cercle d'hôte.

On frappa à la porte de la salle de musique numéro trois et Haruhi alla ouvrir. Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et au teint pâle.

- Le cercle n'est pas encore ouvert.

- Je sais et je m'excuse de venir vous ennuyer, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, que Tamaki passa en mode « chevalier servant » et invita la charmante demoiselle à entrer.

- Qui es-tu jolie princesse ?

- Kana Minagawo, en seconde D.

- Tiens, elle est dans la classe de Bossa Nova, remarqua Kaoru.

- Oui, l'histoire doit donc être louche, poursuivit son frère.

Tandis que le baron servait le thé à la nouvelle cliente, l'empereur du mal sortit un dossier du néant.

- Famille Minagawo. Deux enfants : l'aîné et futur héritier Keitarô, et la cadette Kana. Le chef de famille a bâti sa fortune sur l'import- export de meubles traditionnels. Il est réputé pour être un homme généreux et un excellent homme d'affaire.

- En effet, acquiesa la jeune fille. Cependant…

Des frissons parcoururent son corps mince et elle serra sa main droite sur le bord du canapé en velours.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Tamaki.

- Oui… Enfin pas tout à fait… Je suis consciente que je ne devrais en parler à personne, mais je suis incapable de me taire plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de raconter ce qu'il se passe chez moi…

Elle fondit alors en larmes, sous le regard médusé des membres du cercle. D'un commun accord, ils accrochèrent un mot d'excuse sur la porte de la salle et fermèrent à clé afin d'avoir la paix et d'apporter la tranquillité d'esprit à la jeune fille.

- Tu veux mon lapinou pour te consoler ? lui proposa un Hani souriant.

- Non merci, c'est gentil de votre part.

- N'aies pas peur, tu peux nous raconter ce qui pèse sur ton cœur de jeune demoiselle, enchaîna le baron.

- Je…

Kana essaya ses yeux.

- Comme vous l'avez si bien mentionné, mon père est un homme extrêmement généreux et très respectable. Il nous offrent souvent des cadeaux et est rempli de bonnes intentions. Toutefois, il arrive qu'il se mette en colère. Vraiment très en colère, et alors…

Elle respira profondément afin de se donner la force de continuer.

- Il arrive parfois qu'il lève la main sur mon frère ou moi, ou encore sur ma mère si elle décide de s'interposer. Ce fait est rare et ce n'est qu'une claque, mais… mais je ne trouve pas cette attitude normale pour autant.

Un long silence s'en suivit où chacun cherchait les mots justes à adresser à la jeune fille. Ce fut Tamaki qui reprit la parole en premier.

- Mademoiselle Minagawo, qu'est-on en mesure de faire pour te venir en aide ?

- Rien… Vous m'avez écouté, c'est déjà merveilleux.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as besoin d'aide et tu as frappé à notre porte. Nous devons t'aider.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? l'interrogea Kaoru.

- Par le dialogue. Il est possible que son père ne se rende pas compte qu'il fait souffrir ceux qu'il aime. C'est un homme gentil et respectable, ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

- C'est un peu dangereux de s'immicer dans la vie des gens, non ? demanda Haruhi.

- Non, si le tout se déroule dans la plus grande des diplomaties. Alors les hôtes, vous êtes prêts à m'aider pour rendre le bonheur à cette jeune fille ?

- Oui, chef !!

Fujioka se contenta d'hocher la tête et Kyoka ne réagit pas. Son regard s'était perdu par delà la fenêtre et son esprit semblait à des kilomètres de la salle de musique numéro trois. Le baron se planta alors devant son ami et agita les mains sous son nez.

- Kyoya !!! Kyoya !!!!

- Humm, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Es-tu, toi aussi d'accord pour l'aider ?

- Oui, même si cela me paraît totalement inutile. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'ai des choses à régler. Tamaki, tiens moi au courant en ce qui concerne ce « travail ».

Le maître de l'ombre quitta alors les lieux, sans un mot de plus.

- Il est bizarre, non ? remarqua Hikaru.

- Tout à fait, approuva son frère.

Et aucun des hôtes ne connaissait encore, la raison profonde de cette attitude.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, dans une salle vide.

Le jeune Ootori sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Oui ?

- Hinata, c'est moi.

- Kyo !!! Que me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone, une heure à peine avant notre retour à la maison ?

- Aujourd'hui, une jeune fille de seconde est venue nous demander notre aide. Quand son père a des excès de colère, il arrive qu'il la frappe, elle et son frère. Sa mère aussi parfois. Tamaki a décidé de l'aider.

- Je vois.

- Hinata…

- Kyoya, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, c'est bien trop risqué. Améliorer la vie de cette fille, n'effacera pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez nous.

- Je le sais bien Hinata, et ce n'est absolument pas…

- Ne mens pas. Je te connais mieux que personne. Fais moi plaisir et reste en dehors de cette histoire. S'il te plaît.

- J'y réfléchirais.

Ooooooooooo

De retour dans la salle de musique.

- Mademoiselle Minagawo, Mori et Hani vont te raccompagner. Reviens ici mercredi et nous te ferons part de nos idées.

- Merci Suo sempaï.

- Je t'en prie.

- Moi aussi je pars, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata, avoua Kaoru.

- Et Haruhi et moi allons au cinéma, ajouta Hikaru. (1)

- Très bien. Bonne soirée.

Une fois seul, Tamaki s'installa sur le canapé et scruta le plafond. Comment un père pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Que fais-tu encore là ?

- Kyoya ? Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi.

- Non, pas encore.

Il s'assit à côté du blond et lui prit la main.

- Tamaki…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne participerais pas à cette « mission » d'aide. Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Tamaki baissa alors les yeux, blessé, faisant soupirer l'empereur du mal.

- Tamaki…

- C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu connais tout sur le passé des autres et tu ne dévoiles rien sur le tien. Ce n'est pas très équitable. Surtout envers moi.

- Je n'ai pas que de bons souvenirs…

- Et tu crois que peut-être mon passé est reluisant ? Dans l'absolu, je ne suis que le fils de la maîtresse de mon père !!

- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi.

- Kyoya… Pourquoi refuses-tu de te confier, ne serais-ce qu'à une seule personne ?

- …

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je t'en prie, raconte-moi.

Kyoya ferma les yeux et réfléchit comment commencer la narration de cette histoire.

Ooooooooooo

A peu près au même moment, dans un parc.

Hinata et Kaoru s'étaient isolés sur un banc un peu à l'écart.

- Dis-moi Kaoru, tu crois que les autres m'en voudront d'avoir demandé à mon frère de ne pas se mêler de l'histoire de cette fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son nouveau petit ami et soupira.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire qui n'est pas un conte de fée.

Oooooooooooo

Afin d'encourager son « ami », Tamaki déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

- Après mon récit, tu sauras pratiquement tout ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir sur la famille Ootori sans jamais avoir osé le demander.

- Tant mieux, ça me permettra de mieux te connaître.

- Comme toi et les autres avez pu le remarquer quand nous étions à la montagne, ma mère était mannequin, une mannequin célèbre et réputée, mais il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi. Sakura Nagaki, de son vrai nom, était née dans un milieu plus que modeste. Son père, médecin de campagne et sa mère, caissière dans un grand magasin, l'avaient éduquée simplement mais avec amour.

- Ta mère était…

- Oui, ma mère était une prolétaire. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Toutefois, comme elle était d'une intelligence remarquable, elle a obtenu une bourse pour poursuivre ses études dans un lycée prestigieux. Malgré tout, elle décida de trouver un travail dans le mannequinat afin de réduire les frais de se parents au maximum. Elle y parvint et arriva rapidement au sommet de la popularité. En parallèle, elle entra dans une grande école de commerce. Ce fut là-bas qu'elle rencontra mon père pour la première fois. Etant l'aîné des deux enfants Ootori, mon père devait trouver une épouse rapidement. Or ses parents avaient entendu parler de la jolie et brillante Sakura. Le chef de la famille de l'époque rendit visite à la jeune étudiante chez ses parents. Il leur expliqua qu'elle avait été choisie pour devenir la femme d'un milliardaire à peine d'un an son aîné. Et contre toute attente, elle accepta assez facilement. Ils se marièrent peu après et obtinrent leurs diplômes.

- On dirait un conte de fée moderne.

- Pas pour longtemps. Peu après leur union, mon père obligea ma mère à quitter le monde de la mode, trouvant ça « indigne des Ootori ». Elle n'eut pas non plus le loisir de trouver un emploi, car elle fut contrainte de devenir la secrétaire de son nouveau mari. Naquit ensuite mes deux frères et Fuyumi, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon père. Il allait ainsi pouvoir éduquer deux héritiers ainsi qu'élever sa fille à être une bonne épouse. Tout était parfait, mis à part pour ma mère qui se voyait n'avoir aucun droit sur ses trois enfants, se contentant de les regarder grandir sans pouvoir intervenir. Cependant, un évènement inattendu survint quelques années après : la naissance de deux jumeaux. Mon père, n'ayant pas besoin de nous dans ses projets d'avenir, permit à notre mère de nous élever, du moment qu'elle respectait certaines règles.

Il stoppa un instant son récit, avant de poursuivre.

- Malgré toutes ces contraintes, mon père était relativement gentil avec ma mère et lui offrait souvent des cadeaux. La situation s'est dégradée quand elle a commencé à prendre trop de liberté dans notre éducation. Mon père n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'elle nous amène a des fêtes pour prolétaires ou qu'elle fasse preuve d'une certaine « imagination »… Et un jour, il l'a frappée. On n'était encore très jeune à ce moment là, mais cette image est restée. Par la suite, plus nous grandissions, plus la moindre de nos erreurs retombaient sur notre mère. C'était elle qui nous élevait après tout. A cause de ça, elle pleurait souvent. Un peu trop même. Ce n'est que vers l'âge de dix ans que nous avons compris la triste réalité : notre mère faisait tout son possible pour nous préserver de la coupe de notre père et les rares claques qui auraient dû nous être destinées, elle les prenait à notre place. Et puis…

Il tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre, ne tenant pas à croiser le regard de Tamaki.

- Et puis peu avant notre onzième anniversaire, elle s'est donnée la mort. La vie devait être devenue insupportable pour elle. Depuis ce jour, je me suis plié à la lettre aux ordres et aux choix de mon père, afin qu'il me voit comme un futur héritier, mais surtout pour protéger Hinata. Ma sœur a à peu près le même caractère que notre mère, et a parfois tendance à ne pas obéir à notre père. Afin d'éviter qu'elle se fasse frapper, je joue au médiateur et vise la perfection. Grâce à ça, les deux seules claques que mon père n'avait pas consenti à abandonner, je les ai prises à sa place.

- Kyoya, je…

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Tu voulais savoir, et maintenant tu sais. Il est inutile de s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Comme tu veux.

Le brun se tourna vers son vis-à-vis et esquissa un mince sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance Kyoya.

Celui-ci s'approcha un peu plus de Tamaki et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Malgré tout, je suis encore un conseil que ma mère m'a donné un jour : profite pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Que ???

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Kyoya embrassa avec envie le blond, tout en cherchant à défaire sa cravate.

- Kyoya ????

- Après une telle conversation, j'ai plus qu'envie de penser à des choses beaucoup plus joyeuses et matérielles.

- Je, je vois…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**(1)**** Prochain chapitre **: enfin une partie digne de ce nom sur Hikaru et Haruhi !!!! J'aurais mis le temps, je sais, mais bon… Nous verrons donc leur sortie au cinéma et la maladroite déclaration d'Hikaru/ en parallèle, les choses devraient se concrétiser entre Tamaki et Kyoya… (léger, léger lemon étant donné le rating).


	8. Je t'aime

**Note : **merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ou qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique._

Et voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous (peut-être pas en fait, mais ça fait rien) : un léger (désolé) lemon entre Kyoya et Tamaki !!! Ca ne sera pas très détaillé, juste ce qu'il faut… pour ne pas passer d'un rating T à M. Bref, j'espère tout de même que ce léger lemon vous plaira !! Et puis bien sûr la sortie de Hikaru et Haruhi au cinéma !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enivré par un étrange sentiment de liberté, Kyoya parvint à défaire la cravate de Tamaki avant d'inviter celui-ci à s'allonger complètement sur le canapé. Un peu perdu par l'attitude inhabituelle de son vis-à-vis, le blond ne réagit pas et laissa l'empereur du mal s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

- Kyoya…

- J'ai fermé la porte à clé, ne t'en fait donc pas.

- Mais…

Le jeune Suo n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, car réduit au silence par un baiser emplit de désir. Il sentit alors deux mains aventureuses et froides déboutonner le haut de son uniforme avant de se poser sur sa peau découverte. A ce contact, Tamaki ne put réprimer un frisson et Kyoya sourit. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait agir comme bon lui semblait et non pas comme son père le voulait.

Ooooooooooooo

A peu près au même moment, devant un cinéma du centre ville.

Hikaru et Haruhi, main dans la main, semblaient en proie à une intense réflexion. Après plusieurs minutes de silence où chacun observa avec attention le programme, le jeune Hitachiin posa la question existentielle qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Haruhi, tu veux voir quel film ?

- Peu importe, du moment que c'est intéressant.

- Ah, d'accord.

Hikaru regarda alors avec attention la jeune fille et trouva qu'elle était encore plus mignonne que d'habitude avec sa jupe en jean et son T-shirt rose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu trouves mes habits étranges ? C'est mon père qui les a choisit. Il m'a dit que c'était le minimum à porter pour un rendez-vous.

- Il a raison.

- Hein ?

- Non, non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es très mignonne avec ces vêtements.

- Merci.

Elle lui adressa alors un sourire emplit de candeur naturelle, auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Gêné, il la tira vers la caisse.

- Deux places pour le film que vous voulez !

Le vendeur haussa les épaules et tendit deux tickets à Hikaru.

- On va voir quoi finalement ?

- Le voyage de Chihiro (1).

- D'accord. Il paraît que c'est bien.

Hikaru hocha vaguement la tête en entraîna Haruhi à l'intérieur.

- Je vais acheter des pop-corn. Tu en voudras Hikaru ?

- Non ! Non !! C'est moi qui paie ! C'est moi qui paie !!

La jeune prolétaire soupira. Toujours aussi délicat ce garçon.

- Je ne suis pas pauvre à ce point. Puis de toute façon les distributeurs ne prennent que des pièces et je suppose que tu n'as qu'une carte de crédit.

- …

- Va donc nous prendre une place. J'arrive.

- Comme tu veux.

Décidément, il n'était pas très doué. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à la rendre heureuse et à ne pas la blesser en gaffant ? Il devrait peut-être lui dire « je t'aime »…

Oooooooooooo

De retour dans la salle de musique numéro trois.

Kyoya commença alors à poser ses lèvres dans le cou de son futur amant, où il déposa une multitude de baisers papillons, avant de laisser une marque de son passage. Il descendit encore un peu, pour atteindre le torse désormais découvert. Il goûta alors lentement à ce corps dont il avait tant envie, quand Tamaki sortit de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé les baisers de son ami.

- Kyoya, arrête.

Le jeune Ootori se redressa, tout en restant à califourchon sur sa proie.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Non. Enfin si. Mais…

Le brun se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, et murmura à son oreille :

- Pourquoi résistes-tu, si toi aussi tu en as envie ?

- Je… Parce que si nous devenons proche à ce point, ça sera plus difficile le jour où nous devrons nous séparer.

- Je sais Tamaki. Mais est-ce une raison pour ne pas profiter de l'instant présent ?

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça.

- C'est vrai. Alors ? Que fait-on ?

- On continue. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien que nous soyons à égalité.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le blond déboutonna la chemise de l'empereur du mal.

- Maintenant tu peux continuer.

- A vos ordres, « the king ».

Kyoka poursuivit alors sa série de caresses, frissonnant à son tour quand il sentit les mains de Tamaki se poser sur lui. Peu à peu, le brun fut envahit par une douce chaleur, et décida de s'attaquer au bas de l'uniforme de son ami. Il en déboutonna agilement les boutons, avant de faire glisser ce pantalon et le sien sur le sol de la salle de musique. Désormais, seul le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements dissimulait avec peine leur désir grandissant. Remarquant cela, le jeune Ootori s'amusa à appuyer son bassin contre celui de son futur amant, qui ne put réprimer un gémissement.

- Kyoya… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Ne me fait pas languir ainsi, pitié…

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

- Tu portes bien ton nom d'empereur du mal.

- Je sais.

Et comme pour conforter les paroles du blond, Kyoya réitéra son expérience précédente, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de son ami:

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

- Bien sûr.

Leur dernière barrière vestimentaire fut rapidement enlevée et rejoignit ses congénères sur le sol. Le brun s'appliqua alors à s'occuper convenablement de l'intimité de son nouvel amant, celui-ci gémissant sous l'effet de ces sensations agréables et inconnues. Et quand Kyoya se décida à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond, celui-ci en profita pour prodiguer quelques intimes caresses à l'empereur du mal. Les deux jeunes hommes explorèrent alors le corps de l'autre, pour savourer cet instant qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. Le jeune Ootori chuchota alors quelques mots à l'oreille du king, et celui-ci sourit. Et d'un commun accord, leurs corps s'unirent pour la première fois, la grimace de douleur de Tamaki, rapidement remplacée par une expression d'un intense bonheur.

Ooooooooooo

Après avoir acheté deux sachets de pop-corn, Haruhi rejoignit Hikaru dans la salle obscure. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il lui prit instantanément la main.

- Haruhi…

- Oui ? Tu veux commencer à manger les pop-corn ?

Elle attrapa un sachet grâce à sa main libre et le tendit à son petit ami.

- Merci… mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas te vexer…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je sais. De toute façon, je suis habituée à ton indélicatesse et à celle des autres membres du cercle. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- _Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'on est tous des mufles ?_ (2)

- Ca y est, le film commence.

Alors que Fujioka semblait absorbée par l'histoire de cette fille dont les parents ont été transformés en cochons, le jeune Hitachiin scrutait l'écran d'un œil plus que distrait. C'était décidé : à la fin de la séance, il lui prononcerait les mots magiques.

Ooooooooooo

Tendrement enlacés et un drap recouvrant leur nudité (3), les deux amants écoutaient le silence ambiant. Tamaki, la tête posée sur le torse de Kyoya, avait les yeux fermés. Kyoya, quant à lui, caressait distraitement les cheveux blonds du king.

- Il faudra faire changer ce canapé, proposa le brun. Ce ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis des clientes.

- De fait.

- Nous sommes fous Tamaki…

- Je sais, je sais.

- Si nos pères venaient à l'apprendre, ils…

- Ne t'en fais pas Kyoya. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement. Personne ne le saura jamais…

- Je t'aime Kyoya.

L'empereur du mal se figea.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses Tamaki.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, car moi je n'arriverais jamais à te le dire, malgré le fait que je le pense.

- Ca ne fait rien. Je le dirais pour deux.

- Dans ce cas…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser. L'héritier des Suo et le troisième fils des Ootori… Ils avaient commis le péché originel et avaient enfreints les bonnes mœurs des aristocrates. Ils ne pourraient demeurer ensemble, sous peine de se voir déshérités, humiliés et punis. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble et ils le savaient. Ils le savaient et pourtant…

Oooooooooooo

A peine le film eut-il prit fin, qu'Haruhi se leva, mais elle fut retenue par Hikaru.

- Tu ne veux pas partir ?

- Si, si. En fait, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me l'annoncer, à chaque fois que tu veux me parler.

Le jeune Hitachiin commença à rougir.

- C'est que…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Haruhi !!

Et avant même qu'Haruhi puisse répondre, il s'enfuit du cinéma, les joues rouges, laissant la jeune prolétaire totalement médusée.

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfuit ? Ca m'a fait plaisir qu'il me dise ça. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux riches._

Elle haussa les épaules et décida de régler ceci dès maintenant, en se rendant au manoir Hitachiin.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **La suite de ce chapitre. Retour sur l'affaire de la jeune Kana Minagawo. Kyoya et Hinata sur la tombe de leur mère.

(1) J'adore ce dessin animé, mais ça fait deux ou trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

(2) Des mufles ? Non … Juste des enfants de milliardaires qui ne font pas attention à la portée de leurs paroles. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on vous aime !!

(3) Allez savoir où ils ont pu trouver un drap dans une salle de musique…


	9. Pardonnemoi

**Note :** mirki pour (la) les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manoir Hitachiin, dans la soirée.

Près d'une heure de marche plus tard, Haruhi parvint enfin aux immenses grilles du manoir Hitachiin. Elle sonna et une domestique apparut dont ne sais où.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous désirez ?

- Bonjour, je suis Haruhi Fujioka. Je souhaiterais parler à Hikaru s'il vous plaît.

- Mademoiselle Fujioka ? Bien sûr, entrez donc !!

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et la jeune prolétaire suivit la servante jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des jumeaux.

- Hikaru ! Hikaru !

- Laisse moi tranquille Kaoru.

- Haruhi vient d'arriver.

- …

Il se cacha alors un peu plus sous sa couette.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Hikaru.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant !!

- Vraiment ?

- Kaoru… si tu savais comme j'ai honte…

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Tu as enfin réussi à lui avouer tes sentiments. Je dirais même que c'est une bonne chose.

Tandis qu'Hikaru ne daigna pas répondre à son frère, Haruhi entra dans la chambre.

- Bonsoir Kaoru. Où est ton frère ?

- Il se cache sous ses draps. Je vous laisse, Hinata m'attend dans le salon, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait.

Alors que Kaoru s'éclipsa, la jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Hikaru, pourquoi tu t'es enfui tout à l'heure ?

- J'étais gêné, c'est tout.

- Tu voudrais bien sortir de là-dessous que je puisse te voir quand je te parle ?

- Oui…

Le jeune garçon daigna alors se montrer et ses joues avaient conservé une jolie teinte rosée. Toutefois, il n'osa pas soutenir le regard de sa petite amie.

- Hikaru, tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a fait plaisir. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Il lui sourit et la serra contre lui.

- Merci Haruhi. Merci pour tout.

La jeune prolétaire pensa alors qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elle reste un petit moment dans les bras d'Hikaru.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.

- Kaoru ? Comment va ton frère ?

- Ca va, il est juste un peu stupide parfois. Tu pars Hinata ?

- Oui, Kyoya m'a bipée et je crois qu'il veut que je revienne à la maison le plus vite possible.

- Ne le fais pas attendre alors…

- Dis-moi Kaoru, ça te dirait de passer le premier week-end des vacances avec moi ? Je sais que ce n'est que dans une semaine, mais…

- Avec plaisir !!

- Parfait… _Vraiment parfait. Très cher Kaoru, je peux te promettre que tu n'oublieras pas ce futur week-end de si tôt et que je te ferais goûter au péché._

Après avoir rapidement embrassé le jeune Hitachiin, la jeune fille quitta les lieux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, résidence Ootori.

Kyoya, assis sur le lit de sa sœur, fixait la porte avec insistance. Alors que le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main droite risquait de se briser à tout instant, Hinata entra dans la pièce, l'air joyeuse.

- Tu en as mis du temps.

- J'étais chez Kaoru et je n'ai pas le don de me téléporter.

- Certes.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de son double et sauva le stylo d'une mort certaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kyo ?

- Rien.

- Ne mens pas. Tu as les yeux qui brillent et …

Elle défit avec adresse le col de la chemise de son frère.

- Et tu as une très jolie marque dans le cou.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire et j'ai agi de façon stupide et irréfléchie.

- Je pense que Tamaki serait triste de t'entendre, même si je suis persuadée qu'au fond de toi tu ne regrettes pas.

- Probablement. Toutefois, cette relation nous conduit inexorablement vers une impasse.

- Mais elle vaut tout de même la peine d'être vécue, non ?

- Oui. Sans doute.

Kyoya ôta ses lunettes et soupira. Hinata posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Kyo, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que père apprenne la situation.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. J'en suis sûre. Kyo, vendredi, est-ce que tu m'accompagneras sur la tombe de maman ?

- Non.

- Kyo, je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'y accompagnes. Toi aussi tu dois lui pardonner.

- J'y réfléchirais.

Les deux jumeaux s'endormirent alors l'un à côté de l'autre, comme avant, sur la couette en soie rose.

Ooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, maison de Kana Minagawo.

Tamaki, bien décidé à venir en aide à la jeune Kana, préféra se rendre seul chez elle, afin de ne pas gêner les autres membres du cercle. A vrai dire, il avait prit cette décision après que Kyoya lui ait raconté son triste passé. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir souffrir d'avantage.

Il sonna et un domestique relativement âgé vers lui ouvrir.

- Vous désirez ?

- Bonjour monsieur. Je me nomme Tamaki Suo et je suis un ami de mademoiselle Minagawo.

- Mais je vous en prie, entrez.

Le vieillard le conduisit dans la demeure familiale, après avoir traversé un modeste jardin au style traditionnel.

Faisant patienter le blond dans le grand hall d'entrée, il alla chercher la jeune fille, qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, l'air surprise.

- Monsieur Tamaki ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu discuter avec ton père.

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute.

- Ne t'en fais pas mademoiselle Minagawo, je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

- Merci… Je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, dans un cimetière.

Deux jeunes gens se tenant la main pénétrèrent dans l'antre des défunts. La jeune fille portait une robe noire et avait attaché ses cheveux avec des rubans assortis. Son jumeau, quant à lui, était vêtu d'un pantalon couleur de geai et d'une chemise blanche. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin qui les mena à la tombe qu'ils cherchaient.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Hinata s'agenouilla et posa un bouquet de rose devant la stèle marbrée, avant de se relever.

- Bonjour maman. Tu as vu qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui ?

Elle désigna son frère du doigt.

- Je suis sûre que tu es heureuse de le voir !!

- Arrête Hinata, tu as l'air ridicule. Maman ne peut pas t'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

- Peut-être, mais… J'aime penser qu'elle nous regarde et qu'elle veille sur nous, de là où elle est.

- C'est stupide.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond de ton cœur tu as toujours l'impression qu'elle nous a abandonnés ? Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu lui en veux terriblement et tu refuses de l'avouer ?

- …

- Pourquoi Kyo ? Dis moi pourquoi tu as toujours évité ce cimetière ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas le fait qu'elle te manque ? Dis le moi !

- Arrête !!

Le jeune Ootori avait donné un coup de poing dans l'arbre qui lui faisait face.

- Arrête Hinata…

Il ferma ses paupières et revit le sourire de sa mère. Il sentit des larmes naître dans ses yeux, qu'il rouvrit immédiatement.

- Kyo… Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, dis-lui ta colère…

Il posa une main sur la stèle glacée et la fixa pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait un signe dans les inscriptions qui y étaient gravées.

- Quand elle était vivante, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial. Toi et moi, nous n'étions pas que de simples instruments pour notre père, car elle donnait un sens à notre existence. Elle nous aimait, elle nous gâtait et elle se battait pour nous et pour notre futur. Elle souhaitait que notre vie soit belle, plus belle que celle de ses trois autres enfants pour qui elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était magnifique et nous souriait sans arrêt. Elle… Nous avions besoin d'elle et elle est partie… En ce temps là, je la pensais invincible, mais elle n'a pas été assez forte pour supporter sa vie difficile. A cause de lui, elle a peu à peu perdu le sourire. A cause de lui, elle s'est suicidée. A cause de lui, elle nous a abandonnés…

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol légèrement humide de la dernière pluie.

- Hinata… Moi aussi, je hais notre père. Moi aussi, je pense souvent à notre mère. Toutefois, je me dois de me plier aux exigences de père, afin d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'avenir, et aussi pour te protéger de lui, comme le faisait maman.

Il se tut un bref instant.

- Hinata, si j'essaies d'oublier c'est surtout pour ne pas souffrir, car si père percevait de la faiblesse dans mes yeux, il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser contre nous deux. Pardonne-moi.

Hinata l'enlaça en pleurant.

- Kyo… Merci… Merci pour tout.

Alors qu'ils demeurèrent ainsi une heure durant, il ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient épiés par des personnes très spéciales.

- Ils sont vraiment mignons mes jumeaux, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui Sakura.

- Tu sais, j'aurais tant aimé les voir grandir, mais je n'en pouvais plus…

- Je le sais bien, et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, tu continues à veiller sur eux, du mieux que tu peux.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Décidément, même morte, tu es toujours une amie merveilleuse.

- Merci Sakura.

- Et toi Kotoko, comment va ta fille ?

- A ce que j'ai vu, ma petite Haruhi est de plus en plus heureuse, alors tout est parfait.

- J'espère qu'ils resteront tous amis pour longtemps.

- Oui, espérons.

Alors que deux anges discutaient de leurs vies perdues, deux adolescents se souvenaient sur la tombe de leur mère, deux autres se promenaient main dans la main et un dernier tentait d'aider une jeune fille.

Quel serait leur avenir ? Allez savoir…

**_A suivre…_**

**Prochain chapitre :** Tamaki joue les médiateurs, Hinata tente d'initier Kaoru au péché et le père de Kyoya veut le fiancer à une inconnue.


	10. Solutions et nouveaux problèmes

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Résidence de la famille Minagawo.

Malgré sa nervosité, Kana emmena Tamaki jusqu'au bureau de son père, situé au premier étage, au fond du couloir. Elle frappa.

- Oui ?

- Père ? Puis-je vous déranger un instant ? Tamaki Suo m'accompagne.

- Entre.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce richement décorée en tableaux de tout genre, l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année se tourna vers eux dans son fauteuil en cuir noir.

- Kana, ferme la porte je te prie.

- Oui père.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi l'héritier des Suo vient-il me rendre visite ? Bien que se soit un honneur, je dois vous avouer que je suis assez surpris.

Le blond sourit et s'assit sur la chaise que lui avait indiqué son hôte.

- Minagawo-sama, je me suis permis de venir vous rencontrer, suite à une discussion avec votre fille.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il y a quelques jours, mademoiselle Kana est venue demander de l'aide au cercle d'hôtes dont je suis le président.

L'homme se tourna vers Kana et lui ordonna de s'expliquer.

- Père… Je… Je n'en pouvais plus… Je… Je ne veux plus que vous me gifliez. Ni moi, ni mon frère.

Elle étouffa quelques sanglots.

- Père… Je suis désolée d'en avoir parlé avec des étrangers, mais je ne supportais plus de me taire.

Alors que ses larmes coulaient et qu'elle se mit à trembler, son père se leva et Tamaki s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes.

- Minagawo-sama, je me rends bien compte que ceci ne me regarde absolument pas, mais cette situation me révolte. Pourquoi portez-vous la main sur ceux que vous aimez ? Pourquoi ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de leur confier votre colère et vos peurs par des mots ? A moins que vous appréciez le fait de voir pleurer et souffrir votre enfant ?

L'homme esquissa un faible sourire, contourna  le blond et prit Kana dans ses bras.

- Vous avez raison jeune homme. Vous avez raison. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point les miens souffraient. Je m'excuse que vous ayez été mêlé à tout ceci, mais je vous remercie sincèrement. Après tout, il n'y a pas d'âge pour assumer ses erreurs et pour les réparer.

- Tout à fait.

Alors que Kana pleurait dans les bras de son père, Tamaki quitta les lieux en silence, satisfait de sa bonne action. Après avoir aidé une inconnue, pourrait-il soulager les démons de celui qu'il aimait ? Qui sait…

Ooooooooooo

Manoir Ootori.

Alors que Kyoya et Hinata déjeunaient en silence, leur père apparut dans la pièce.

- Kyoya ? Viens immédiatement dans mon bureau, je dois te parler.

- Oui père.

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment et suivit son père, sous le regard inquiet de sa jumelle.

- Kyoya, tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et il est grand temps pour toi de te fiancer.

- Oui père.

- J'ai choisi pour toi une charmante demoiselle du nom de Kaori Hichigaka, fille de l'un de mes plus importants actionnaires. Elle a dix-sept ans et étudie à Saint-Lobelia. Elle est dans la classe d'Hinata.

L'empereur du mal ne trouva rien à répondre, ne s'attendant pas à une annonce si soudaine. Et dire que la veille il avait couché avec Tamaki…

- Kyoya, tu rencontreras cette demoiselle ce week-end. D'ici là, je compte sur toi pour t'y préparer au mieux afin de lui donner la meilleure impression possible.

- Oui père.

- Tu peux disposer.

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau totalement dépité et quitta la résidence sans un mot. A peine eut-il franchit le portail le séparant de la rue, qu'il fut rattrapé par sa jumelle.

- Kyo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Père m'a choisi une fiancée. C'est une fille de ta classe du nom de Kaori Hichigaka.

Elle se tut un instant.

- Elle est toute mignonne et vraiment adorable. On dirait une petite poupée. Elle sourit tout le temps. C'est l'une des rares élèves que j'apprécie vraiment car elle ne s'intéresse pas aux autres par intérêt.

- …

- Mais je comprends parfaitement qu'elle ne puisse pas remplacer Tamaki dans ton cœur.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Bien sûr que si !!

- Non Hinata, le problème n'est pas là. Tamaki et moi savions très bien que nous ne pourrions pas rester ensemble indéfiniment et que notre relation serait courte. Je me demande simplement comment lui annoncer.

- Kyo… Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à te voiler la face ? Est-ce qu'au plus profond de toi tu n'espérais pas garder Tamaki à tes côtés… pour très longtemps ? L'amour ne se commande pas et tu ne peux lutter contre ce sentiment. Alors… As-tu réellement envie de vivre avec des regrets ?

L'empereur du mal jeta un regard étrange à sa jumelle et ne prononça pas un mot. En cet instant, parler était inutile puisque son interlocutrice lisait dans son cœur.

Ooooooooooooo

Quand Kaori Hichigaka apprit que son père souhaitait la fiancer à Kyoya Ootori, elle en fut toute heureuse. Ayant déjà eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir une ou deux fois dans des réceptions, elle avait pu constater que c'était un très beau garçon et qui plus est, d'une intelligence élevée. De plus, elle appréciait énormément Hinata Ootori, l'une de ses camarades de classes et sœur du brun.

Kaori s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin et noua ses longs cheveux châtains par deux nattes. Elle était vraiment pressée d'être samedi matin pour le rencontrer et surtout pour l'observer.

Elle se leva et s'arrêta devant son gigantesque miroir.

- Kyoya Ootori, samedi je saurais si ton cœur est libre de tout sentiment ou s'il est déjà enchaîné à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Samedi, je pourrais rêver l'espace d'un instant de devenir ta fiancée, même si cela ne se produit jamais. Samedi… J'espère que ce jour marquera l'incipit de mon avenir aux côtés d'un garçon, semble t-il, merveilleux.

Oooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard. Résidence Suo.

Après l'annonce de son père, Kyoya avait décidé de rendre visite à Tamaki. Ce fut la vieille Shima qui le reçut et qui le conduisit à la chambre du blond. Elle frappa à la porte, et une voix joviale lui répondit.

- Oui ?

- Junior, votre ami Kyoya est là.

- Kyoya ??

Le jeune Suo apparut alors, l'air totalement surpris.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse.

La gouvernante s'éclipsa et le brun entra dans la chambre de son amant et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Kyoya, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

Pour toute réponse, l'empereur du mal ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, obligeant Tamaki à s'installer à côté de lui pour obtenir plus d'informations.

- Kyoya ? Si tu es venu ici, tu dois avoir une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Samedi je vais rencontrer ma future fiancée. Mon père me l'a dit ce matin.

- Oh… Je vois…

Le blond baissa la tête et son visage afficha un air triste.

- Tamaki, tu le savais aussi bien que moi que ça arriverait, alors inutile de faire une tête pareille !

Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux bleus et il se leva.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air désolé.

- Tamaki, écoute…

- Non c'est toi qui vas m'écouter pour une fois. Bien entendu, je me rends parfaitement compte que notre relation n'a pas sa place dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Toutefois, j'ai osé espérer que tu te battrais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour que notre histoire ne meure pas. Moi, j'étais prêt à le faire.

- Tamaki, ne soit pas stupide ! Nous battre ne servirait qu'à nous faire mal voir de notre entourage et de l'aristocratie en général. Se battre pour notre histoire, reviendrait à tirer un trait sur un avenir brillant.

Blessé, le baron se retourna vivement et gifla Kyoya.

- Kyoya… Moi je t'aime sincèrement. Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. Pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de spécial et j'étais prêt à me battre pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi fais-tu toujours passer les apparences avant le reste ? A moins que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Alors montre-moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu peux m'aimer.

Le jeune Suo s'installa à califourchon sur l'empereur du mal, toujours assis sur le bord du grand lit.

- Tamaki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. A quel point tu es sincère.

Tamaki embrassa alors le brun et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Arrête Tamaki. C'est inutile à présent.

- Non. Si tu ne m'as pas menti sur tes sentiments à mon égard, prouve-le moi.

Kyoya se rappela alors des paroles de sa sœur « Tu comptes vivre toute ta vie avec des regrets ? ». Non, il ne voulait pas. L'empereur du mal sourit.

- Très bien, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime, mais pour l'instant, ferme la porte à clé.

Oooooooooooooo

Au même moment, résidence Ootori.

Hinata préparait son sac pour le week-end. Elle avait décidé d'emmener Kaoru aux sources chaudes et avait réservé toute l'auberge pour eux : hors de question qu'ils soient dérangés.

La jeune fille s'étira et réfléchit dans quelle tenue elle allumerait son petit ami. Une idée lui vint alors : pourquoi choisir une tenue, alors que les sources chaudes s'offraient à eux ?

Décidément, ces deux jours s'annonçaient très intéressants…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**un week-end mouvementé : Kaoru et Hinata aux sources chaudes et la rencontre Kaori, Kyoya et… et Tamaki.


	11. Un samedi mouvementé

**Note : **mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Résidence Ootori, samedi matin.

Quand le réveil sonna, Kyoya émit un grognement avant de se lever. Aujourd'hui il devait rencontrer sa future fiancée. Bien qu'il en ait envie comme d'aller se faire pendre, il se prépara rapidement et gagna la salle à manger afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il y trouva sa sœur plongée dans ses pensées.

- Bonjour Hinata.

- Salut !!

- Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin.

- Vii !! C'est parce que je pars dans une heure avec Kaoru. Et toi, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Amuse-toi bien et ne fais pas trop de bêtises.

La jeune fille prit un air faussement vexé.

- Moi ? Des bêtises ? Jamais!!

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Je vais prier pour que Kaori ne souhaite pas devenir ta fiancée.

- Garde tes prières pour des vœux réalisables.

Sur ces paroles, l'empereur du mal se leva et quitta la résidence.

Ooooooooooo

Résidence Suo, samedi matin.

Tamaki se frotta les yeux et scruta d'un air dépité son réveil : il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Au lieu de sombrer au pays des rêves, son esprit avait décidé de vagabonder dans les sombres pensées concernant sa relation avec Kyoya. Que se passerait-il une fois celui-ci fiancé ? Resteraient-ils amants ? Non, impossible… Alors comment se diraient-ils au revoir ?

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains et fut sortit de ses réflexions par Antoinette qui venait de sauter sur le lit de son maître adoré.

- Arrête Antoinette, tu me chatouilles !!

- Ouaf ouaf !!

- Tu pourrais m'aider et me dire quoi faire.

- Ouuuaffff !!

- Mais oui, tu as raison !! Je vais aller me promener, ça me fera du bien.

- Ouaf !

- Merci Antoinette, tu es vraiment un bon chien.

Ooooooooooo

Résidence Hitachiin, samedi matin.

- Salut Hikaru.

- Salut.

Kaoru pencha la tête devant l'air pensif de son jumeau.

- Ca ne va pas Hikaru ?

- Si si.

- Menteur.

- C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre que l'on soit séparé un week-end entier. C'est la première fois.

- C'est vrai ça.

Kaoru prit la main de son frère.

- Hikaru… Ne t'en fais pas, si tu as besoin de moi tu peux m'appeler et puis… Tu n'as qu'à organiser des sorties avec Haruhi, comme ça le temps te paraîtra moins loin. Tu sais, à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, mais je me dis que c'est un bon moyen pour nous préparer à notre vie future.

- T'as raison. Promets-moi de bien t'amuser.

- Seulement si tu me promets la même chose.

- D'accord.

- Parfait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Peu à peu ils apprenaient à vivre séparément, en se rendant bien compte que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteront liés.

Ooooooooooo

Résidence Hichigaka, un peu plus tard.

Kyoya sonna et la jeune Kaori apparut rapidement devant lui. En effet, comme lui avait prédit Hinata, cette fille était vraiment superbe et ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine que l'on exposerait sur une étagère. Toutefois… Peu importait. Il lui sourit et la salua. A dire vrai, il était passé en mode « cercle d'hôte ».

- Bonjour mademoiselle Hichigaka. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même.

- Où souhaitez-vous passer votre journée ?

- Ma requête pourra vous semblez un peu étrange, mais j'aimerais me promener dans les quartiers populaires de la ville. L'atmosphère qui s'en dégage a le don de m'apaiser.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes partis.

- Je vous remercie.

Kaori sourit intérieurement. Elle trouvait ce garçon réellement extraordinaire, mais son intuition lui dictait de rester sur ses gardes : quelque chose clochait dans son attitude et elle était bien décidée à découvrir ce que c'était.

Oooooooooooo

Sources chaudes appartenant aux Ootori, vers midi.

Après un trajet d'environ une heure dans une jaguar de la collection privée des Hitachiin, Kaoru et Hinata arrivèrent à destination. Là-bas, deux domestiques déposèrent leurs bagages dans leurs chambres et une hôtesse leur expliqua qu'ils seraient seuls, mis à part au moment où l'on viendrait leur servir les repas.

- Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

- Merci.

- A votre service mademoiselle Ootori.

A peine fut-elle partie, que la jeune fille attrapa son petit ami par la main et le tira jusqu'aux sources.

   - Tu as vu comme c'est joli ici !! Je crois qu'on va passer un super week-end.

   - Probablement.

  - Et ne t'en fais pas pour Hikaru, je suis persuadée qu'il va bien et qu'il se débrouille très bien tout seul.

   - Oui, tu as raison. Merci Hinata.

Hinata sourit. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

Ooooooooooooo

En ville, vers midi.

Alors que Kyoya et Kaori se baladaient dans un petit quartier typique, ils se cognèrent violemment contre quelqu'un au détour d'une rue.

- Excusez-nous monsieur, s'écria la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tamaki ?

- Kyoya ? Quelle surprise…

L'empereur du mal jura intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Mademoiselle Hichigaka, je vous présente Tamaki Suo, l'un de mes amis et camarade de classe.

- L'héritier Suo ? Je suis enchantée de vous connaître.

- Moi de même charmante demoiselle.

- Monsieur Kyoya, puis-je à nouveau vous demandez une faveur ?

- Bien entendu. Quelle est-elle ?

- Accepteriez-vous que votre ami mange avec nous ce midi ? Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de mieux connaître l'un de vos proches.

- Si Tamaki est d'accord, je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient.

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir.

- Merci ! Merci beaucoup !!

Alors que Kaori se réjouissait, les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard emplit de sous-entendu. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Ooooooooooo

Alors qu'Hinata rangeait ses affaires, Kaoru avait décidé d'aller essayer les sources chaudes. Il entra doucement, s'installa dans un coin et déposa sa serviette à côté de lui avant de fermer les yeux. Ce fut alors que, discrète comme un lionne entrain de chasser, qu'Hinata se faufila jusqu'à lui, sans bruit. Elle se posta devant lui et lui souffla légèrement sur le visage. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et cria de surprise.

- Hinata !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!

- A ton avis ? Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver la réponse tout seul.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais il la repoussa après quelques minutes.

- Hinata, arrête ! Mets au moins une serviette autour de toi !

- Pourquoi faire ? L'eau est opaque.

- La question n'est pas là.

- Elle est où alors ? De quoi as-tu peur Kaoru ?

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse tout en l'embrassant de nouveau. Kaoru la repoussa alors un peu plus violemment que la fois d'avant et s'enfuit des sources.

- J'avais pas prévu ça moi…

Hinata quitta les lieux à son tour, bien décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Ooooooooooo

Dans un restaurant populaire, un peu plus tard.

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir manger à nouveau dans ce genre de restaurant. C'est étrange, mais je m'y sens bien, avoua Kaori.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable, acquiesça Tamaki.

- Oui.

Kyoya avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation. La présence de son amant le perturbait, d'autant plus qu'il devait rester totalement impassible devant la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le baron ne ferait pas de gaffe, comme à son habitude.

Après que le serveur ait pris leur commande, la jeune fille se leva :

- Veuillez m'excuser quelques instants, je vais aux toilettes.

- Je vous en prie.

A peine fut elle parti, que Tamaki se pencha légèrement vers Kyoya.

     - Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous deux dans ce genre d'endroits.

     - Et moi donc !

Le blond observa attentivement les alentours : ils étaient dans un coin isolé du restaurant et entouré de plante, si bien qu'il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de l'empereur du mal.

- T'es malade ! On est dans un lieu public !

- Il n'y a personne autour de nous.

De son côté, Kaori bifurqua avant d'arriver aux toilettes et se plaça derrière un poteau afin d'observer les deux garçons. Quand elle les vit s'embrasser, elle sourit : ses soupçons étaient confirmés. En fait, si elle avait demandé à déjeuner avec Tamaki c'était parce qu'elle avait ressentit quelque chose quand ils l'avaient rencontrés dans la rue. A peine le jeune homme fut-il apparut, que le regard de Kyoya s'était adouci. Elle avait donc voulu vérifier.

Elle retourna alors à table comme si ne rien était. Dès le lendemain, elle aurait une conversation avec son père et Ootori-sama. Elle avait pourtant était claire : elle ne voulait pas d'un garçon dont le cœur était déjà pris.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :** la victoire d'Hinata/Merci Kaori/ Le véritable secret du père de Kyoya.


	12. Trop tard?

**Note : **merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me lisent.

**Note1 : **pensées en _italique._

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Résidence Ootori, dimanche matin.

Alors que Kyoya se promenait en ville, son père recevait Hichigaka-san et Kaori.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Merci.

- Alors Kaori, comment s'est passée la journée d'hier en compagnie de mon fils ?

La jeune fille sourit, bien décidé à faire part de ses intentions.

- Père, Ootori-sama, hier j'ai passé une excellente journée. Kyoya est un garçon fort charmant, très agréable et galant. Toutefois, je ne peux accepter de me fiancer à lui.

Les deux hommes semblèrent surpris et Kaori enchaîna.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de Kyoya, lui il n'y ait pour rien. Je vais probablement vous paraître sotte, mais je vais tout de même vous avouer la raison qui ma conduite à ce choix. Un mariage arrangé ne me gêne pas, du moment que le fiancé que l'on me choisira n'ait pas déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur.

- Que sous-entendez-vous par là ? la questionna Ootori.

- Je souhaite que mon fiancé soit libre de tous sentiments afin que nous puissions vivre heureux malgré le fait que nous n'ayons pas choisi cette union. Comprenez-moi… Je n'ai pas envie de vivre toute ma vie aux côtés d'une personne qui aura des regrets et qui, dans mes yeux, verra la personne qui lui était chère.

- Kaori, tu es sûre ?

- Oui père. Ootori-sama, je suis sincèrement désolé. N'en tenez pas rigueur à Kyoya, cette décision, comme vous l'aurez compris, n'appartient qu'à moi.

- Ce n'est rien Kaori. Ce n'est rien.

Hichigaka et sa fille se levèrent.

- Dans ce cas Ootori-san, je vous dis à bientôt dans une prochaine réception.

- En effet. A bientôt Hichigaka-san, Kaori.

A peine ses invités furent-ils partis, que le père des jumeaux abattit son poing sur la table. Alors comme ça Kyoya aurait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? En était-il de même pour Hinata ? Savoir… Il devait savoir.

Oooooooooooo

Sources chaudes, au même moment.

Après la fuite de Kaoru, Hinata l'avait suivi et avait eu la bonne surprise de constater que le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait crié un « fiche moi la paix » et la brune avait dû se résoudre à aller dormir dans sa propre chambre. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ainsi, à peine l'aube fut-elle levée qu'elle téléphona à son frère.

- Allô ? Kyo ?

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non… Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, je suis sorti prendre l'air.

- Oh… Ca s'est passé comment hier ?

- Je te raconterais ça plus tard. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux.

Elle raconta alors à son jumeau la mésaventure de la veille.

- Ne te marre pas Kyo ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle !!

- Vraiment ? De plus, ça donne l'impression que les rôles sont inversés… Toi, l'homme qui fait des avances et Kaoru la jeune vierge apeurée…

- Arrête de te marrer je te dis !! Et puis c'est quoi ce mec !! Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon qui refusait les avances d'une fille !! Tu peux me dire ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ??

- Hinata, tu devrais essayer dans discuter avec lui avant de lui sauter dessus. Ca fonctionnerait peut-être mieux.

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

- Très bien. A demain matin alors.

- Oui !!

De nouveau de bonne humeur, Hinata se dirigea vers la chambre de Kaoru.

Ooooooooooo

Résidence Ootori, un peu plus tard.

Le père des jumeaux était assis à son bureau et réfléchissait.

- Père ? Vous souhaitiez me voir ?

- Oui Kyoya. Assis-toi un instant.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, avant de poursuivre.

- Kyoya, après ce qu'a expliqué la jeune Kaori, j'ai pris une décision. Si, autour de toi, il y a une jeune fille que tu préfères aux autres, je suis prêt à accepter que vous vous fianciez. A partir du moment que c'est quelqu'un de bien, même si c'est une prolétaire, je pourrais donner mon accord.

Le brun, plus que surpris par cette proposition, dû prendre sur lui pour garder un air impassible.

- Père, je vous remercie, mais ça ne sera malheureusement pas nécessaire. _Car ce n'est pas une fille qui habite mon cœur…_

Il se leva.

- Encore une question Kyoya.

- Oui père ?

- Hinata a-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

- Oui père. Je peux même vous dire que son choix vous satisfera grandement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Kyoya quitta la pièce, se jurant d'aller parler à Tamaki : cette situation ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement.

Alors que la porte se fermait, le chef des Ootori ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un cadre photo.

- Sakura… J'ai mérité ce qu'il m'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais encore là, tout serait probablement différent.

Il observa longuement la photo.

- Je pourrais être heureux tu sais. La fortune, la notoriété, deux aînés brillants, une fille mariée à un grand investisseur et deux jumeaux prometteurs… Pourtant, toutes mes erreurs viennent entacher ce magnifique tableau. Kyoya et Hinata me détestent et me tiennent responsable de ta mort. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tout à fait tort, après tout… En voulant que mon père soit fier de moi, je t'ai obligé à arrêter le mannequinât et à être ma secrétaire. Je t'ai ensuite empêché d'élever tes trois premiers enfants et puis… et puis il y a ce fameux jour où je t'ai frappée pour la première fois. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu de plus en plus autoritaire et exigeant avec toi et nos jumeaux ? Et dire que tu as préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans cette maison…

Il reposa la photo.

- Tu sais, quoi qu'ils en pensent, je suis très fier de nos enfants. Même d'Hinata. Pourtant, je sais bien qu'il est trop tard. Jamais ils ne me pardonneront. Jamais. Je sais aussi que le jour où Hinata se mariera, je ne la reverrai plus et que Kyoya fait tous les efforts du monde pour rester impassible devant moi. Sakura, puis-je encore rattraper mes erreurs ? Car tu sais, je me rends bien compte que depuis que tu n'es pas là, il existe un vide qui ne se comblera jamais. Sakura… même si notre union était arrangé, j'avais fini par t'aimer.

Il prit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Oui ?

- Nagaki-san ?

- Ootori ? Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi téléphoner chez nous ? Nous n'avons plus rien à vous donner, puisque que par votre faute notre fille est morte.

- Madame Nagaki, souhaiteriez-vous rencontrer Kyoya et Hinata ?

- Bien entendu.

- Dans ce cas, je vous les enverrais demain dans l'après-midi.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

La femme raccrocha. Il était grand temps qu'il rattrape ses erreurs.

Ooooooooooo

Retour aux sources chaudes.

Hinata frappa à la chambre de son petit ami qui l'invita à entrer d'une voix assez faible. Elle obéit et trouva Kaoru allongé sur son futon, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et seulement vêtu d'un yukata.

- Kaoru ? Je peux te parler ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur et surtout, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi. Tu dois tout de même être l'un des rares garçons à refuser les avances d'une fille.

Il se contenta de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

- C'est toi qui es bizarre. Ca te prend souvent de sauter sur les gens comme ça ?

- Non… C'est juste que j'en avais envie…

La jeune fille s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés.

- Je m'étais dit que l'on pourrait profiter d'être seuls tous les deux pour devenir un peu plus proche… J'avais envie…  Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas ton cas…

- Hinata… Tu te trompes… C'est juste que… Enfin… Je ne m'y attendais pas et puis… Comment dire…

- _Mon air de jeune fille vexée et triste a fonctionné à la perfection. C'est presque dans la poche._

Kaoru se leva, s'installa à côté d'Hinata et l'enlaça.

- Hinata, tu es une fille magnifique et je ne peux pas nier que, si tu voulais, tu pourrais me faire beaucoup d'effet. Cependant, je n'imaginais pas que tu veuilles aller jusque là avec moi.

Elle lui jeta un regard de chiot abandonné accompagné d'un sourire.

- Alors Kaoru, que décides-tu ?

Il rougit violemment.

- Si, si tu arrives à me convaincre alors… alors pourquoi pas… Mais… Enfin, je…

Elle soupira.

- Kaoru, la réelle raison de ta gêne ce ne serait pas ton frère par hasard ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'Hikaru t'en veuilles ?

- Oui…

- Hikaru est lui aussi un grand garçon et il a une petite amie. Il est donc probable que dans les mois à venir, il soit confronté à la même situation que toi. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. C'est stupide.

- Tu as raison.

- Dans ce cas… _Je crois que j'ai gagné._

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **Kaoru goûte au péché/visite de Kyoya et Hinata chez leurs grands parents/ la décision de Kyoya et Tamaki.


	13. Famille

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews.

**Note 1 :** pensées en _italique_.

Pardonnez-moi pour la médiocrité de la « scène » entre Kaoru et Hinata. Disons que j'ai plus de facilité quand c'est du yaoi… (et là je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir mis un rating plus haut, sinon j'aurais dû décrire beaucoup plus que ça et ça aurait été encore plus mauvais, probablement…). Je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans mes futurs fics XD.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sources chaudes.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de culpabiliser pour Hikaru, ça va lui arriver à lui aussi.

- Tu as raison…

- Dans ce cas … _Il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire céder._

Hinata prit la main de Kaoru et les mena jusqu'au futon, où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Voyant que le jeune Hitachiin la regardait sans bouger, la brune décida d'agir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui répondit à ce contact au quart de tour. Hinata attendit que leur baiser se fasse plus profond pour pousser, l'air de rien, Kaoru à s'allonger sur le futon. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la belle était sur lui, il mit fin au baiser et rougit violemment.

- Hinata ?

- Oui ?

- Non, rien…

- _Il est tout gêné. C'est vraiment mignon._

Profitant du trouble momentané de sa « victime », la jeune Ootori passa ses mains entre les pans du yukata et frôla le torse de Kaoru, dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus colorées. Sentant des frissons sous ses doigts, elle chercha à défaire la ceinture du kimono, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kaoru ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes alors ? A ce rythme là, demain on y est encore…

- …

Elle soupira, ôta son débardeur afin de dévoiler une partie de ses sous-vêtements et jeta un étrange regard à son futur amant.

- Peut-être que la vue te réveillera un peu…

Le roux rougit encore si c'était possible et posa deux mains timides sur la taille fine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit  et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. A force de baiser, Kaoru se détendit un peu et ne protesta pas quand Hinata le débarrassa de son yukata.

- Joli boxer, Kaoru.

- Euh… Merci …

- Je vais enlever ma jupe, comme ça on sera à égalité, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête, visiblement gêné. Elle s'approcha alors de son oreille et chuchota :

- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux en sous-vêtements, que dirais-tu de passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, la brune posa une main sur l'entrejambe de son petit ami et le caressa à travers le tissu. Sentant la chaleur monter en lui, Kaoru décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il était un homme tout de même ! Ainsi, d'un geste maladroit, il les fit basculer afin de se retrouver au-dessus de la jeune fille.

- On dirait que tu as décidé de prendre les choses en main.

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Kaoru embrassa alors Hinata avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Pendant ce temps, celle-ci faisait glisser ses mains sur le dos du roux.

- Continue comme ça Kaoru… murmura t-elle.

- A vos ordres…

Et il continua, explorant encore un peu ce corps qu'il ne connaissait pas, jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie lui propose de se débarrasser de leurs dernières barrières vestimentaires.

- Qu'en penses-tu Kaoru ?

- J'accepte. Maintenant que nous avons commencé…

Les pauvres sous-vêtements rejoignirent leurs homologues sur le parquet, tandis que Kaoru rougit à nouveau.

- Tu es magnifique Hinata.

- Merci.

Ils échangèrent alors caresses et baisers, de plus en plus loin, découvrant petit à petit leur partenaire. Alors que le calme régnait dans les lieux et que seul le délicat bruissement des sources se faisait entendre, des gémissements et quelques cris fusèrent.

Ooooooooooooo

Résidence Ootori, au même moment.

A la demande de Kyoya, Tamaki s'était rendu chez lui. Il fut accueilli par une demi douzaine de domestiques et fut conduit à la chambre de son amant par Tachibana, qui s'éclipsa à peine la porte refermée.

    - Salut Kyoya.

    - Salut.

L'empereur du mal était assis devant son bureau et leva les yeux vers son invité.

- Merci d'être venu.

- De rien. Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore que nous discutions de nous ?

- Oui, il le faut. Mon père sait désormais que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Si je ne lui présente pas très rapidement cette personne, il va chercher son identité par lui-même et va tomber sur toi. Il ne faut pas que ça arrive Tamaki. Il ne le faut pas.

Le baron s'assit sur le grand lit.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, pas avec ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Tu as accepté de répondre à ma provocation et tu m'as prouvé que tu m'aimais. Je ne te laisserais pas partir Kyoya. Je ne veux pas.

Le brun soupira et ajusta ses lunettes.

- Tamaki… Je peux te jurer que si nous étions de simples prolétaires, je prendrais le risque de me faire mal voir et de me faire rejeter par mes parents. Je t'assure. Mais le fait est que tu es un Suo et moi un Ootori ; et ça, ça change tout, tu le sais bien.

Tamaki baissa les yeux. Il savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur avait raison, et pourtant… Il se leva, passa derrière la chaise de Kyoya et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Kyoya, je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter, alors j'en subirais les conséquences. Une semaine. Je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir et me donner ta réponse. Sache juste que je t'aime.

Sans un mot de plus et sans laisser le temps à l'empereur du mal de répondre, Tamaki quitta les lieux, un poids sur le cœur et espérant de tout son être que son amant le choisirait lui.

- _Une semaine hein… _sourit mystérieusement Kyoya.

Ooooooooooo

Le lendemain.

Ce fut avec un sourire plus que satisfait qu'Hinata rentra chez elle, fait que son jumeau ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Viens par là, toi.

Il la tira dans sa chambre.

- A ce que je vois, tu as gagné contre Kaoru.

- Tout à fait !

- Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec sa conscience…

Kyoya avait bien raison. En effet, après avoir fait l'amour avec Hinata, la pensée suivante avait traversé l'esprit du jeune Hitachiin : « Oh mon dieu, j'ai couché avec la sœur de Kyoya. Il va me tuer. »

- Au fait Hinata, père veut te voir.

- Vraiment ? C'est surprenant.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, je suis une grande fille.

Elle quitta alors son frère, légèrement inquiet, et alla dans le bureau du chef de famille.

- Hinata ? Bonjour. J'aimerais te poser une ou deux questions.

- Et quelles sont-elles, père ?

- Qui fréquentes-tu ?

- Kaoru Hitachiin, pourquoi ?

- Vraiment ? C'est un choix excellent.

- Merci.

- Ensuite, j'aimerais que Kyoya et toi alliez rendre visite au couple vivant à cette adresse.

Il lui tendit un papier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Allez-y, c'est tout.

- Oui père.

Alors qu'Hinata s'apprêtait à partir, son père lui posa une ultime question.

- Qui est la personne que Kyoya fréquente ?

La jeune fille se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une personne très bien mais qui, malheureusement, ne vous satisfera pas.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- C'est un secret…

Elle quitta alors la pièce, se demandant qui pouvait bien être les gens qu'ils devaient rencontrer.

Oooooooooooo

Adresse donnée par leur père, petite maison.

Ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, Kyoya poussa un énième soupir et laissa à sa jumelle le soin de sonner. Une voix de femme résonna derrière la porte.

   - Qui est-ce ?

   - Hinata et Kyoya Ootori madame.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une vieille femme qui leur sourit tendrement.

- Bonjour les enfants. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle les conduisit dans son modeste salon et appela son mari.

- Chéri ! Ils sont arrivés !

Le vieillard les rejoignit, souriant lui aussi. La dame leur servit le thé et ils s'assirent autour de la petite table basse.

- Désolé pour le manque de confort.

- Ce n'est rien madame, assura Hinata.

Agacé, le brun posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Sans vouloir paraître désobligeant, pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

- Bien entendu, répliqua calmement le monsieur. Je suis Hiroshi Nagaki. Et voici ma femme, Sanya Nagaki. Nous sommes les parents de votre mère.

Les jumeaux mirent quelques instants à enregistrer l'information, et ce fut Hinata qui brisa le silence.

- Vous êtes nos grands-parents ?

- Oui, mais nous avons eu interdiction de vous voir. Vous savez, nous sommes des prolétaires… Toutefois, après des années de silence, votre père nous a téléphoné. C'est étrange. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait de se racheter. Enfin, peu importe. Maintenant que vous êtes là les enfants, parlez-nous un peu de vous et n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions.

- J'en ai une justement, intervint Kyoya.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

Il pointa son doigt en direction d'un cadre photo.

- Qui est la jeune fille à côté de mère sur cette photo ? _On dirait la mère de Haruhi en plus jeune. En même temps, je ne l'ai vue en photo qu'une fois._

- Mais voyons, c'est votre tante !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui Kyoya. Ta mère avait une jeune sœur. Elle s'appelait Kotoko. (1)

Hinata se tourna alors vers son frère, en signe d'incompréhension.

- Kotoko Fujioka ?

- Oui, c'est exact, approuva Sanya. Notre petite Kotoko s'est mariée avec un certain Ryoji Fujioka, pourquoi ?

- Oui Kyo, pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

- Hinata… Kotoko Fujioka est la mère disparue de Haruhi.

- Haruhi serait donc…

- Notre cousine. Haruhi est notre cousine. 

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

(1) dans un chapitre précédent, Sakura dit à Kotoko qu'elle est une amie merveilleuse même morte. J'ai utilisé le terme « amie » pour ne pas faire de révélation (et parce que j'imagine tout au fur et à mesure). De plus, en tant que sœurs, elles peuvent très bien être amies.


	14. C'est mon choix

**Note :** merci pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

**J'essaierais de poster un autre chapitre avant de partir en vacances, mais je ne vous promets rien. Ainsi, si le chapitre 15 n'est pas posté avant le 4 août, il ne pourra l'être qu'à partir de la semaine du 20 août… **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Haruhi serait donc…

- Oui Hinata. Il semblerait qu'Haruhi soit notre cousine, assura Kyoya.

Leurs grands-parents les observaient sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiroshi décide d'intervenir.

- Vous connaissez la petite Haruhi ? Il y a quelques années que nous ne l'avons pas vu car nous nous sommes disputés avec Ryoji.

- A cause de son choix de devenir travesti ? se risqua la jeune fille.

- C'est exact. Nous savons bien que nous avons fait une erreur et, malheureusement, cela fait déjà six ans que nous n'avons plus vu notre petite fille.

Hinata pencha la tête en signe de réflexion et sourit. Son frère hocha la tête de compréhension.

- Nous lui en parlerons et peut-être qu'ils reviendront vous voir tous les deux.

- Ce serait merveilleux, approuva Sanya.

L'horloge posée sur la cheminée sonna.

- Il commence à se faire tard, nous allons devoir rentrer, déclara Kyoya.

- Très bien. Nous avons été très heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Vous êtes devenus de magnifiques jeunes gens et vous ressemblez vraiment à notre chère Sakura. Revenez quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

- Merci.

Les jumeaux quittèrent alors les lieux sous le regard attendris du vieux couple.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, résidence Ootori.

Intrigué par les paroles de sa fille, le chef de la famille Ootori avait décidé de chercher qui était la mystérieuse personne dont Kyoya semblait épris. Toutefois, par manque de patience et de temps, il posa directement la question à la jeune Kaori Minagawa, qui avait refusé de se fiancer à son fils. Celle-ci, toute heureuse de pouvoir aider, avoua la chose très rapidement et en fut grandement remerciée par Ootori-san. Cependant, à peine fut-il dans son bureau…

- Tamaki Suo !! Mon fils est …

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur la surface marbrée et quelques feuilles volèrent. Furieux. Il était furieux. Alors qu'il avait décidé de se racheter auprès de ses enfants, voilà qu'il apprenait ça. Comment… Comment était-ce possible ? Comment son fils avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Il soupira et tenta de retrouver son calme quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Peine perdue. Il sortit de la pièce et fusilla les jumeaux d'un regard noir.

- Père ? se risqua Kyoya.

Et la gifle partit, les lunettes du jeune homme tombant sur le sol. Enervée, Hinata s'interposa entre son frère et son père.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé père ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me le demander, alors que tu le couvres dans sa décadence !

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous comprendre.

- Comment as-tu pu fermer les yeux sur le fait que ton frère sorte avec un garçon ? Tamaki Suo qui plus est ! Tu aurais dû m'avertir ! A quoi pensais-tu Hinata ?

Alors que le monde s'écroulait sur les épaules de l'empereur du mal, sa jumelle tentait de le défendre de son mieux.

- De quoi m'accusez-vous exactement ? D'avoir laissé à mon frère l'opportunité d'être heureux ? Où alors de lui montrer qu'il valait mieux laisser la morale de coté plutôt que de vivre toute sa vie avec des regrets ? Mais bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... Puisque vous, père, vous n'avez aucun regret…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gifler sa fille, il s'arrêta instantanément en entendant la dernière phrase.

- Des regrets ? 

Sakura. Telle était son plus grand regret. Et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni penser.

- Bien. Je vais discuter avec Suo-san et je prendrais une décision te concernant Kyoya. Pour l'instant, retournez dans vos chambres.

Les jumeaux obtempérèrent, soulagés que la tempête se soit quelque peu dissipée.

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment, chez les Fujioka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ?

- Ma petite Haru !! Viens m'aider à ranger toutes ses photos ! Ce sont celles de mon mariage avec ta mère.

- J'arrive.

Elle s'assit près de Ryoji et attrapa une photo. Elle l'observa un long moment avant de se relever.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais chercher l'une des coupures de journal que nous avons trouvé dans la cave de l'hôtel où nous avons été.

Haruhi compara alors l'image de l'article et la photo.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Par pitié, ne me dis pas que ces deux femmes sont la même personne.

Il se pencha et sourit.

- Oui, c'est bien Sakura sur les deux photos. Mais c'est vrai que toi, tu n'as jamais pu vraiment la rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

- Oui. Tu es trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais elle était là le jour de l'enterrement de ta mère. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois, avec le jour de ta naissance, où tu as pu la voir.

- Oh… Mais, qui est-elle ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas quand ta mère te parlait de « tante Sakura » ?

- Quoi !! C'est ma tante ??

- Oui. Mais elle est décédée elle aussi.

- Je sais.

- Comment ?

- Cette femme… Tu savais que c'était la mère de Kyoya ?

Ranka sourit bêtement et se gratta légèrement la tête.

- Oui, je le savais puisque…

- Puisque quoi ? s'énerva Haruhi.

- Puisque, c'est nous qui avons accompagné en urgence Sakura à l'hôpital. Elle était venue nous rendre visite, profitant de l'absence de son mari.

- Si je comprends bien, tu es l'oncle de Kyoya et tu n'as rien dit. Il ne sait pas que je suis sa cousine, ni que tu l'as vu quand il est né.

- Je ne pense pas. La famille Ootori a toujours posé des problèmes à Sakura à cause de ses origines prolétaires.

- Je vois…

Haruhi se prit la tête entre les mains, dépitée et ferma les yeux.

**« **

- _Papa, papa ! C'est vrai que maman ne reviendra plus ?_

_Ryoji arrangea son costume noir et s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille. _

- _Oui Haru. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, maman est partie dans le ciel. Elle va nous regarder de là-haut._

_La petite fille laissa échapper quelques larmes, au cœur de ce triste cimetière, quand une douce main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et vit une femme, ressemblant un peu à sa mère, mais plus âgée. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rougit par les larmes._

- _Bonjour Haruhi._

- _Vous connaissiez maman ?_

- _Oui. Je m'appelle Sakura. J'étais la sœur aînée de ta maman._

- _C'est vous tante Sakura ?_

- _Oui ma puce. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le droit de venir te voir. Je suis… vraiment désolée._

_Elle se tourna alors vers son beau-frère._

- _Ryoji, pardonne-moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider toi et Haruhi. J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous offrir des cadeaux. Je…_

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sakura. Kotoko savait bien que tu n'avais pas le choix. Elle aussi aurait voulu pouvoir s'occuper de ses neveux et nièces._

- _Je sais. Et dire que je n'ai réussi à lui présenter que Fuyumi. De plus, mes jumeaux ont, à un an près le même âge qu'Haru. Ils pourraient grandir ensemble et s'amuser. Mais…_

- _Oui, ça aurait été bien qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec Kyoya et Hinata. Peut-être qu'un jour ils se rencontreront._

- _Je l'espère sincèrement Ryoji. Vraiment. Et j'espère qu'à ce moment là ils pourront devenir amis._

- _Oui Sakura, ce serait bien._

- _Sur ce, je dois rentrer. Je dois être au manoir avant six heures._

- _Je comprends._

- _A bientôt._

_Ryoji la salua de la main, en ne sachant pas qu'il ne la reverrait jamais._** »**

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Haruhi. Si seulement elle s'en était souvenue plus tôt. Si seulement elle avait su… Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ?

Oooooooooooo

De retour chez les Ootori.

Kyoya était allongé sur son lit, un bras sur ses yeux et des glaçons sur la joue droite. Hinata, assise à côté de lui, l'observait attentivement.

- Kyo…

- Quoi ?

- Pas la peine d'être agressif.

- Désolé. Merci de m'avoir défendu.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Toi, tu m'as défendue toute ma vie.

Elle sourit et prit la main de son double.

- Kyo, tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre.

- Si tu le dis…

Au même moment, dans un bureau d'un hôtel de luxe, se décidait le sort de Tamaki et Kyoya.

Ooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, la sentence tomba dans la résidence Ootori et Kyoya fit son choix sans hésiter. Sa jumelle l'approuva, malgré les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Et, afin d'annoncer cette nouvelle, l'empereur du mal organisa une réunion dans la salle de musique numéro trois.

Tous les hôtes étaient réunis et s'étaient installés sur les canapés. Kyoya, debout devant eux, affichait une mine encore plus fermée que d'habitude.

- Kyoya… commença Haruhi.

- Haruhi, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire mais nous verrons ça plus tard si tu veux bien. J'ai d'abord une annonce importante à vous faire.

- Laquelle ? l'interrogea Tamaki.

- La semaine prochaine, je m'en vais.

- Quoi ?

- La semaine prochaine je pars pendant un an. En France. Je ne pourrais pas revenir, ni vous voir. Je pourrais juste vous contacter par mail et par téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'emporta Tamaki.

- Tamaki… Si je m'en vais, c'est pour qu'à mon retour je puisse être avec toi.

Le silence tomba dans la salle, personne ne s'attendant à une telle révélation.

**« **

_Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée…_

- _Kyoya__._

- _Oui, père ?_

- _J'ai trois propositions à te faire et je te demande de choisir immédiatement._

- _Oui, père._

- _Soit tu renonces à Tamaki et tu te fiances à Kaori, et  deviens mon successeur officiel. Soit tu restes avec Tamaki et je te renie. Soit…Soit tu pars un an à l'étranger. Si tu y parviens, tu auras, à ton retour, la permission de faire ta vie avec Tamaki et tu deviendras mon successeur._

- _Bien père. Je choisis la troisième solution._

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi._** »**

- Kyoya… murmura Tamaki.

- Je pars pour ne pas avoir de regrets. J'espère que tu m'attendras.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	15. Le départ

**Note :** merci pour les reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en _italique_.

**Dans un grand moment d'inspiration, j'ai réussi à taper ce chapitre avant de partir. La suite, pas avant le 20 août. D'ici là, bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt !!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après l'annonce inattendue de Kyoya, les membres du cercle se dispersèrent, mis à part Haruhi et Tamaki.

- Haruhi, je crois savoir ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure.

- Heu Kyoya, hier j'ai appris que…

- Que tu étais ma cousine. Je sais. Hinata et moi avons également été très surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'exclama le baron.

- La mère d'Haruhi et la mienne étaient sœurs. Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard. Haruhi, tu veux bien aller chercher Kaoru ? J'aimerais lui dire deux mots.

- Oui, d'accord.

- Merci.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amants.

- Kyoya ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais ?

- Tamaki… C'était ma seule option pour que je puisse rester avec toi tout en prenant la succession de mon père. Il ne m'a pas réellement donné le choix. J'ai une simple question à te poser. Est-ce que tu m'attendras ?

- Bien sûr que je t'attendrais. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ces un an passeront le plus vite possible.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

- Kyoya… Je peux te demander une dernière faveur avant ton départ ?

- Laquelle ?

- La nuit avant que tu partes… Je veux la passer avec toi.

- Bien entendu.

Tamaki sourit et quitta la pièce, où il fut remplacé par un Kaoru extrêmement nerveux.

- Kyoya ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui. Il paraît que toi et ma sœur vous êtes bien amusés aux sources chaudes ?

- Oui… _Malheur, est-ce qu'il sait ce que l'on a fait ?? En même temps, ils sont jumeaux… et vu qu'Hikaru a tout deviné avant même que je ne lui dise, il y a des chances pour que…_

- Quelque chose ne va pas Kaoru ?

- Non, non.

- _J'aime torturer les gens. Vraiment. _Tu es sûr ?

Il se retourna vers le jeune Hitachiin et le fixa d'un regard étrange. Kaoru déglutit.

- Je… Enfin… Tu vois…

- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise. Serait-ce dû au fait que tu as fait des choses avec Hinata ?

- Ecoute Kyoya…

- A vrai dire, je m'en moque.

- Hein ?

- Tu croyais quoi Kaoru ? Que j'allais te maudire, ou te le faire payer pour le restant de tes jours ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

- Mais non voyons, tu me prends pour qui ?

- _Pour l'empereur du mal peut-être ? Mais je n'oserais pas lui dire._

- Hinata est une grande fille et elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Cependant…

Kyoya attrapa le jeune homme par le col.

- Je vais être absent pendant une année entière, alors tu as grand intérêt à bien prendre soin d'elle. Si j'apprends qu'elle a pleuré, ne serait-ce qu'une fois par ta faute, je peux te jurer que tu devras fuir très loin pour que je ne te retrouve pas et que je te le fasse payer. C'est clair ?

Quelques frissons parcoururent le dos du roux.

- Très clair. Je m'occuperais bien d'elle, c'est promis.

Il le lâcha.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Sur ce, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Kaoru obtempéra, laissant Kyoya seul dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur une chaise et fixa le piano. Un an sans eux… Un an sans lui… Un an sa jumelle… Difficile pari tout de même.

Ooooooooooooo

Le soir même, résidence Ootori.

Alors que Kyoya commençait à faire ses valises, Hinata pénétra dans la chambre.

- Kyo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as besoin d'aide.

- Non, ça va.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille s'avança et plia quelques chemises qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- Tu m'enverras un mail tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- On s'appellera le week-end ?

- Oui.

- T'achèteras une webcam et un micro ?

- Ca suffit !

L'empereur du mal attrapa sa sœur par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Hinata, je ne t'oublierais pas, tu le sais.

- Je sais, pardon…

Sentant les larmes venir, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son double.

- Je ne pleurerais pas quand tu iras prendre l'avion. Je te le promets.

- Merci.

- Mais pour l'instant…

Sentant le désarroi de sa jumelle, le brun la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée petite sœur.

- Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur, mais ta grande sœur !!

Malgré ses larmes, elle s'éloigna de son jumeau et afficha une moue boudeuse.

- Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que tu vas quand même assez bien. Je suis rassuré.

Elle lui tira la langue et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand elle se souvint d'un détail.

- Au fait Kyo, j'ai trouvé l'adresse de la mère de Tamaki. J'ai posé le papier sur ton bureau.

- Merci… petite sœur.

- Idiot !

Faussement vexée, elle regagna sa propre chambre, le sourire aux lèvres mais un poids énorme sur le cœur.

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, résidence Suo.

Allongé sur son grand lit, Tamaki scrutait le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Un an… Trois cent soixante cinq jours… Non, trois cent soixante-six parce que cette année était bissextile. Maudit calendrier. Et en heures ? Cela faisait combien ? Combien de minutes et de secondes passerait-il à attendre le retour de Kyoya ? Il y avait trop de chiffre et cela semblait représenter une éternité. Pourtant, un an ça passait vite, du moins jusqu'à présent.

Comment allait-il apprendre la nouvelle aux clientes ? Comment réagiraient-elles ? Comment serait la vie au club sans lui ? Comment seront les jours sans lui ? Il allait lui manquer. Terriblement, car plus que son meilleur ami, c'était désormais son amant, la personne qu'il aimait, tout simplement. Et même si Kyoya était incapable de faire une déclaration ou de prononcer un « je t'aime », ce départ était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. La plus belle, mais aussi la plus difficile à vivre. Au moins, ils auraient mérité leur bonheur.

Oooooooooooo

Quand Hinata avait rejoint sa chambre, elle s'était écroulée sur son lit et serra contre son cœur le panda en peluche que Kyoya lui avait offert quelques mois auparavant. Comment avait-elle réussi à sourire et à approuver la décision de son frère ? Où en avait-elle trouvé le courage ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de rester ? Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, tout simplement. Elle ne  devait ni ne pouvait se montrer égoïste. Seul le bonheur de son double comptait. Il l'avait tellement mérité. Pour lui, et rien que pour lui, elle tiendrait un an sans le voir. Elle se montrerait forte pour le soutenir dans ce choix. De plus, elle aurait le soutien de Kaoru, Haruhi et Tamaki, qui lui apporterait une immense aide. Un an… Ca n'allait pas être si long que ça… Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Oooooooooooo

Quand Kyoya fut seul dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et pensa aux derniers jours. Partir un an ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça, même s'il savait pertinemment que certaines personnes lui manqueraient énormément. Malgré tout, il était prêt à relever ce défi. Trois cent soixante six jours dans une vie, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose.

Oooooooooooo

La veille du départ.

L'annonce aux clientes s'était faite dans un calme relatif. L'empereur du mal avait expliqué que partir un an à l'étranger pour ses études était une chance à ne pas rater, ce que les jeunes demoiselles approuvèrent.

En outre, Kyoya avait fait promettre aux membres du cercle, notamment à Haruhi et Kaoru de prendre soin d'Hinata et à veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien.

Quand sonna six heures et que tout le monde s'en alla, Tamaki fixa longuement son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je me demandais comment ça serait demain après-midi. Comment serait cette salle. Sans toi.

- Ecoute, Tamaki…

- Non, non ne me dis rien, c'est inutile ! Même si le fait que tu partes m'attriste beaucoup, je suis tout de même heureux de penser qu'à ton retour, tout ira bien. De plus, c'est une magnifique preuve d'amour que tu m'offres.

Kyoya esquissa un léger sourire et enlaça le baron.

- Sois sage pendant cette année, d'accord ? Parce qu'en mon absence, je me demande qui va se charger de couvrir tes plans foireux.

- Mais !!

- Alors, essaie de te tenir à peu près tranquille, et évite d'avoir trop d'idées farfelues.

- Mais c'est faux !!

- Vraiment ?

- J'essaierais…

- Bien. Je vais tout de même demander à Haruhi et à Mori de te surveiller et de te freiner dans tes élans de stupidité.

Le blond grimaça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une déclaration romantique.

- Certes. Mais ce soir…

- Où va-t-on, Kyoya ?

- Chez moi. De toute façon il n' y a personne à part ma sœur. Mon père et mes frères m'ont vaguement salués ce matin, puisqu'ils partaient en voyage d'affaire.

- Oh, très bien.

Bien qu'ils commirent encore « le péché » comme le dirait les élèves de Sainte Lobelia, Tamaki ne souhaitait pas réellement faire durer l'acte. Non, en cette dernière nuit avant longtemps, il avait simplement envie de sentir la chaleur et le corps de Kyoya contre lui, de rester dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne se lève.

Ooooooooooooo

Jour du départ, à l'aéroport.

Il était tôt, si tôt que l'horloge n'affichait pas encore sept heures du matin. Hinata, Fuyumi et les hôtes étaient tous là. Alors que Tachibana s'occupait des formalités administratives et de l'enregistrement des bagages, Kyoya et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement.

- C'est ici qu'on va devoir se séparer.

Hani lui offrit un paquet de bonbons, Mori lui souhaita bonne chance, Hikaru lui souhaita un bon voyage.

- Prends soin de toi.

- Merci Fuyumi. Toi aussi.

- A bientôt, déclara Kaoru.

- Oui et n'oublie pas ta promesse.

- D'accord.

Il ne restait plus que deux personnes à qui dire au revoir. Hinata serra son jumeau dans ses bras, sans pleurer et sans parler. Aucun mot, en cet instant, n'était utile, le brun comprenant parfaitement ce que sa sœur ressentait. Elle le lâcha alors, à contre cœur, et vint le tour de Tamaki. Il lui prit la main et se contenta d'un simple et chaste baiser.

- Je t'aime, murmura le baron.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Une voix de femme se fit entendre. L'heure de l'embarquement avait sonné. Kyoya lâcha la main de son amant, salua une dernière fois ses amis et ses deux sœurs, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit valider son billet et s'engouffra sur la passerelle, sans un regard en arrière. En effet, il savait que s'il avait le malheur de se retourner, il n'aurait plus la force de partir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'avion décolla devant les yeux embués de larmes et les mines tristes des personnes qu'il avait laissé.

Un an… Dans un an il reviendrait…

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre : **Etre séparée de son jumeau… être séparé de son amour…


	16. Le poids de l'absence

**Note : **merci pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 : **pensées en _italique_. Flash back entre **«** _italique_ **»**.

**Dans ma bonté suprême, je poste ce chapitre avant de repartir en voyage (oui, parce que je suis déjà partie quelques jours, et là je suis de nouveau chez moi pour quelques jours également).**

**ATTENTION MINI-SPOILERS :** dans ce chapitre je vais utiliser le nom et le prénom de la mère de Tamaki, que l'on découvre dans le volume 12. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très important, mais je préfère prévenir, au cas où.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lendemain du départ de Kyoya.

Quand Tamaki s'était réveillé ce matin là, il s'était vaguement dit que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait plus quoi. Ainsi, comme d'habitude, il se prépara, prit son petit-déjeuner, et partit au lycée en voiture. Là, il salua ses « princesses » et rejoignit sa salle de classe, avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Soudain, alors qu'il sortait ses affaires, il se retourna et fixa la place vide derrière lui. Voilà ce que la nuit lui avait fait oublier : Kyoya ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui, ni le jour d'après. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà avoir atteint la France.

Du côté de la jolie Hinata, la matinée avait également assez mal commencé, car après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, elle remercia le dieu du maquillage d'avoir inventé de tels produits. Cependant, malgré l'absence de son frère, elle ne réalisait pas encore très bien qu'il ne serait plus là pour une année entière, comme si une partie d'elle refusait de l'admettre. Et pourtant…

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, quelque part en France.

Après l'atterrissage de son avion, Kyoya n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir dans un lit confortable et manger un repas digne de ce nom, et non pas l'un de ces infâmes plateaux qu'on lui avait servi. Et ils osaient appeler ça un voyage en première classe ?

Ce fut donc légèrement énervé qu'il monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait et qu'il salua brièvement ses nouveaux gardes du corps. Il sortit son portable et se ravisa. Il ne devait appeler chez lui que le week-end. Toutefois, dès qu'il se serait installé, il brancherait Internet, afin de pouvoir envoyer un mail à sa sœur, pour lui assurer qu'il était bien arrivé à bon port.

Ooooooooooooo

Hinata avait suivi les cours d'une manière distraite et n'avait pas eu le cœur de supporter les divagations du cercle Zuka. Toutefois, n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, elle décida de faire un tour au cimetière et en profita pour déposer également des fleurs sur la tombe de Kotoko.

- Salut maman.

Elle s'assit devant la stèle.

- Tu sais, finalement Kyoya et moi avons fini par rencontrer la fille de ta sœur. Haruhi est une fille très gentille. Je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Et puis…

Elle stoppa un instant son récit avant de reprendre.

- Et puis tu sais, Kyoya sera absent pendant un an.

Elle ferma alors les yeux.

**« **_Quelques années auparavant._

_Cette nuit-là, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Il était six heures du matin et Hinata dormait à côté de son jumeau, quand elle se réveilla._

- _Kyo ? Kyo ? Réveille-toi !_

- _Quoi ? T'as encore fait un cauchemar._

- _Non… Je crois que j'ai entendu maman pleurer._

- _Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?_

- _Oui._

_Ils se levèrent, sortirent dans le couloir et rejoignirent discrètement la chambre de leurs parents._

- _On ouvre ?_

- _Oui Hinata. Père est absent de toute façon._

_Ils poussèrent doucement la porte et entrèrent. La faible pâleur d'une future aube naissante enveloppait délicatement la silhouette de leur mère, allongée sur le lit aux draps blancs. Ils s'approchèrent. Des larmes séchaient sur les joues pâles de la femme et ses cheveux bruns entouraient son visage. Elle semblait paisible._

- _Maman ? Ca va ? demanda Hinata._

_Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse._

- _Maman ?? insista t-elle._

- _Hinata…_

- _Quoi ?_

_Kyoya__, le visage grave indiqua du doigt un flacon vide sur la table de nuit. Toutefois, un peu trop jeune pour en saisir le contenu, ils se contentèrent d'appeler Fuyumi qui dormait encore profondément. Mais elle, elle comprit. La jeune fille  appela les secours, sachant au fond d'elle-même qu'il était déjà trop tard._

_Sakura Ootori s'était donnée la mort, en cette nuit froide d'automne, versant quelques larmes de tristesse, pour ses enfants chéris qu'elle abandonnait derrière elle._** »**

- Hinata ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sortit de ses tristes souvenirs. Kyoya lui aussi, devait probablement se souvenir de ce triste matin.

- Haruhi ? Que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais venue me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère et je t'ai vue.

- Oh, oui, ça va, merci.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Ooooooooooo

Quand Tamaki rentra chez lui, il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. (1) Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu s'attacher à Kyoya à ce point ? Lui qui passait son temps à jouer au prince charmant, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon ? Et de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, qui plus est ? La vie était vraiment étrange. On disait bien que « le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore » et cela se vérifiait parfaitement dans son cas. Après tout, il ne savait absolument pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Et si Kyoya trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ? Supporteraient-ils d'être jugés par les autres ? Seraient-ils heureux… ensemble ? Bien que Tamaki soit sincère dans ses sentiments, il avait peur. Peur que Kyoya ne revienne jamais, peur qu'il ne veuille plus de lui à son retour. C'était peut-être stupide, il en était conscient, mais son esprit se torturait malgré lui.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Antoinette pour sauter sur son maître.

- Antoinette ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Ouaf !

- Tu crois que je devrais parler de tout ça à Kyoya ?

- Ouaf, ouaf !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouaaaffff !!

- Tu as raison !! Je n'ai aucune raison de douter !! Merci Antoinette ! Tu es un bon chien !!

Oooooooooooo

Et cinq jours passèrent…

Cercle d'hôtes, avant l'ouverture.

- Kaoru, ça va ? Tu as l'air inquiet ? demanda Hani.

- Il l'est, mais il ne veut rien dire, râla Hikaru.

- Ca concerne Hinata ? tenta Haruhi.

- Oui… en fait, je suis inquiet. Ca fait déjà quatre jours qu'elle ne répond plus au téléphone. Pourtant, on ne s'est pas disputé. Je me demande ce qu'elle a.

- Et si on allait tous lui rendre visite après le cercle ? proposa la jeune fille. Elle sera probablement heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

- Bonne idée !! s'écria Tamaki, toujours prêt quand il s'agissait d'aider une jeune demoiselle.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent donc à la résidence Ootori. Une domestique leur ouvrit et les conduisit à la chambre d'Hinata, avant de prendre congé. Kaoru frappa.

- Hinata ? C'est Kaoru ! Je suis venu avec les autres membres du cercle.

- Entrez…

Ils ouvrirent la porte et restèrent un instant sans voix devant la pâleur quasi cadavérique de la brune.

- Salut. Sympa d'être venus. Merci. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Kaoru s'assit à côté de sa petite amie, installée sur le lit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne réponds plus à ton portable ?

- Mon portable ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- Il est éteint. Je ne l'allume que le week-end. Désolé.

- C'est rien.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? poursuivit Hani. T'es toute pâle !!

- Pâle ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir en face d'elle. En plus de son teint diaphane, elle avait perdu au moins deux kilo, ce que remarqua assez rapidement Haruhi et Kaoru.

- Tu manges ?

- Oui Kaoru, je mange. Enfin, j'ai mangé hier matin. Je crois. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas très bien. Je pense que j'ai mangé ce matin aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

- Tu vas en cours ?

- Non. Ca fait deux jours que je n'y vais plus. Ou trois. Une fille de ma classe m'apporte les cours. J'y retournerais lundi.

Les membres du cercle remarquèrent également que les rideaux étaient tirés et que le lit ne semblait pas être fait depuis des jours.

- Hinata…

- Oui Haruhi ?

- Depuis le départ de Kyoya, est-ce que tu as ouvert les rideaux de ta chambre ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

Elle se leva brusquement.

- Et arrêtez de me poser toutes ces questions !! Laissez-moi tranquille !!

Prise d'un vertige, elle vacilla, et fut rattrapée de justesse par Kaoru qui l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit. Haruhi pencha la tête.

- _C'est ce que je pensais. Elle se laisse mourir, tout simplement…_

- Je suis désolée. Je suis un peu énervée ces derniers temps.

- Hinata, il faut que tu sortes. Demain, tu vas venir avec nous faire un tour en ville.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et ses amis, quelque peu rassurés, la laissèrent.

- _J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas fait de bêtise d'ici demain matin,_ pria Haruhi.

Ooooooooooooo

Au même moment.

Après une semaine d'adaptation dans son nouveau lycée, Kyoya se sentait d'attaque pour aller rendre visite à la mère de Tamaki. Il se dirigea vers l'adresse trouvée par sa sœur et arriva devant une jolie petite maison. Le nom sur la sonnette indiquait « Grantaine ». Il sonna. Après quelques minutes, une femme apparut dans le jardin et vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour !!

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Tamaki.

- Bonjour madame Grantaine. _Elle m'a parlé en japonais dès le départ, c'est étrange. _Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais…

- Allez viens, entre !! Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter !!

- Oui, si vous le souhaitez. _Elle est un peu bizarre._

L'intérieur de la maison était tout à fait charmant et il s'installa sur la chaise que la blonde venait de lui indiquer.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Non, je vous remercie.

- Je vais t'en faire !! Je reviens tout de suite !! 

- D'accord. _Elle n'écoute rien._

Elle revint environ cinq minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes à la main et s'installa en face de l'empereur du mal.

- Je ne savais pas que des élèves de l'académie Ouran faisaient un voyage scolaire en France.

- Comment savez-vous que…

- Mais grâce au site Internet bien sûr !! Dessus, il y a toutes les photos de classes !! Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, parce que…

- Parce que je suis dans la même classe que Tamaki ?

- C'est exact. Mais au fait ! Quel est ton nom ?

- Kyoya Ootori, madame.

Elle afficha une moue boudeuse qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un.

- Mon petit Kyoya, arrête donc de m'appeler « madame » !! Je n'ai pas soixante-dix ans !!

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Appelle-moi donc Anne-sophie !!

- Euh, bien sûr, comme vous voudrez. _Pas besoin de test scientifique pour le prouver, elle est bien la mère de Tamaki. Pareils. Ils sont exactement pareils._

- Alors dis-moi un peu, que fais-tu ici, si loin de ton pays et de tes amis ?

- Je vais étudier un an en France.

- Oh. Mais tu vas rentrer chez toi pour les fêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois passer un an ici, sans retourner au Japon.

- Mon pauvre chéri !! Ca doit être difficile !!

- Vous avez raison, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, Tamaki va très bien. Je vous donnerais le site de notre cercle si vous voulez.

- Volontiers.

- Vous savez, Tamaki est d'un optimisme sans borne et c'est ce qu'il le fait avancer. Et même si vous lui manquez, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est que vous alliez bien.

Elle sourit.

- Dis-moi Kyoya, puisque tu es seul ici, que dirais-tu de me rendre souvent visite ?

- Si ça ne vous gêne pas.

- Absolument pas !! Je serais heureuse de te recevoir ici à chaque fois que tu le voudras !! Et puis, si tu deviens mon beau-fils, il faut que je passe du temps avec toi !!

Kyoya manqua d'avaler son thé de travers, d'autant plus qu'Anne-Sophie l'enlaça avec force.

- Tu es décidément trop mignon !!

- _Telle__ mère, tel fils. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe dans cette famille de dingue ?? _Mais comment savez-vous que…

- C'est un secret !!

Kyoya soupira. Son année en France s'annonçait mouvementée. Il le sentait.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**correspondances entre Kyoya et Tamaki et entre Kyoya et Hinata.

(1) dans ses chaussettes de marque et super chères, évidemment.


	17. Le début des problèmes

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 : **en _italique_ les mails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Semaine 1

_Hinata, je t'envoie simplement ce mail pour t'annoncer que je suis bien arrivé à destination. Demain, je découvrirais mon nouveau lycée._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Kyo._

_Tamaki,_

_Ce premier contact est juste pour te prévenir qu'il est fort probable que mes mails soient relativement courts, alors ne te vexe pas et ne boude pas, okay ? _

_A bientôt._

_Kyoya__._

Ooooooooooo

Comme convenu, les membres du cercle étaient venus chercher Hinata afin de l'obliger à sortir un peu. Quand elle apparut dans le gigantesque hall de la résidence Ootori, ils eurent l'impression de voir un fantôme. La veille déjà, elle leur avait paru pâle, mais la lumière du jour n'avait fait qu'accentuer son teint translucide. De plus, ses longs cheveux bruns n'étaient pas attachés, soulevant encore plus son extrême pâleur. Enfin, son léger maquillage ne cachait guère ses cernes, toutefois moins visible grâce à ses lunettes.

- Avec ces lunettes, tu ressembles encore plus à Kyoya ! s'exclama innocemment Hani.

- Je sais, murmura t-elle. C'est juste que d'habitude je mets des lentilles, contrairement à lui.

- Mais tu as des problèmes de vue ? l'interrogea Hikaru. Kyoya disait qu'il mettait des lunettes parce qu'il se sentait bien avec.

- C'est le cas, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne porte pas de lentilles. Mais, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, nous sommes bien obligés de porter quelque chose pour notre vision, étant donné que nous sommes presque myope. Mais ne dîtes pas à mon frère que je vous l'ai dit, il n'apprécierait pas.

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles, qu'ils quittèrent les lieux en direction du centre-ville. Kaoru passa alors un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie et soupira en remarquant la maigreur de celle-ci.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, avant qu' Hinata ne commence à chanceler.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta son petit ami.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle s'évanouit.

Paniqués, ses amis appelèrent les secours et elle fut conduite à l'hôpital, appartenant, comme tant d'autres, à son père.

Alors que les membres du cercle patientaient dans la salle d'attente, une infirmière vint les voir.

- Comment va-t-elle ? la questionna Haruhi.

- Bien physiquement, assez mal moralement. Son malaise est dû à une sous-alimentation couplée à un manque de sommeil. Elle semble être entrée en dépression. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Hinata était assise sur le lit étroit et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Hinata ? appela Hani.

Elle se tourna vers eux et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Si mon père me voyait dans un état si pitoyable, je crois qu'il en mourrait de honte.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ton père, intervint subitement Tamaki. Mais de toi.

- Tu as raison. Je suis tout de même désolée de vous causer du souci. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule.

- C'est ce que pensait Kyoya, poursuivit Kaoru, mais il semble s'être trompé.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te laisses mourir ?? s'énerva Haruhi.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Trop, c'était trop. La jeune prolétaire gifla sa cousine.

- Enfin de compte, tu n'es qu'une égoïste !! A ton avis que deviendront les personnes qui tiennent à toi si tu t'en vas ? Et si tu aimes ton frère autant que tu le prétends, pourquoi t'apprêtes-tu à lui faire subir un nouveau drame ? Tu ne crois pas que le décès de ta mère lui a suffit ??

Contre toute attente, Hinata éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

- C'est juste que quand Kyoya est parti, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre quelqu'un encore une fois. De plus, toute ma vie je me suis vue à travers ses yeux. Et même si en grandissant, nous nous séparions de plus en plus, il était toujours là. Quoiqu'il arrive, je savais que mon repère n'était pas loin. Mais maintenant j'ai peur. J'ai peur, parce que si je me perds, personne ne viendra me chercher.

Haruhi posa une main sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule Hinata. Je suis là et Kaoru aussi. Et puis Kyoya reviendra.

Kaoru s'approcha à son tour et l'enlaça.

- Hinata… Ne t'en fais pas, car tu le sais aussi bien que moi, avoir un jumeau c'est pour toujours. Peu importe la distance, le lien qu'il existe est éternel. C'est bien ce que disait ton texte, le soir où l'on s'est rencontré ?

Elle murmura un « oui » à peine inaudible. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Grâce à eux, elle irait de mieux en mieux.

Ooooooooooo

Semaine 2

_Kyo !_

_Tu sais, à la fin de la semaine dernière, j'étais vraiment déprimée et j'allais mal mais maintenant tout va bien (et cette fois-ci, c'est la vérité !!). Haruhi et Kaoru m'ont ouverts les yeux. Tamaki aussi est gentil. En fait, il se sentait coupable de mon état, car il avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui expliquer que j'étais heureuse pour vous deux et que je ne lui en voulais pas. J'espère qu'il a compris._

_Désormais, je suis prête à passer cette année sans toi (tu vas me manquer énormément, mais bon). A ton retour, tu pourras être fier de ta GRANDE sœur (nous battrons-nous toute notre vie pour savoir qui est l'aîné ?). Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne suis plus la petite fille qui se perdait sans cesse._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Hina-chan__._

_Hinata…_

_Décidément, je ne peux pas te laisser seule une semaine, sans que tu ne fasses des bêtises… Tu es aussi insupportable que Tamaki (mais pas dans le même genre). Ayant des doutes après ton précédent mail, j'ai écrit à Haruhi et à Mori. Comme tous deux m'ont confirmé que tu allais vraiment mieux, je suis désormais certain de tes dires et je suis rassuré. _

_Ma grande sœur ? Si cela peut te faire plaisir… Mais rappelle-moi qui de nous deux avait peur de choses insensées et qui est le moins responsable? M'enfin, laissons ça de côté, c'est un combat sans fin et inutile. _

_Fais bien attention à toi._

_Affectueusement._

_Ton frère._

Oooooooooooo

Lors de cette deuxième semaine, Kyoya avait commencé à prendre ses marques dans son nouveau lycée. Il s'était même fait quelques camarades, dont une splendide jeune fille d'un an son aînée, Mika Monzotti. Née d'un père italien et d'une mère japonaise, elle avait été élevée entre Florence et Kyoto, avant que ses parents ne s'installent en France, trois auparavant. Parents qui, à la vue de sa beauté, avait véritablement bien travaillé. Elle était ce genre de personne à qui l'on donnait le bon dieu sans confession, en l'échange de l'esquisse d'un sourire. Intelligente et futée, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle désirait, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. En dix-huit ans de vie, aucun garçon ne lui avait résisté, tous sauf lui. En effet, Kyoya avait rapidement compris les intentions de la belle, mais avait fait semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de se préoccuper d'elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Un an, il devait passer un an loin des siens, loin de son amant mais près d'elle. Près d'une tentatrice.

Kyoya soupira et s'étira devant son bureau. Il résisterait à Mika Monzotti car il aimait Tamaki et se devait d'être fidèle. Il résisterait car un Ootori avait des valeurs. Il résisterait car un aristocrate ne devait pas tomber dans la décadence et la luxure. Il résisterait… Du moins espérait-il en trouver la force.

Oooooooooooo

Semaine 2

_Kyoya__,_

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'état de ta sœur. C'est de ma faute après tout si tu as dû partir. J'espère que tu vas bien._

_Je t'aime,_

_Tamaki._

_Tamaki,_

_Comme Hinata semble te l'avoir expliqué, tu n'y es pour rien. Dans cette histoire nous sommes deux, et j'ai pris la décision de partir de mon propre chef. Arrête de t'en faire et essaie de vivre ta vie comme d'habitude._

_Ne fais pas trop de bêtises._

_Moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas (je te promets qu'à mon retour, je ferais un effort pour te dire ces trois petits mots que tu veux entendre…)._

_Kyoya__._

Ooooooooooo

Mika Monzotti peigna soigneusement ses longs cheveux soyeux. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement, avant d'enfiler une robe noire, relativement courte et cintrée à la taille. Décidément, elle adorait les lycées où l'uniforme n'était pas de rigueur. Quoique les uniformes qu'elle voyait dans certains manga lui iraient à merveille. Elle s'observa alors un instant dans son miroir : elle ressemblait à une poupée gothique en porcelaine et elle adorait ça. Elle attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre, puis du dortoir où elle résidait depuis la rentrée. Bien vite elle repéra le très mignon Kyoya Ootori, habillé de vêtements de luxe, comme la plupart des élèves de cet établissement pour enfants d'aristocrates. Ce garçon l'attirait énormément, il était de ceux qu'elle souhaitait avoir dans son lit pour au moins un nuit. Et le fait qu'il lui résiste et ignore totalement les sous-entendus qu'elle glissait dans leur conversation, ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

- Kyoya Ootori, tu cèderas, sois en certain…

Oooooooooooo

Semaine 3

_Mon très cher frère,_

_………_

_Tu te demandes pourquoi je commence ainsi ma lettre ? C'est parce que j'ai quelque chose d'assez marrant à te raconter (même si ça risque de t'énerver quelque peu). Au départ, c'est Tamaki qui était censé te raconter ça au téléphone, mais il n'en a pas eu le courage, alors, il a été décidé que je le fasse à sa place._

_Comme tu le sais peut-être, malgré le fait que j'étudie à Sainte-Lobelia, Tamaki m'a demandé d'être la comptable non officielle du cercle d'hôtes (entend par là que les clientes ne sont pas au courant). Ainsi, il me fait part de toutes ses idées afin que je calcule si elles sont réalisables ou non. Il a donc voulu faire installer une fontaine dans la salle de musique, pour une spéciale « fontaine de l'amour et de la beauté ». Après avoir donné mon feu vert « budgétaire », il a appelé des professionnels afin d'installer la chose. Malheureusement, environ deux heures avant l'ouverture des portes aux clientes, j'ai reçu un appel de Kaoru qui était littéralement mort de rire. Je me suis donc déplacée pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. A mon arrivée, la salle de musique ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une place avec une fontaine. J'ai demandé à Tamaki s'il avait voulu réaliser un remake de l'Atlantide ou de 20 000 lieux sous les mers, mais il n'a rien répondu et est parti bouder dans un coin (humide). Haruhi, totalement blasée, m'a expliqué que Tamaki avait cru bon de boucher le système d'évacuation de la fontaine, avant d'ouvrir la vanne d'arrivée d'eau au maximum. Apparemment, il voulait simplement tester la hauteur et la puissance maximale des jets d'eau. No comment. Les canapés sont morts, le piano est à deux doigts de succomber. Je pense que le revêtement du sol devra également être changé. Ce mec, ou plutôt ton mec est une calamité… J'imagine ta tête en ce moment._

_A part ça, tout va bien._

_Tout plein de bisous._

_Ta sœur._

_Hinata…_

_Merci pour la nouvelle. Parfois, je me demande vraiment comme je peux aimer un type pareil… M'enfin, c'est dommage que je ne sois pas là, je ne peux même pas me mettre en colère. Je vais toutefois essayer d'oublier ça pour le moment, car je dois réfléchir au moyen de me débarrasser d'une fille un peu trop collante. Fais tout de même savoir à Tamaki que, comme punition, cette semaine il n'aura ni mail, ni coup de téléphone._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Kyo._

Ooooooooooo

Légèrement agacé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Kyoya décida de s'isoler un moment dans une salle de classe vide, facilement trouvable en fin de journée. Toutefois, à peine fut-il assis, que Mika rentra dans la pièce, ferma la porte à clé et s'avança lentement de l'empereur du mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- A ton avis ?

Elle s'assit sur le bureau devant Kyoya et croisa les jambes.

- Toi bien sûr. C'est toi que je veux.

Agacé, le brun se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

- Inutile. Si tu veux la clé, il va falloir venir la chercher.

Elle indiqua alors son décolleté en souriant étrangement. Elle se plaça devant Kyoya, désormais prit entre la porte et la jeune fille.

- Ecoute Mika. Tu es très belle, certes, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et je ne compte pas le tromper. Tu vas donc gentiment me donner cette clé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se colla légèrement contre le jeune Ootori.

- Tu es gay ? Ou bisexuel ? A vrai dire, je m'en moque. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas tromper ton chéri. C'est pour cette raison, que je n'insisterais pas pour que tu fasses l'amour avec moi.

- Tu vois…

Elle se colla encore contre lui, appuyant sa poitrine contre son torse.

- Toutefois, rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu. Et pour ta conscience, tu n'auras qu'à te dire que c'est de ma faute et pas de la tienne.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa une main sur l'entrejambe de l'empereur du mal qui, malgré lui, eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Arrête ça immédiatement. Ca ne te mènera nulle part. De plus, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

Elle intensifia légèrement son geste de la main, avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

- Ca suffit !!

Kyoya la repoussa un peu violemment, essayant, tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. Il commençait à avoir un petit peu chaud. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette salle et vite. Il aimait Tamaki. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

- Ecoute Kyoya… L'unique moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est de récupérer la clé entre mes seins. A toi de voir.

Le brun, bien décidé à sortir de là, s'approcha de la jeune fille qui, contre toute attente, se jeta littéralement sur lui, les faisant basculer tous les deux sur le sol ; elle à califourchon sur lui.

- Pousse-toi.

- Non, Kyoya. Récupère au moins la clé, et après on verra…

N'ayant guère le choix et ne pouvant, même s'il parvenait à se relever, défoncer la porte, il prit appui sur ses coudes et avança lentement une main vers le décolleté plongeant de Mika Monzotti.

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, Tamaki, allongé sur son lit, se demandait ce que pouvait faire son amant et s'il pensait à lui.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :** Kyoya trompera t-il Tamaki ? / La véritable identité de Mika Monzotti/ la suite des mails.


	18. Doutes

**Note :** merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** mail en _italique_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya passa une de ses mains derrière le cou de Mika et elle s'avança, comprenant qu'il souhaitait l'embrasser. Toutefois, quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le brun fit basculer la jeune fille, afin de se retrouver sur elle.

- Tu vois, si tu avais appris un peu mieux à me connaître, tu aurais su que je gagne toujours, sourit Kyoya.

- Comment ça ?

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Comme ça…

En effet, l'empereur du mal avait réussi à détacher le collier sans que Mika ne s'en aperçoive. Il se releva donc, la clé en main et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

- Ne te méprends pas Mika. Tu es une jeune femme absolument superbe et je suis certain que beaucoup d'hommes seraient prêts à se damner pour pouvoir passer un moment avec toi. Je pense que si je n'avais eu personne dans ma vie et si j'avais reçu une autre éducation, je t'aurais cédé sans problème. Mika, je ne sais pas qui tu es en réalité, mais sache que si je te revois tourner autour de moi, tu auras des problèmes. J'ai horreur que l'on joue avec moi. Au revoir.

Il déverrouilla la porte sans rien ajouter, laissant une jeune femme bien moins déçue qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, Résidence Ootori.

Alors qu'Hinata sortait du salon, elle entendit son père répondre au téléphone. Curieuse de nature, elle s'approcha de la porte close du bureau où elle colla son oreille.

- Allô ? Mademoiselle Monzotti ? Avez-vous réussi ?

- Non, je suis désolée. Kyoya a repoussé toutes mes avances. Définitivement.

La brune remercia le ciel que son père ait laissé le haut-parleur de son téléphone.

- Dommage. J'aurais au moins essayé… Votre argent va être immédiatement transféré sur votre compte.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Hinata n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle éclaira son ordinateur et se remémora les mails de son frère. Il lui avait parlé d'une fille qui le collait… Son prénom était Mika… Elle devait absolument vérifier. Elle se connecta sur l'ordinateur de son père grâce à un système de piratage élaboré par ses soins. Elle ouvrit alors un dossier intitulé « Monzotti » et tomba sur le dossier de la jeune fille. Il se révéla que Mika n'avait pas dix-huit mais vingt et un ans. Elle était effectivement métisse mais n'appartenait pas à l'aristocratie. De plus, ses parents étaient décédés quand elle avait quinze ans. Elle travaillait dans une maison close où elle ne recevait que de riches politiciens et des hommes d'affaires. Parfois, elle acceptait également des « missions » de séduction ou de corruption.

Hinata soupira, et jeta un livre contre le mur. Son père était allé jusqu'à payer une prostituée de luxe afin de séparer Kyoya et Tamaki. Cet homme était encore plus cruel que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle était dégoûtée.

Ooooooooooo

Semaine 4

_Salut Kyoya._

_As-tu fait quelque chose avec la fille dont tu m'as parlé ? Tu sais, elle n'est pas recommandable mais je ne pense pas nécessaire que tu en saches plus. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas touchée. Si tel était le cas, je ne crois pas que Tamaki te pardonne._

_Pour moi, tout va bien. Kaoru se révèle être une personne fantastique. Je crois que je suis sérieusement amoureuse de lui. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça._

_A bientôt._

_Ta sœur à qui tu manques._

_Hinata,_

_Si par « peu recommandable », tu sous-entends « professionnelle », ne t'en fais pas, j'étais au courant. A vrai dire, son comportement était relativement suspect, c'est ce qui m'a mis sur la voie. De plus, tu me connais, j'adore tenir des dossiers sur les gens… Je sais aussi que c'est père qu'il l'avait embauchée. J'ai feins l'ignorance et je me suis tu, car j'aurais préféré que tu ne le sache pas. Tant pis._

_Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai absolument rien fait avec elle, malgré les occasions et ses propositions. Cela a eu le mérite de me prouver une chose : mes sentiments pour cet idiot de Tamaki sont bien plus forts que je ne l'avais imaginé. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Je ne saurais te le dire…_

_Je suis content pour toi et Kaoru. Tu as mérité ton bonheur._

_Dis bonjour aux autres de ma part._

_Ton frère._

Oooooooooooooo

Hinata avait été rassurée en lisant le mail de son jumeau. Leur père avait échoué et c'était tant mieux. Toutefois, aujourd'hui elle était en proie à une toute autre préoccupation : sa tenue. En effet, Haruhi l'avait invitée chez elle et il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne impression. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait son oncle, ou plutôt sa tante… enfin comme vous voulez. Et après plus de deux heures de réflexion, elle se décida enfin pour une jupe noire, un bustier blanc et des chaussures à talons.

Au même moment, chez les Fujioka.

- Papa, arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me donnes le tournis.

- Mais enfin Haru !! Tu ne te rends pas compte ?

- De quoi ?

- Quand Kyoya est venu avec ses amis de ton cercle, j'étais présentable, mais aujourd'hui…

Ranka pointa son doigt vers le ciel relativement nuageux.

- A cause de ce temps humide, mes cheveux sont difficiles à coiffer ! C'est une catastrophe !!

- Papa… Je ne pense pas qu'Hinata s'arrête à ce genre de détail.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre.

On sonna.

- De toute façon elle est là.

La jeune fille se leva calmement et alla ouvrir à sa cousine.

- Salut Hinata.

- Bonjour Haruhi !! C'est gentil de m'avoir invitée !!

- Je t'en prie. Entre.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et suivit Haruhi dans la pièce principale.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Ranka-san. Merci de votre accueil.

- Ce n'est rien voyons !! Veux-tu du thé ?

- Oui, volontiers.

Alors que Ryoji préparait les boissons, les deux filles s'installèrent autour de la table.

- Ton frère va bien ?

- Oui Haruhi, Kyoya va bien. Il s'est bien intégré dans son nouveau lycée.

- Tenez les filles, du thé bien chaud et des biscuits !!

- Merci.

Ranka observa alors Hinata sans rien dire.

- Papa, ce n'est pas très poli.

- Désolé. Je me disais juste que tu ressemblais énormément à ta mère. Je l'avais déjà remarqué chez Kyoya, mais chez toi c'est encore plus flagrant.

- Je vous remercie. Je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire.

- Tu sais, je ne voyais que Sakura une ou deux fois par an, mais c'était une personne que j'appréciais énormément. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le droit d'assister à son enterrement, tout comme ses parents.

- Oui. Mon père a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Toutefois, je suis heureux qu'à présent le vœu de Kotoko et Sakura se réalise, puisque toi, Kyoya et Haruhi devenaient amis.

- Oui, je suis heureuse moi aussi. D'autant plus que j'aime beaucoup Haruhi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille enlaça sa cousine, ce qui fit sourire celle-ci. Après tout, leur famille existait peut-être encore.

Ooooooooooo

Semaine 5

_Salut Tamaki._

_J'ai l'impression que depuis le malencontreux incident de la fontaine, tu t'es calmé. Du moins, personne ne m'a rapporté une autre de tes bêtises, à part peut-être le fait que tu aies accidentellement libéré les grenouilles du laboratoire de sciences du lycée. Bref. Passons._

_Tu vas bien ? Je l'espère. Pour ma part, ça va._

_A bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Kyoya._

Quand Tamaki lut ce mail, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Kyoya était déjà parti depuis un peu plus d'un mois, et l'unique chose qu'il lui écrivait, c'était des reproches dissimulés. Pas un mot gentil. Pas un « je t'aime ». Même pas un petit « tu me manques ». Plus le temps passait, plus le blond avait peur : son amant se moquait-il de lui à ce point ? Quand se déciderait-il à lui envoyer un mail digne de ce nom ? Dépité, il n'eut pas le courage d'écrire une vraie réponse.

_Je vais bien._

_Bisous._

_Tamaki._

Kyoya ajusta ses lunettes et observa longuement les cinq mots qui se battaient en duel. Depuis quand Tamaki rédigeait-il des missives si courtes ? L'avait-il blessé sans le savoir ? C'était absurde, mais possible. Avec quelqu'un comme le baron, on n'était jamais à l'abri…

_Chère sœur,_

_(Oui, j'ai un service à te demander). Pourrais-tu me dire si Tamaki m'en veux pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Son dernier mail était tellement court que j'arrive à en compter les mots sur les doigts d'une main. Tu serais gentille de te renseigner._

_Porte toi bien._

_Kyo._

Hinata sourit. Son jumeau était inquiet. C'était vraiment trop mignon. Soucieuse du bonheur de son double, elle se rendit jusqu'à la résidence secondaire des Suo et demanda à voir Tamaki. On la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et elle tapa.

- Entrez.

Le blond était allongé sur son lit, la tête dans ses coussins.

- Salut.

N'étant pas certain de reconnaître la voix, il se releva légèrement et ne cacha pas sa surprise en apercevant la jeune fille.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kyoya ? Ou à Kaoru ?

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste venue discuter avec toi.

- Oh. Installe-toi.

Il lui désigna une chaise.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- De mon frère. Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un mail de sa part. Il se demandait pourquoi ton dernier envoi ne comportait que cinq misérables mots. Il voulait donc savoir si tu lui en voulais.

- Un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais, il n'aime que toi. La preuve, il a repoussé cette fameuse fille jusqu'au bout.

Tamaki se leva d'un bond de son lit et se planta devant la brune.

- Quelle fille ?

En voyant l'air de son vis-à-vis, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait gaffé.

- Euh, en fait, peu importe.

- Dis-moi. Tu as trop parlé.

- En fait, mon père avait engagé une fille qui devait, par tous les moyens séduire Kyoya. Ainsi, il t'aurait perdu à cause de son infidélité. Toutefois, mon frère a résisté jusqu'au bout parce qu'il ne voulait pas te trahir. Il t'aime.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien qu'il est résisté à la tentation, mais ça ne prouve rien. Il a juste suivi et respecté les valeurs qu'il a apprises.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourquoi doutes-tu à ce point d'une personne qui a tout quitté pour pouvoir être avec toi ?

- Je… Jamais un « je t'aime », jamais un « tu me manques ». Jamais un mot gentil… J'en ai assez.

Hinata soupira et tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Si c'est ça que tu attends, nous sommes deux. Tu crois que moi, j'ai plus de chance que toi ? Tu sais, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, quand je lis les mails qu'il m'envoie je pourrais croire qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi, alors que c'est faux.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

- Non, j'ai l'habitude. Tamaki… Si Kyoya ne t'écris pas tous ces petits mots que tu attends, c'est parce qu'il n'y parvient pas. Tu sais, quand nous étions enfant, nous nous disions souvent « je t'aime », ainsi qu'à notre mère. Mais le jour où elle est morte, mon frère a fermé son cœur pour oublier le poids de sa disparition. Il a fermé son cœur pour ne plus souffrir à cause de quelconques sentiments. Il a fermé son cœur pour devenir plus fort moralement et ainsi contenter notre père. Tu sais, depuis cette sombre nuit où ma mère s'est donnée la mort, Kyoya n'a plus jamais prononcé un seul « je t'aime » car ces mots lui font peur. Tamaki, tu devras être patient. Toutefois, si tu doutes vraiment, je peux essayer de lui demander d'être un peu plus gentil dans ses lettres. Je ne peux pas faire plus, je suis désolé.

- Je, je comprends. C'est aussi de ma faute. Je suis égoïste.

- Pas égoïste Tamaki, simplement humain. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je peux te jurer qu'il t'aime.

- Merci Hinata. Merci.

_Cher Kyo,_

_Non, Tamaki ne t'en veux pas (j'ai gaffé à propos de Mika Monzotti… Pas taper !!). En fait, il souhaiterait juste quelques, même infime, preuves de tes sentiments. Fais un petit effort. Fais le pour lui._

_Plein de bisous._

_Ta sœur que tu adores (pas vrai ?)_

_Chère Hinata…_

_Si je t'avais eu sous la main, tu aurais payé ta gaffe, je peux te le jurer. Sinon, merci pour ta petite enquête. J'essaierais de faire un petit effort._

_A bientôt,_

_Ton frère._

Etant un homme de parole, Kyoya s'exécuta dès la semaine d'après.

Semaine 6

_Salut Tamaki,_

_Tu vas bien ? Tu ne te sens pas trop seul dans ton lit ? Ici tout va bien, la France, ton pays, est vraiment un endroit formidable. Tu sais, j'ai même pu y rencontrer une personne au sourire vrai et magnifique, une personne qui te ressemble beaucoup…_

_A bientôt._

_Je pense à toi, ne t'en fais pas._

_Kyoya._

Tamaki sourit. Il avait eu tort de s'en faire. Il se rendit alors compte que le mail n'était pas terminé.

_PS : ne fais pas de bêtises et, je te le répète, la salle de musique n'est pas un lieu d'expérimentation._

Même s'il avait fait un effort, Kyoya restait toujours Kyoya. Tamaki éteignit son ordinateur et s'allongea dans son lit, une photo de sa mère dans une main, celle de son amant contre son cœur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Note de fin : **Cette fic ne comportera plus que deux chapitres (20, ce sera un chiffre tout rond, c'est joli). Je vous promets toutefois une fin digne de ce nom, écrite avec autant de soin que le reste de la fic. Et oui, la rentrée approche à grands pas et si je ne finis pas cette histoire avant (le 8 septembre), je ne pourrais pas la terminer convenablement. Voilu. A très bientôt.


	19. Here without you

**Note :** merci pour les reviews et à ceux qui me lisent.

**Note1 :** pensées, mails et lettres en _italique_.

**Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. (Sincèrement désolée pour l'attente). Le prochain viendra… Un jour… Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les heures, les jours et les semaines se succédèrent plus ou moins rapidement, chacun occupé à avancer dans sa vie ou à combler une absence.

Ooooooooooo

Quand vint la Saint-Valentin…

Tamaki dû prendre sur lui pour sourire aux clientes, tant son cœur était en peine en ce jour des amoureux. Il avait envoyé à Kyoya une boîte de chocolat noir très peu sucré, accompagné d'une petite carte avec une déclaration d'amour interminable. Le baron ne su d'ailleurs jamais qu'après la lecture de son mot, son cher amant avait dû boire deux aspirines…

Kyoya, lui, grimaça quand le postier lui livra cet énorme paquet. Il se demanda pourquoi Tamaki s'était senti obligé de lui acheter une boîte de 1001 chocolats. Une référence aux mille et une nuits ? Probablement. L'empereur du mal, n'étant pas un grand fan de sucrerie, dû se résoudre, après avoir mangé quelques chocolats, à les confier à son cuisinier qui en ferait bon usage. Et puis, pourquoi son amant avait-il décidé de lui envoyer une déclaration aussi longue ? C'était absurde, inutile et ennuyeux. Toutefois, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro sourire en la lisant. D'ailleurs, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre et, quelques heures plus tard, Tamaki reçut un « merci ». Rapide et efficace.

Haruhi, n'appréciant que très peu ce genre de fête commerciale, concéda toutefois à préparer elle-même des chocolats pour Hikaru. Celui-ci, sincèrement heureux, donna toutes les douceurs offertes par les clientes à Hani, afin d'apprécier totalement le présent de sa petite amie.

Hinata, assez peu portée par les traditions, offrit une chaîne à Kaoru. Elle n'en n'oublia cependant pas complètement le chocolat, qui fut l'invité d'honneur de leur nuit d'amour.

Ooooooooooooo

Quand vint le White day…

Tamaki aurait juré que Kyoya ne lui enverrait aucun cadeau. Il s'y était préparé psychologiquement depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un gentil postier sonna et lui remit une grande enveloppe. Intrigué, le baron l'ouvrit. Il y trouva d'abord une lettre relativement brève :

_Cher Tamaki,_

_Afin que tu ne boudes pas pendant des mois et pour te remercier de ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin, j'ai décidé de faire un effort et de fêter le White Day. Ci-joint, mon présent. C'est une photo prise la semaine dernière. J'espère que ça te plaira._

_A bientôt._

_Kyo._

Tamaki sortit la photo et sentit immédiatement des larmes naître dans ses yeux clairs. C'était sa mère. Elle souriait. Emu, il tourna la photo et y trouva quelques mots écrits en français, avec l'écriture fine et douce qu'il aimait tant. _« Mon fils, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'aime. Maman. »_ Décidément, Kyoya n'aurait pas pu lui offrir plus beau présent.

Haruhi, également, eut beaucoup de chance. En jeune homme très riche, Hikaru avait opté pour un splendide pendentif en forme de cœur. Celui-ci, bien que discret, était entouré d'or fin et incrusté de quelques diamants. La jeune fille fut assez gênée de voir tant d'argent investi dans un objet si petit, mais l'intention lui fit énormément plaisir.

Kaoru, quant à lui, avait choisi un présent plus que particulier pour Hinata. C'était une bague. Pas une bague de fiançailles, car Kaoru n'était pas encore prêt à s'engager. Non, c'était une bague de promesse, promesse d'une future demande officielle. Hinata accepta ce bien avec joie et regretta simplement de ne pas pouvoir partager son bonheur avec son jumeau.

Ooooooooooo

Quand vint le 8 avril, soit la date d'anniversaire de notre cher baron.

Le cercle fut envahit par une montagne de cadeaux apportés par les clientes, si bien, qu'après une avalanche, Hani manqua de mourir étouffé sous la masse et son lapinou hérita d'une fracture bénigne à l'oreille gauche.

Toutefois, quand la journée prit fin et que Tamaki rentra chez lui, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit par terre, devant son immense fenêtre et scruta l'horizon.

C'était son anniversaire mais il se sentait terriblement mal et seul. Son père était en voyage et lui avait fait envoyer d'innombrables cadeaux. Sa mère était loin. Kyoya était absent. Ses grands-parents maternels étaient morts. Il poussa un profond soupir. La mélancolie. La nostalgie. Tant de sentiments contre lesquels il s'était battu, avec succès, ou presque, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ne supportant plus le calme assourdissant qui régnait dans la pièce, il alluma sa chaîne Hifi. Celle-ci lui joua « Here without you » de 3 Doors Down **(1)**. Envahit par les paroles si véridiques de la chanson, il s'allongea sur son lit trop grand et ferma les yeux.

_**A hundred days have made me older **_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face **_

_**A thousand lies have made me colder **_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same **_

_**But all the miles that separate **_

_**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face **_

_Plusieurs mois que je ne t'avais pas vu. Plus d'une centaine de jours et de nuits où tu n'étais pas là. Aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire et ton absence m'a pesée d'avantage. Des milliers de kilomètres nous séparaient, alors que j'aimerais être près de toi. Tant de pays, de mers entre nous… alors que je souhaiterais me blottir dans tes bras. Alors, je fermai les yeux et tentai d'oublier la distance en me concentrant sur ton visage et sur mes rêves où tu étais à mes côtés._

Quelques larmes roulèrent de ses yeux clos.

_**  
**__**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

_Moi ici, toi là-bas. Mauvais coup du sort. Depuis ton départ, tu hantais mes pensées ; ni les clientes, ni les amis ne pouvaient te remplacer. Et dès que mon esprit n'était plus occupé, ta présence m'assaillait. Je pensais sans cesse à toi et je n'y pouvais absolument rien… Je t'aimais et je chérissais mes rêves dans lesquels tu m'apparaissais. Cette nuit encore, nous serons ensemble dans les brumes de mon sommeil.__****_

_**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_Alors qu'un avion pourrait te rejoindre, les kilomètres qui nous séparaient pouvaient mais ne devaient pas être franchis. Pourquoi avions-nous été punis ? Dans notre monde d'aristocrate superficiel, où la vie était surfaite, n'y avait-il pas de place pour un amour un peu différent ? A ton retour, tout irait mieux…Je l'espérais du fond du cœur.__****_

_**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**_

_Demeurer ici sans toi fut une nouvelle épreuve dans ma vie. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on à éloigner les personnes qui m'étaient chères? __Pourquoi donc ? Qu'avais fait-je de mal pour être châtié ainsi?_

_Moi ici, toi là-bas. Mon salut venait de mes rêves où tu étais tout près de moi.__****_

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**_

_C'était difficile mais je ne perdrais pas mon amour pour toi. Je gardais espoir et confiance en tes sentiments. Tu ne m'oublierais pas et tu reviendrais à la fin de l'année. Tu me l'avais promis._

_Et même si le monde s'écroulait, je continuerais à t'attendre. Je ne perdrais pas mon amour. Jamais._

_**  
**__**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**_

_Vivre ici sans toi, tel était mon pénible quotidien. Rejoins-moi dans mes rêves afin que, même à des milliers de kilomètres, la nuit nous appartienne._

Tamaki esquissa un sourire triste et la chanson s'arrêta.

- _Je suis ici sans toi… mais début novembre tu seras là Kyoya… n'est-ce pas ?_

Ooooooooooo

Au même moment, en France.

Kyoya jeta un œil distrait sur son calendrier. Bientôt, il devrait annoncer à tous sa décision car… car, début novembre, il ne retournerait pas au Japon…

**A suivre… Reviews ????**

**(1)**C'est une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. La traduction a été faite par mes soins, d'où sa probable médiocrité… M'enfin bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien, ne ?

Traduction :

_Une centaine de jour m'ont rendu plus vieux**  
**Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton joli visage_

_Un millier de mensonges qui m'ont rendu plus froid**  
**Et je ne pense pas que je peux regarder ça pareil**  
**Mais tous les kilomètres qui nous séparent_

_Disparaissent maintenant quand je rêve de ton visage._

_Ref__:_ _Je suis ici, sans toi bébé__**  
**__Mais tu es encore dans mon esprit seul_

_Je pense à toi bébé_

_Et je rêve de toi tout le temps_

_Je suis ici sans toi bébé_

_Mais tu es encore avec moi dans mes rêves_

_Et cette nuit c'est seulement toi et moi_

_Les kilomètres ne peuvent pas rouler_

_Comme les gens qui quittent leur route pour dire bonjour_

_J'ai entendu que cette vie est surfaite_

_Mais j'espère que ça sera mieux quand nous partirons._

_Ref_

_Chaque chose que je sais et n'importe où je vais_

_Ce sera dur mais je ne perdrais pas mon amour_

_Et quand le dernier tombera_

_Quand tout sera dit et fait_

_Ca sera dur mais je ne perdrais pas mon amour._

_Ref_


	20. Incertitudes

**Note:** Je m'excuse pour l'interminable attente. Si les journées faisaient 48h, j'aurais pu poster avant. Enfin bref, voici le dernier chapitre. Il sera suivi d'un épilogue qui conclura l'histoire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

France, quelques jours plus tard.

Kyoya s'assit sur son lit et composa le numéro de sa sœur qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

- Hinata ?

- Kyo ! Bonjour !!! Tu vas bien ?

- Est-ce que Tamaki et les autres sont là, comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui.

- Alors met le haut-parleur, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire.

- Très bien.

La jeune fille obtempéra, posa le téléphone sur le lit et s'assit près des autres membres du cercle.

- Bonjour à tous. Je voulais simplement vous dire que début novembre je ne rentrerais pas au Japon.

Tous étouffèrent un cri de surprise, mis à part Tamaki qui attrapa le pauvre téléphone avec colère.

- Pourquoi Kyoya ? Pourquoi ? Tu me l'avais promis.

- Non Tamaki. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais un an plus tard. J'ai jusqu'au trente et un décembre à minuit pour tenir ma promesse.

Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux du baron.

- Très bien Kyoya. Très bien. Si tu n'es pas devant moi avant le trente et un décembre à minuit, toi et moi ce sera terminé. Tu comprends ? Même si tu reviens le premier janvier à une heure du matin, ce sera trop tard. Tu as compris ?

- Oui Tamaki, j'ai compris. Je reviendrais à temps.

- Tu as intérêt. Je ne t'attendrais pas plus longtemps.

Tamaki jeta le téléphone, qu'Hinata sauva de justesse et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte. Les hôtes le suivirent.

- Kyoya…

- Hinata, je suis désolé. Les autres sont partis ?

- Oui. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Pour Tamaki.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu risques de le perdre.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais crois-tu qu'il me pardonnerait si j'abandonnais sa mère, qui se retrouve seule à l'hôpital ? Dès que son traitement sera terminé, je rentrerais.

- Kyo… Dis le lui.

- Non. Hors de question. Il saura tout en temps voulu.

- Et si tu le perds ?

- …

- Kyo ? Réponds-moi ? Pourquoi joues-tu ainsi avec le feu ? Pourquoi ne sais-tu pas faire les choses simplement ? Si Tamaki savait la vérité, il t'attendrait avec le sourire !!

- Hinata…

- A moins que tu me caches autre chose ?

- Peut-être bien.

- Qu'est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être terrible au point de ne pas pouvoir le dire à sa jumelle ?

- Rien du tout.

Il soupira.

- Promet-moi de te taire.

- Promis.

- La mère de Tamaki va vraiment très mal. Elle ne vivra peut-être encore que quelques mois et son dernier espoir, est de voir son fils une dernière fois. Toutefois, si elle venait à guérir et que Tamaki soit venu lui rendre visite, l'accord passé ne tiendrait plus et elle se retrouverait sans argent. Ainsi, je suis entrain de réunir tous les papiers nécessaires afin que, si sa vie venait à toucher à sa fin, je préviendrais Tamaki et avant qu'il n'aille la voir, je…

- Tu lui proposerais de t'épouser et de porter ton nom, ainsi l'accord ne tiendrait plus et il pourrait voir sa mère une dernière fois ?

- C'est exact. Tu as parfaitement deviné.

- Kyo… J'ai confiance en toi. Bon courage.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha.

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, Japon.

Ils avaient tout essayé, mais rien n'avait fonctionné : Tamaki refusait de parler. Mori avait prononcé au moins trois phrases successives, Hani lui avait offert un gâteau, Kaoru et Hikaru tentèrent de le faire râler et Haruhi de le rassurer ; en vain. Assis sur son lit et le regard perdu dans le vague, le baron semblait à des années lumière d'ici, si bien qu'après plus de deux heures de tentatives infructueuses, ses amis quittèrent les lieux, espérant que la nuit ramène l'esprit du jeune Suo parmi les vivants. Dépité, il se blottit sous sa couverture trop grande et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi Kyoya jouait-il ainsi avec son cœur ? Etait-ce là le côté obscur de l'empereur du mal ? Etait-ce là son véritable visage ? Tamaki était désormais perplexe : malgré son amour et sa confiance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde colère et surtout une vive inquiétude. En effet, au-delà de la vague de tristesse qui l'avait envahi, il sentait que Kyoya lui cachait la vérité sur son non-retour. Avait-il trouvé une jeune fille charmante ? Avait-il des problèmes ? Ou bien ?

S'enfonçant d'avantage dans son grand matelas, il se prit la tête entre les mains et éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne supportait plus ces mensonges et cette interminable attente. Il n'en pouvait plus et il avait hâte que cette situation insoutenable s'achève enfin, quelqu'en soit l'issue. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il voulait juste savoir et être dans ses bras, rien de plus. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que ce modeste vœu se réalise, même si, il en était conscient, les chances que Kyoya revienne avant l'ultimatum posé étaient bien maigres.

Ooooooooooo

De retour en France, dans un hôpital.

Ses cours terminés, Kyoya fut accompagné à l'hôpital par son chauffeur. Se moquant des regards que posaient les autres visiteurs sur sa voiture, il en descendit vivement et se dirigea vers le hall central. Connaissant sa destination, il ne s'arrêta pas à l'accueil et emprunta directement le premier ascenseur sur sa gauche et monta au troisième étage. Les portes grincèrent légèrement et s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir aux murs crème. Il fit quelques pas et entra dans la chambre 203 après avoir frappé. Question de politesse.

- Bonjour Anne-Sophie.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Bonjour Kyoya. Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui encore.

- Mais je vous en prie.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et observa quelques instants la femme. Son teint était pâle, bien qu'un peu moins blafard qu'en début de semaine, et ses traits étaient tirés. Malgré tout, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et de sa bonne humeur, à croire que « joie » était son deuxième prénom.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu mieux, merci. Tu sais, ce traitement m'épuise littéralement, mais je suis persuadée qu'il me sera bénéfique et que je vais guérir. Je le sens !

- Mais c'est ce que je vous souhaite.

- Dis-moi Kyoya, ça ne pose pas de problème que tu retardes ton retour au Japon ? Je ne voudrais pas te causer d'ennuis. Tu sais, je suis une grande fille et je pourrais m'en sortir seule, même si ta compagnie m'est très agréable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a absolument aucun problème. _C'est du moins ce que je me force à croire. _Tout va bien.

- Alors tant mieux !

Elle toussa.

- Vous ne devriez pas trop vous agiter.

Elle rit.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis invincible !

- Oui. _Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, car si vous veniez à disparaître du jour au lendemain, Tamaki ne s'en remettrait probablement pas, et moi, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de lui avoir caché la vérité._

Ooooooooooo

Un mois passa lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Tamaki. Bien trop rapidement au regard de Kyoya. Noël approchait à grand pas et aucun d'eux ne savait réellement ce qu'il allait advenir. En France, les résultats de la mère du baron se faisaient attendre dans le doute et la crainte, de part leur caractère décisif.

Au Japon, le baron commençait à se faire à l'idée que son amour ne reviendrait jamais. Il se préparait peu à peu à cette fatalité, car plus la fin de l'année se profilait, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait. Parfois, il en venait même à se dire que cette histoire, leur histoire, n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère, une sorte de chimère que son esprit avait crée. Pourtant, l'étreinte et les baisers de Kyoya lui avaient semblé bien réels. De toute façon, il ne tarderait pas à être fixé. Le trente et un, quand les douze coups de minuits retentiraient, il saluerait courageusement la nouvelle année et il dirait adieu à ses sentiments et à son amour probablement perdu. Quand minuit sonnerait, tout finirait. Tout recommencerait. Les dés étaient jetés et il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier.

Ooooooooooo

Jour de Noël, cercle d'hôte.

Pour l'occasion, les hôtes avaient revêtis des smokings, mis à part Haruhi et Hani qui avaient hérité de costume d'elfes. Evidemment. La salle de musique avait été savamment décorée d'une multitude de guirlandes et de boules multicolores, et un immense sapin régnait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Les clientes, bien entendu, avaient toutes amené un présent pour leur hôte préféré, si bien que les lieux furent rapidement impraticable et durent être dégagés afin que chacun puisse accéder au somptueux buffet préparé pour l'occasion.

Malgré cette ambiance festive, aucun des hôtes n'était totalement réjoui car, chacun pensait au retour de moins en moins probable de Kyoya. Tamaki, lui, semblait perdu mais étrangement serein, comme si son esprit avait déserté son corps. Plus que quelques jours à attendre et il aurait enfin la réponse qu'il attendait. Il saurait si, oui ou non, il avait passé une année entière à attendre une personne qui ne reviendrait jamais, douze mois interminable à patienter pour quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait plus.

Bien qu'il ait eu envie d'entendre la voix du brun, Tamaki ne l'avait plus rappelé depuis sa terrible annonce. En fait, il n'en avait pas eu la force, tout simplement. Désormais, une minuscule semaine le séparait de sa future réalité.

Ooooooooooo

En France, jour de Noël.

Kyoya se rendit chez Anne-Sophie, dont le traitement était terminé.

- Bonjour Kyoya ! Joyeux Noël !!!

- Merci. Vous aussi.

- Je l'espère !! Mais entre, ou tu vas attraper froid.

Il obtempéra et accrocha son blouson sur le porte-manteau.

- Vous avez bien décoré le sapin.

- Merci ! Tu sais, quand Tamaki était petit, nous décorions la maison tous les deux, avec parfois, l'aide de ma mère. C'était des moments très agréables.

- Je n'en doute point.

- Enfin bref. Tu ne devineras jamais !

- Quoi donc ?

- J'ai reçu mes résultats, mais je t'attendais pour les ouvrir. Je te devais bien ça.

- Je vous remercie.

Elle sourit et alla chercher la grande enveloppe blanche qu'elle avait posée sur le buffet de la salle à manger.

- C'est l'heure de vérité Kyoya !!

- Oui. _En espérant que l'heure en question soit heureuse._

La blonde ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe et en sorti la feuille, qu'elle lu assez rapidement. Elle esquissa alors un étrange sourire.

- En rémission.

Le brun sursauta intérieurement.

- Apparemment, le traitement a eu l'effet escompté. Je ne suis pas encore guérie, mais le mal recule progressivement. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un miracle.

- En effet. Je suis content pour vous Anne-Sophie. Sincèrement.

- Merci. Et puis maintenant, tu vas pouvoir rentrer. Dépêche-toi de réserver ton billet !!

Elle lui tendit le téléphone.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Allez !!

- _Aussi têtue que son fils._ Merci.

Il dialogua un long moment avec la compagnie aérienne, avant de parvenir, par une chance inouïe, à trouver un vol pour le trente au matin, soit juste à temps pour arriver le trente et un au Japon.

Ooooooooooo

Quelques jours plus tard…

Ooooooooooo

Trente décembre, aéroport.

Alors que son garde du corps s'était occupé des valises et de l'enregistrement, Kyoya discutait avec Anne-Sophie.

- Alors Kyoya, prêt pour rentrer chez toi ?

- Oui, probablement. Il me semble avoir quitté le Japon depuis une éternité.

- C'est normal. Tu as laissé là-bas beaucoup de personnes qui t'étaient chères.

- De fait.

Une voix féminine annonça les vols au départ.

- Tu vas devoir embarquer.

- Oui. Anne-Sophie… Je vous remercie sincèrement pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré et je sais désormais pourquoi Tamaki est une personne si extraordinaire.

- Merci Kyoya. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils et merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

- Oui, et je vous promets que ce sera en compagnie de votre fils.

- Merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Il la salua et se dirigea vers sa porte d'embarquement. Un an qu'il avait atterri ici à cause de son père. Un an ici, pour pouvoir vivre une relation quelque peu taboue. Décidément, il avait bien changé. A croire que derrière son épaisse forteresse de glace, l'empereur du mal avait un cœur humain.

Oooooooooooo

Trente et un décembre matin, cercle d'hôte.

Ils préparaient le réveillon, bien que la motivation n'y soit pas. Hinata était là aussi, prête à apporter un peu de soutien à Tamaki et surtout à pleurer dans les bras de Kaoru. Personne ne parlait, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Alternativement, ils scrutaient l'horloge, bien qu'ils sachent qu'aucun miracle ne se produirait en ce dernier jour de l'année. Kyoya était parti et il ne reviendrait pas, fin de l'histoire. Pourtant, ils y avaient tous cru. Tous. Surtout Tamaki.

Alors qu'ils accrochaient des ballons sur les murs, Hinata donna un violent coup de poing sur la table.

- Bon sang, arrêtez de faire cette tête ! Il reste plus d'une dizaine d'heures avant la fin de la journée ! Une dizaine d'heure ! Alors laissez lui le temps d'arriver !!

Le baron sourit tristement.

- Hinata… Il ne reviendra pas.

- C'est faux Tamaki ! C'est faux ! Je sais qu'il va revenir ! Je le sais ! J'ai confiance en lui et je sens qu'il sera bientôt parmi nous !!

- Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Le blond soupira.

- Laisse tomber. Moi j'en ai assez de vivre de chimères.

Et les heures défilèrent. Les tables furent dressées, le champagne mit au frais. Les Cds furent rangés et la salle revêtit un splendide air de fête. Chacun se changea et se mit sur son trente et un. Dix-huit heures. Les clientes arriveraient une heure et demie plus tard. Les hôtes s'installèrent dans les canapés et se turent complètement. Dehors, la neige commença à tomber tout doucement. Calme et silence. La poignée tourna et Hinata se retourna pour expédier une potentielle cliente trop impatiente. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille poussa un cri. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

- Désolé pour le retard.

Les hôtes affichèrent tous une mine ébahie car, évidemment, ils n'y croyaient plus.

- Kyo !!!!

- Bonsoir petite sœur.

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle le lâcha et il s'avança vers les autres.

- Bonsoir à tous. Bonsoir… Tamaki.

Chacun le salua, alors que le baron restait figé.

- On s'occupe de la fête. Kyo, amène Tamaki dans un endroit où vous pourrez discuter tranquillement.

Elle lui lança la clé d'une chambre d'hôtel.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais. J'en étais persuadée. C'est mon cadeau.

- Merci Hinata.

Kyoya quitta la salle, suivit par un Tamaki totalement muet. Ce soir, ils pourraient s'expliquer et, qui sait, peut-être s'aimer et se pardonner, comme si une année ne s'était jamais écoulée.

**A suivre dans l'épilogue… Reviews ??**


	21. Tout est bien qui fini bien

**Note :** je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais voici (enfin), le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un lemon, ils seront déçus car il n'y en a pas. En effet, ce n'était pas ça que je souhaitais pour ce chapitre final. Je m'en excuse et j'espère que vous apprécierais tout de même ce chapitre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lors du trajet qui les mena à la chambre d'hôtel qu'Hinata avait réservée pour l'occasion, aucun des deux garçons ne prononça un mot, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Et pourtant… en une année des phrases et des pensées non dites avaient eu tout le loisir de s'accumuler dans leurs esprits.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Kyoya poussa un léger soupir et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Tamaki le suivait, un mètre plus loin, et avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment ? Une brève sonnerie retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et le brun appuya sur le bouton du dixième et dernier étage.

Bien que très rapide, le trajet leur parut durer une éternité. Ce fut environ cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils atteignirent enfin la suite numéro 45. Kyoya attrapa la clé dans sa poche, ouvrit la porte et la referma prestement, comme s'il craignait que Tamaki ne s'enfuie. Il ne prit pas la peine de tirer les rideaux et s'installa sur une chaise. Le blond, lui, préféra se blottir dans un des coins de l'immense canapé. Silence. Gêne. Lassé, ce fut Kyoya qui osa entamer le premier la conversation.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Tamaki. Je suis revenu.

Le jeune Suo tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre close.

- Je suis désolé Tamaki, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir avant.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Tamaki ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond daigna tourner son regard en direction de son interlocuteur. Et même dans la pénombre de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir des larmes naître dans les yeux bleus de leur propriétaire.

- Oui je t'écoute Kyoya. Mais sincèrement, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis heureux de te revoir ? Que je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir repoussé la date de ton retour ? Que je te pardonne de m'avoir caché que tu avais failli céder à une inconnue ? Que je fasse comme si une interminable année ne s'était pas écoulée ? Je ne peux pas Kyoya ! Je ne peux plus ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai toujours confiance en toi, ni si j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer durant toute cette année. Jamais. Pourtant j'en ai assez de tes cachotteries et de ton indifférence. Vraiment assez. Je suis fatiguée Kyoya. Et même si tu as tenu ta promesse et qu'aujourd'hui tu es revenu, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être que, finalement, tu aurais dû rester là-bas quelque temps pour me donner une excuse pour tourner la page de notre pseudo histoire.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il ne s'aperçut pas de l'infime changement dans l'expression de Kyoya. Il venait de lui planter un poignard imaginaire dans le cœur.

- Très bien Tamaki, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je ne t'obligerais à rien.

L'empereur du mal se leva et se planta devant la cheminée, dos à son amant. Ainsi, il était sur le point, encore une fois, de perdre une personne qu'il lui était chère ? Etait-il maudit ?

- Et tu n'essayes même pas de me récupérer. Tu m'aimais donc si peu ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être fatigué Tamaki. Toutefois, j'ai tout de même quelque chose à te donner.

Il prit un paquet de lettres dissimulées dans sa veste et lui tendit.

- C'est pour toi. Lis seulement la dernière. Tu as largement le temps de découvrir les autres.

Sceptique, Tamaki attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il sursauta quand il reconnut l'écriture belle et fine de sa mère.

« Mon fils adoré,

Je suppose que tu liras cette lettre en premier, même si je l'ai rédigée en dernier (toutes les autres raconteront mes nombreuses péripéties, ah ah).

Sache que Kyoya est vraiment un garçon charmant et j'ai été vraiment très heureuse de le rencontrer peu de temps après son arrivée en France !!! Nous nous sommes vus tous les dimanches et, à chaque fois, je lui faisais goûter une spécialité de la région ! En plus de ça, il m'a raconté une multitude d'anecdotes à propos de ton cercle d'hôte. C'était très amusant !

Sans vouloir t'inquiéter, je dois bien t'avouer que je suis retombée bien malade il y a quelques mois de cela et que Kyoya a une la gentillesse de rester à mes côtés. Je lui ai bien dit de rentrer au Japon, mais il a refusé de me laisser seule et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez : il est tellement agréable qu'une personne te rende visite tous les soirs, lorsque tu es seule dans ta chambre d'hôpital. Et tu sais la nouvelle ? Je suis guérie ! A peine avons-nous appris la nouvelle, que Kyoya a réservé un billet dans le premier avion afin de revenir.

Je t'aime Tamaki.

PS : pardonne-moi d'avoir monopolisé Kyoya… Et, écoute ta mère, ce garçon t'aime !!! A bientôt mon chéri !!

Ta mère. »

Profondément touché, Tamaki ne retint pas ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Kyoya. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

- Kyoya… Tu aurais dû m'en parler… Tu aurais dû… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Si tu savais ta mère malade, tu aurais été inquiet et tu aurais tout fait pour la voir, brisant ainsi ta promesse. Si je l'avais laissée dans cet état tu m'en aurais voulu toute ma vie. J'ai tenté d'agir au mieux, ni plus ni moins.

- Merci. Merci pour elle.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Le jeune Suo se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son amant.

- Kyoya, tu…

- Tamaki, Hinata te l'a probablement expliqué : j'ai fermé mon cœur il y a bien longtemps. Si je te promets de faire quelques efforts, tu saurais être patient ?

- Oui. Je crois que je serais capable de dire « je t'aime » pour nous deux.

- Merci Tamaki. Merci.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers son vis-à-vis.

- Bienvenue chez toi Kyoya. Bienvenue à toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, effaçant l'espace d'un instant l'année d'absence qui venait de s'écouler.

- Kyoya, une dernière chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne pars plus. Plus jamais.

- C'est promis. La prochaine fois, nous partirons ensemble.

- Oui. Avec plaisir.

- A présent, la nuit nous appartient.

- Oui, mais juste pour cette nuit j'aimerais me contenter de rester dans tes bras. Pour le reste…

- Nous avons tout le temps, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Tamaki se précipita sur le balcon. Son petit ami le rejoignit et l'enlaça par la taille. Minuit sonna.

- Bonne année Tamaki.

- Oui, à toi aussi. Elle commence d'ailleurs très bien.

- En effet.

Ils regardèrent longtemps, enlacés, la neige tomber doucement sur la ville. Désormais, ils avaient la vie devant eux.

Ooooooooooooo

Deux ans plus tard.

Après le mariage simultané des deux frères Hitachiin avec leur compagne respective, deux mois auparavant, tous se retrouvèrent au Canada pour célébrer une union très controversée dans le monde aristocratique.

- Kaoru !!!!

- Hikaru !!!

Les deux frères s'enlacèrent.

- Salut cousine.

- Salut Hinata. Je crois que nos maris sont heureux de se revoir.

- En effet. Et il en sera toujours ainsi. Tu sais, bien qu'ils aient décidé de se marier le même jour afin de marquer « le jour de leur séparation », ils seront jumeaux quoiqu'ils arrivent et leur lien sera toujours là. Un peu comme moi et Kyoya.

- Oui, je sais. En parlant d'autre chose, il faudrait qu'on aille se préparer. Nous sommes tout de même les témoins des futurs mariés.

- T'as raison. Allons-y.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent peaufiner leur tenue, Hani, suivi de près par Mori, grignotait un gâteau.

- Je suis heureux Takashi. Tout fini bien. C'est super !!!

- Oui.

-Même si le père de Kyoya et celui de Tamaki ne viennent pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas très grave puisqu'ils ont fait de leurs fils, leurs héritiers. Ca veut bien dire que, dans un certain sens, ils acceptent cette union. Pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Oh, et puis je suis tout excité de voir la tête de Tamaki quand sa surprise va arriver !

- Oui.

Environ une demi heure plus tard, les deux témoins rejoignirent leurs maris qui discutaient avec les quatre autres garçons.

- A présent que nous sommes là tous les huit, et avant que les invités n'arrivent, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Venez. Entrez.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte de la salle où une femme apparut. Tamaki poussa un cri et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Maman !!! Maman !!!!

- Bonjour mon chéri. Félicitations !!!

- Merci maman ! Je…

Il se retourna vers son futur mari.

- Merci Kyoya. Merci.

- Mais je t'en prie. Il fallait bien que je te fasse un cadeau à la hauteur de l'évènement, non ?

- C'est bien de toi, ça.

Tous avaient compris qu'aimer n'était jamais simple et que la vie elle-même était une épreuve. Toutefois, chacun avait su trouver son bonheur. Lié ou non par le sang, Hinata, Anne-Sophie et les membres du cercle était une famille. Une famille unie, malgré des caractères et des points de vue différents. Ils espéraient juste une chose : être ensemble pour toujours, car c'était grâce aux liens qui les unissaient qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui.

**Fin.**

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie pendant ces 21 chapitres !!! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et pour m'avoir lue !! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt !!**


End file.
